


Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium

by M_O_Z_K_F



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Complete, Dark Side Rey, Droids, End of War, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fighting, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Force Training, Force Visions, Future, Jedi, Jedi Praxeum, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Porg, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sith, Star peace, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Teacher Kylo Ren, The Dark Side of the Force, Yavin 4, bonus chapters, reylo bybies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_Z_K_F/pseuds/M_O_Z_K_F
Summary: ※ Её история:Рей называли наследием ситхов, усмешкой над ценителями естественного порядка и считали победой сторонников искусства воссоздания жизни. Образец под кодом Rい 9.01 — удачный эксперимент Первого ордена— девченка рождённая, как обычный ребенок, становится ученицей Кайло Рена.※ Его история:Дядя твердил о равновесии сторон, голос в его голове нашептывал о Тьме, мама боялась его способностей, а отец ничего не понимал, когда речь заходила о, как выражался контрабандист, «криффой Силе», и лишь призрак дедушки говорил с ним, как с ребенком, и обещал поддерживать его, всегда. Без оговорок, без упоминаний мистической Силы, от которой Бена уже подташнивало. Все вокруг были так зациклены на мощи этой пресловутой Силы, что совсем не замечали его — мальчика, желающего простой поддержки.※ История Галактики:Баланс в Галактике восстановился после победы на Эндоре всего на долю Вечности – короткий промежуток цикла, а после начался новый виток противостояния Темных и Светлых путей Силы.※ Название – отсылка на термин «равновесие дрожащей руки».※ Разобраться с терминами Вам помогут вот эти объяснения: https://is.gd/uicHwz
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Сила 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Нет, это не крик души, не попытка изменить то, что мне не понравилось в новой трилогии. Просто мир, который мне представился, после случайной мысли: «А как бы развивались события, если бы Энакин поддерживал своего внука на протяжении жизни». 
> 
> Работа состоит из нескольких частей, которые в свою очередь делятся на три главы (такое деление можно считать легкой аллюзией на трилогии). Каждая глава делится на три промежутка времени: I – прошлое, II – настоящее, III – скорое будущее. 
> 
> Название – отсылка на термин «равновесие дрожащей руки». Я изменила «руку» на «световой меч», поскольку соглашусь с выражением, что меч – продолжение руки. 
> 
> Отдельная благодарность Annette_Headly (на ficbook.net) за редактирование текста *посылает лучи добра* ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ Коллаж к Сила 1.1: https://is.gd/kfyI5n  
> ※ Мем, который вдохновил на мысль: «А как бы развивались события, если бы Энакин поддерживал своего внука на протяжении жизни». Ссылка: https://is.gd/EfP5eO

**Сила 1.1**

**I. Сила быть рядом**

Впервые он пришел к нему, когда рядом был только задремавший вуки. Узелок на детском слюнявчике ослаб, из-за чего тот немного съехал Чубакке на грудь, но даже в полудреме Чуи не выпускал из рук бутылочку. Ребенок перевел слишком взрослый и осмысленный взгляд на появившегося мужчину. В то мгновение Энакин впервые посмотрел в глаза внука. 

Призрак Силы подошел к кроватке. Мальчик ни на мгновение не отводил взгляда от фигуры. Казалось, единственным, что интересовало его в мире, был неожиданный гость. Чтобы переключить внимание ребёнка, призрачный мужчина поднял в воздух несколько листьев, попавших в комнату из приоткрытого окна — лето на Чандрила приносило уютный аромат цветов и ощущение теплого ветра. Лепестки и листочки кружились над кроваткой ребенка. Он сначала не обратил на них внимания, а заметив, совсем забыл о странном госте — начал следить за движущимися объектами. 

Пока слишком внимательный взгляд ребёнка не смущал его, Энакин рассмотрел внука, чувствуя в нем Силу, ставшую проклятием рода Скайуокеров. До этого ни у Леи, ни у жены Люка не рождались дети, которые смогли прожить хотя бы год в этом мире; последствия жизни Энакина до сих пор мучили его потомков, будто одно из напоминаний: наследственность, которую в других Галактиках называли кармой или «закононом причины и следствием», не появляется и не исчезает просто так. 

Но этот малыш, по иронии, не носивший его фамилии, был пока единственным, кого Мироздание приняло. Он оказался не таким, как другие чувствительные к Силе: в нем поровну соседствовали, как Свет, так и Тьма, а Душа была чистым отражением баланса. В других, умерших детях-Скайуокерах, Энакин чувствовал переполняющую их либо Светлую сторону Силы, либо Темную, но этот мальчик так разительно отличался ото всех. Наверное, потому Мир и принял его — он был воплощением света Надежды для своей семьи, но существовавшая в нем Тьма желала очистить других через боль и страдания. 

Такой ребенок был обречен на запутанную Судьбу. Борьба людей за первенство одной стороны Силы всегда вела к тому, что другая рано или поздно брала верх: Старая Республика уступила Галактической Империи, та сменилась Новой Республикой, а сейчас ветер вновь менялся и вел Галактику к новому жесткому порядку. Его искупление принесло гармонию в мир, но Вселенная не забыла, какой путь избрал молодой Энакин в прошлом, и потому призрак Силы пообещал маленькому Бену Соло, что всегда будет рядом, чтобы помочь ему преодолеть последствия кармы, которая наверняка отыграется на единственном внуке первого джедая-Скайуокера. 

«Сила всегда будет с тобой. Я буду рядом с тобой. Всегда». 

Из лап Чубакки упала бутылочка и от раздавшегося грохота он проснулся. Растерянно посмотрев по сторонам, няня услышал голос ребенка и поторопился к нему. В комнате стемнело, скоро Хан и Лея должны были вернуться, хорошо, если малыш Бен Соло заснул бы к их возвращению. 

**II. Сила сокрыта в Душе**

Мужчина склонился перед учителем. Ничего не показывало, что наставник им не доволен. Он жестоко расправился с союзниками Сопротивления — контрабандистами и отомстил за уничтожение «Старкиллера». 

— Долго... Ты долго шел к этому, — в голосе не прозвучало ни разочарования, ни торжества — звуки словно были наполнены пустотой, и они заполнили собой все пространство — первое ощущение от соприкосновения разумов. Скоро учитель поглотит его сознание, а после, когда вступительная часть закончится, ученик вынырнет среди обломков собственной Души. 

Да, его действия каждый раз вели к новой развилке, после которой, казалось, пути назад не было: он предал свою семью и сдал месторасположение ангара истребителей Сопротивления — такое ему не простили бы даже родители, приговор один — казнь; он убил бывших товарищей, которые охраняли старые письмена, уничтожил мудрость Света и осквернил первый храм джедаев — даже легендарный мастер Скайуокер не должен найти силы забыть такое, а ведь Люк не смог убить Вейдера, что о многом говорит; он исполнил приказ учителя и убил собственного отца. Теперь уже ничто не могло опровергнуть верность ситхскому учению, молодой мужчина и в самом деле завершил свое обучение. 

— Мне нравится пустынная Тьма в тебе. 

Кайло стоял с учителем посреди воображаемого воплощения своей Души. Здесь действительно была пустыня, наполненная лишь пеплом. Ничто не напоминало о когда-то процветающей земле. Вместо спокойных рек текла лава — гнев, что был кровью его Души. Ничего не было сокрыто от глаз Сноука. Мерзкий, пронизывающий ветер обдал их — это были отголоски стонов боли, которые Кайло слышал в последние мгновения своих жертв. 

— Я доверяю тебе. Теперь ты готов, — адепт Темной Силы глубоко вдохнул сумрак Души и остался доволен: здесь не воняло запахом стыда и надежды, что, впрочем, являлось синонимичными понятиями. — Ты готов стать мастером. Нужно, чтобы Люка Скайуокера убил именно твой ученик. Помоги ему, но помни: смертельное ранение должен нанести именно ученик. — Да, учитель, — он принял это спокойно, но где-то на задворках пустыни лава ударилась об скалу, камни посыпались в реку и вулканическая масса поглотила их. — Кто станет моим учеником? 

— Наследие Дарта Сидиуса. 

— Да, учитель, — он склонился, и они вновь оказались в зале среди преторианской гвардии предводителя Первого ордена. 

В тоже время стоны пролетели мили, километры, ри, световые годы по пустыни Души, не встречая сопротивления. Иногда они подталкивали лаву, будто волну, чтобы она ударилась о выступы, где пепел кружился над рекой, а глыбы отваливались от скал. Ничто не нарушало эту прекрасную в своем страшном обличии Душу. Ничто извне уже не вторгалось в это место, но ветер закружился возле крохотного ростка, с которого упала капелька неведомо откуда взявшейся здесь росы. Она не удержалась, дрогнула и коснулась пепла. Ветер исчез, будто его никогда здесь и не было. 

**III. Сила достижений**

Она была результатом работы над вторым поколением — скрещенным видом между созданным из пустоты сосудом и настоящим человеком. В ней сплелись чувствительный к Силе образец из пробирки и гены обычной женщины, расположенной к Силе. Девчонка — удачный эксперимент — рождённая, как обычный ребенок. 

Её называли наследием ситхов, усмешкой над ценителями естественного порядка и считали победой сторонников искусства воссоздания жизни. Образец под кодом Rい 9.01 доказала, что даже искусственно выведенный человек может принести жизнь в этот мир. Она не подчинилась правильному порядку вещей и смогла убедить Мироздание в том, что является частью этого мира. 

Rい 9.01 обучали с раннего детства, но, к сожалению многих, она не так хорошо поддавалась тренировкам, как хотелось её создателям: в ней не было той расстановки сил, которую так желали достичь последователи ситхов. Да, душа была темной, сомнений не оставалось, столько лет в ней оттачивали видение Темной Стороны, но все равно Свет проявлялся в душе образца. Будто издёвка Мироздания: адепты Темной стороны Силы были не в стоянии достигнуть идеального результата, а ведь она была их лучшим образцом среди 678 экземпляров второго поколения.

— Как тебя зовут? — её сопроводили дроиды, соизволив лишь констатировать: «передаем в Ваше распоряжение. Согласно договоренности, Вы от сего момента несете полную ответственность за данный образец». 

Девушка посмотрела на свою руку, на кисти было выбито несколько символов: Rい 9.01, она молча показала их мужчине, лицо которого скрывал шлем. 

— Как это произносится? — под шлемом форсъюзер нахмурился, не было похоже, чтобы этот набор символов хоть как-то произносился. 

— Не знаю. 

— Как же к тебе тогда обращались?

Модулятор голоса в шлеме искажал настоящее звучание, делая речь адепта Темной Силы немного пугающей, но девушку подобное вряд ли могло смутить, потому она спокойно ответила: — «Образец», «наследие», «ты». 

Он посмотрел ещё раз на символы, нанесенные на кисть протянутой руки, — это не то имя, если его таковым можно считать, которое он желал как-то интерпретировать. Мужчина приметил первую букву с кода:

— Р будет первой буквой твоего имени.

— Как скажете, учитель.

Он заглянул в её Душу, и она была полна сомнений и надежд. Совсем не то, чем должен обладать даркфорсъюзер. Смерть мастера джедая, может, и направит её на стезю, с которой не сворачивают, но такая она не сможет убить Люка Скайуокера. Он не понимал, почему адепты Темной Силы гордятся этой девушкой. Она — лишь удачный результат на поприще науки, и успехами в освоении Силы пока похвастаться не могла. Относись к ней серьезно во время тренировок, она не раз бы погибла, не сумев выдержать натиск Темного начала. Девчонка была порождением Тьмы, что стремилось к Свету, её Душа желала познать другое проявление Силы, и из-за этого её силы плохо работали во Тьме. Ученица Кайло Рена была полной противоположностью нынешнему ему.

— Попробуй еще раз, — он предложил ей контролировать свои эмоции, а не высвобождать их.

Три из семи камней поднялись в воздух. Девушка зажмурила глаза и попыталась контролировать течение Силы, держа её на коротком поводке.

— Расслабься, — напомнил он ей, и некоторое время спустя черты лица Рей смягчились — она пыталась следовать советам учителя. Напряженность сменилась облегчением, ученица глубоко выдохнула.

В воздухе уже четыре камня неуверенно кружили возле неё. Мужчина внимательно следил за девушкой, она постепенно раскрывала себя, и, что удивительно, методы, которые применял Сноук к нему, обезоруживали девушку: лишали контроля над собственным проявлением Силы, что вело к многочисленным ошибкам. В противовес этому, неагрессивные методы приводили её сознание в равновесие, и Сила отвечала на её зов так, как того желала Рей.

Кайло Рен в тот день убедился: она не просто его ученица, а проверка и, скорее всего, попытка использовать методику обучения противника, чтобы взрастить себе нового приемника. Девчонка была его выпускным проектом и экзаменатором в одном обличье: то, кем она станет, и будет его приговором.

**Примечания:** под женой Люка я имела ввиду Мару Джейн из РВ, в этой работе они поженились в 7 ПБЯ, то есть спустя 3 года после смерти Палпатина. В фанфике она лишь раз упоминается и не введена как полноценный персонаж, потому можно считать её ОЖП. Rい 9.01 (9.01 — отсылка к 9.01.2020, в тот день я придумала историю Рей для "Равновесия...") — в имени употреблен знак японкой азбуки «и», почему? А почему бы и нет? Также хочу отметить, что Рей получила свое имя в промежутке между знакомством с Кайло и медитацией с камнями (III. Сила достижений).

 _ **О времени в «ЗВ»:**_ ПБЯ – после битвы при Явине (уничтожение «Звезды смерти I») – отправная точка в летосчисление в «ЗВ». Битва при Джакку состоялась через год и 4 дня после победы на Эндоре (смерть Палпатина). То есть через пять лет после уничтожения «Звезды смерти I».

 _ **О времени в фанфике (изменения в хронологии):**_ Бен Соло родился в 8 году ПБЯ (спустя 4 года после смерти Палпатина и событий показанных в "Возвращение джедая"). Рей появилась на свет в 16 году ПБЯ. Кайло Рен становится наставником Рей в 34 году ПБЯ.


	2. Сила 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отдельная благодарность Annette_Headly (на ficbook.net) за редактирование текста *посылает лучи добра* ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение имени Бена: https://is.gd/nHKUb8
> 
> Имена мертвых детей Леи взяты из Расширенной Вселенной (РВ) — старый канон — легенды.
> 
> В разговоре Люка и Кеноби используется концепция 守破離 (shuhari: соблюдать, прорываться, отдаляться) — «выучить, разрушить и построить новое» — термин используется в восточных боевых искусствах. 
> 
> Позиция Люка частично взята из интервью актера играющего его. Возможно, кто-то и так знает о недовольстве Марка (вырезано из контекста) развитием персонажа и, какие у него были предположения на счет Люка, но мне хотелось об этом упомянуть. 
> 
> Битва при Джакку произошла в 5 году ПБЯ (после битвы при Явине, уничтожение "Звезды смерти I"), 3282-м году по Лотальскому календарю, является завершающим сражением войны с остатками Империи согласно новому канону (Disney). 
> 
> Праксеум джедаев (элемент РВ)— академия джедаев во времена Новой Республики, основанной Люком Скайуокером на Явине-4.

****

**Сила 1.2**

**I. Сила идти вперед**

Когда музыка эвоков опьянила их молодые наивные сердца, наступил конец. Равновесие всего на долю Вечности — короткий промежуток цикла — возобновилось. И начался новый виток противостояния Тьмы и Света. Теперь последователи ситхов прятались и выжидали, клялись возобновить былую мощь и готовились нанести ответный удар. После самой долгой ночи в цикле день постепенно начал завладевать временем. Вот только наступила пора, когда даже самый яркий день облачался во тьму, а потом все вновь пошло по кругу.

После падения Дарта Сидиуса Новая Республика лишь на несколько минут дольше смогла удерживать Свет в том промежутке цикла. Борьба никогда не кончалась, но яркий луч надежды ослепил их, и, не успели они опомниться, как последовала череда роковых ошибок. Лея вновь терпела неудачи, как политик, сестра, жена. Нет, в первую очередь, как мать, а после последовала цепочка, которая повергла её в пучину боли и ненависти к своим корням.

Она потеряла двойню из-за неспокойного времени: Галактическая гражданская война только близилась к завершению — битве при Джакку. Люк и Хан воевали, а она не могла просто смотреть и ждать, и это обернулось для неё трагедией: невнимательностью к здоровью Лея убила своих нерожденных детей. Вместо того чтобы отдавать необходимые, как тогда казалось, приказы, она должна была прекратить вмешиваться и не покидать медблок без разрешения, заботиться о детях в утробе, поскольку беременность проходила с осложнениями. Вот только Лея Органа поддалась пьянящему чувству предстоящей победы, совсем забыв, что в ответе не только за себя. И Вселенная жестоко напомнила ей, что она обычная женщина, хоть и чувствительная к Силе. Останки Джейны и Джейсена Лея похоронила сама, Хан никогда не спрашивал об именах, которые она выбрала детям.

Мир трещал, она ломалась, а Хану лишь иногда удавалось быть рядом. Их семья могла также феерично разлететься на обломки, как и звездные разрушители типа «Имперский» в битве при Джакку. И разлетелись бы, если бы не та неожиданная слабость: боль, что она почувствовала, оказалась новой жизнью, сражающейся в ней за право явиться в этом мир.

Лея не ценила бы этот дар, не ощутив двойную утрату ранее, но теперь супруга генерала Соло взывала к Надежде. Она оставила политику — её жизнь, лишь бы не позволить этой неокрепшей в грусти и одиночестве Надежде умереть. Лея требовала Хана возле себя, она просила Люка отслеживать волнения в Силе, чтобы не упустить ничего, как в прошлый раз. Женщина приказала себе перестать быть собой ради своего малыша.

Лея иногда ощущала Силу, не свою и даже не её дитя, она просто знала, что кто-то находился рядом. Член нового Сената Органа не видела призраков Силы также отчетливо как Люк, но знала, просто знала — они приходили к ней.

— Он хоть раз являлся? — как-то спросила Лея. Брат мгновение помедлил, раздумывая, стоит ли сейчас отвечать сестре, но все-таки решился:

— Да. 

Да, Энакин Скайуокер приходил к ней. Было ли это хорошим знаком или нет, она не знала, но удостовериться хотела. Лея больше ничего не спрашивала об отце.

Первый крик оповестил о жизни. И Лея, раньше слышащая в кошмарах голоса нерожденных малышей, успокоилась. Её длительный кошмар окончился.

— Бен, твое имя означает для нас —Надежда. 

_Единственная надежда в этом сумраке — **Избранный.** Для меня, для Хана._

Он стал надеждой на жизнь, ранее утраченную ею, на мир, отвоеванный ими на Джакку, на семью, которой до того никогда не было у Скайуокеров. Он стал Всем, что у неё осталось. Так же, как когда-то Кеноби был последним, кому она могла доверить судьбу Альянса.

**II. Сила последовательности**

— Я боюсь, — Рей видела тренировки учеников прежних учителей. Вот только те побоища навряд ли стоило называть учебой, они несли только разрушение, боль, отчаянье и смерть. Многие просто не переживали такие занятия.

С десяти лет её кидали в разгар сражения, чтобы она училась получать из страха энергию для действия, но девочка лишь замирала и превращалась в неподвижную мишень для оттачивания навыков. Рей никогда смертельно не ранили только из-за статуса «наследие ситхов».

— Ищи равновесие между страхом и верой, — он стоял среди криков и взмахов, будто ничего не происходило. Всё вокруг казалось таким размытым и нечетким. Всё, кроме него.

— Я сержусь, — она зло смотрела на тех, кто вкалывал ей препараты, проводил эксперименты над телом, пытал, чтобы измерить силу сопротивления её Силы.

— Найди равновесие между гневом и радостью, — Кайло Рен стоял перед ней, сложив руки за спиной, и беспристрастно смотрел, как доктор поднес шприц к её глазам. На лице ученого была улыбка, и это так бесило подопытную.

А потом на ум пришли порги, она встретит их на Эч-То после пыток, когда выйдет за пределы лабораторий и познакомиться с новым наставником. Милые существа сразу же напомнили Рей запах океана, ассоциировавшийся у девушки со свободой.

— Я… мне больно.

Тело ужасно болело, она не была уверена, не сломано ли что-то, ведь её скинули с обломка корабля. Хорошо, что дроид успел спрятаться до того, как мусорщики попытались его украсть. Хоть ей удалось зацепиться при падении, но девушка не смогла использовать Силу, а потому совсем неудачно упала: больно, и по ноге пошла кровь. Как же ей было страшно и жалко себя, у девушки не осталось даже места для ненависти к своему учителю, что выбрал для испытания именно эту планету.

— Прими опыт, — она не видела Кайла Рена, но его голос эхом раздавался внутри. Рей открыла глаза. Они находились в том же месте, где и начали.

— У меня получилось?

Девушка практически не сомневалась: да, она успешно прошла испытание, ведь раньше такие занятия заканчивались потерей сознания. Бывшие учителя рассказывали, что она отходила от шока несколько часов, если ей не вкалывали успокоительные.

— Да, но это не тот урок, который поспособствует убийству Скайуокера, — он отвернулся от неё и посмотрел на океан. — Чувствуешь ли ты здесь Тьму? Девушка кивнула, а потом осознала, он же стоит спиной и исправила свою оплошность:

— Да, внизу. Пещера.

— Хорошо, — адепт Темной Силы вновь заложил руки за спину. — Это место поможет тебе развить твои способности, когда ты будешь готова.

— Да, учитель, — девушка попыталась встать, но ноги в медитации занемели, она зашипела от сковывающей мышцы боли и решила повременить с подъемом.

Учитель более ничего не произнес. Но кроме звуков океана и шелеста трав, Рей слышала крики живых существ, звуки сражений на световых мечах — это были воспоминания места, как говорил ранее Кайло Рен: воспоминания местности о былом опыте, когда первый храм джедаев был осквернен насильственной смертью.

_— Бен?_

_— Активируй меч, иначе у тебя не будет и шанса выжить. Активируй!_

_Кайло Рен через Силу пытался передать лишь злобу, но в потоке Силы к его противнику донеслось едва различимое «прошу»._

**III. Сила смирения**

Морось заставила сощуриться. Прохлада отрезвила мысли — они больше не путались, а свободно текли в этом месте. Мысли воплощались в тревожные размышления, пока джедай чувствовал конфликт в себе.

— Хан был прав, мы оставили его одного, — Люк не смотрел на своего учителя, но не мог не знать, Кеноби вновь не согласится с ним.

— Вы смирились с его судьбой и стали, наверное, первыми Скайуокерами, кто к этому пришел, — призрак умолчал о смирении бабушки ученика, этого сейчас не требовалось.

— В конечном итоге, невзирая на все попытки, мы подвели Бена, — старые видения становились настоящим, и Люку всё меньше верилось, что их можно толковать иными способами.

— Нет, он справится, — а после нескольких секунд добавил, — как-нибудь.

Да уж, склонение племянника на Темную сторону едва ли можно считать самым «выдающимся» поступком Люка Скайуокера. Он облажался в равной степени как наставник, так и как дядя: собственноручно позволил Тьме поглотить Надежду. Хан не примирился с этим, ему тяжелее всего приходилось из-за семейных драм, что нераздельно были связаны с Силой. Отрицая смирение Леи, он, как ни иронично, закончил дело, что предначертала Сила Бену. Его последняя авантюра окончилась смертью, но, безусловно, принесла плоды. Пути Силы, и вправду, неисповедимы.

Люк отвернулся, больше наблюдать за Праксеумом джедаев не хотелось. За десятки лет выросло поколение форсъюзеров, и он больше не видел потребности находиться здесь. Пути учеников продолжаются там, где он остановился. Люк, так же, как и они, не знал настоящего величия джедаев. Правда, будь оно действительно непоколебимым, то падение Старой Республики удалось бы избежать.

— Вы преподавали мне учения прошлого. Я и новые адепты Силы разрушили старое понимание джедаев, они — не Вы, мастер Йода, так же как не новые Бен Кеноби или Энакин Скайуокер. Могущество Ордена джедаев отошло с Вами, я лишь показал своим ученикам еще одно ответвление пути Силы.

— Новому пути время настало, — закончил мысль ученика последний гранд-мастер Ордена джедаев Старой Республики, и его смех раздался в шуме усмиряющегося дождя.

Люк кивнул. Соглашение в Силе достигнуто. Теперь он ждал хода от последователей Темной Силы. Они вели развитие мира по старому сценарию: демократия — диктатура — демократия — диктатура, где им отводилась роль злодеев. Сын Вейдера, как никто другой знал, что правила и запреты перестают работать: джедаи хотели власти не меньше ситхов, и это привело к разрушению Ордена изнутри. Среди ситхов нашелся тот, чьи поступки вышли за рамки эгоизма. С годами Люк всё же не стал джедаем-зазнайкой с учителями в Силе или отшельником, не готовым принять систему Мироздания. Он остался таким же, не теряющим надежду, мальчишкой, правда, где-то в глубине души.


	3. Сила 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отдельная благодарность Annette_Headly (на ficbook.net) за редактирование текста *посылает лучи добра* ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Намеренные неточности.  
> По Дэмерон называет Люка магистром джедаев. В РВ Люк становится гранд-мастером, восстановив Орден джедаев. В этой работе у него такой же статус, но По особо не интересуется делами Ордена джедаев и Силы, потому употребляет другой вариант — магистр. Самого Люка особо не заботят почести, поэтому многие герои будут звать его просто магистром или мастером.  
> Также мне хотелось вставить несколько крепких словечек в уста По, но решила обойтись без них, чтобы не ставить еще одну дополнительную метку.  
> События в II и III частей главы происходят в 35 году ПБЯ.

**Сила 1.3**

****I. Сила быть собой** **

Хан боялся сына. Боялся влияния на себя, которым обладал этот ребенок. Он не был рядом с Леей, когда она хоронила их первенцев, но ему пришлось поддержать жену во второй раз. Конечно, генерал Соло был против того, чтобы постоянно находиться рядом, ему с трудом удавалось объяснить даже на словах, что означает родительская опека, но супругу вряд ли могло что-то переубедить, и он согласился. Тогда Хан попытался воспринимать дитя в утробе, как «Сокола» — частичка его, но… позже все изменилось.

Бен Кеноби был последней надеждой для Леи, она не раз об этом вспоминала. Да, тот старик и вправду изменил течение его контрабандистской жизни. Джедай навязал ему заварушку с Люком и Леей, которая потом вылилась в уничтожение «Звезды смерти».

Но глядя на маленький сверток, впервые увидев сына, Хан согласился, что имя «Бен» для них действительно означает «Надежда». Последняя надежда для Хана узнать, что собой являют родительские узы.

Он делал много ошибок. Кружил его будто шаттл, пока ребенок не начинал плакать. Как говорили Лея и Чуи, Хан перестарался со скоростью, резкими поворотами и занижениями. Жена иногда ловила его на том, что он обучал Бена контрабандистскому сленгу, но эти замечания не подействовали надолго: Соло научил сына говорить секретное слово, когда за спиной оказывалась недовольная мать.

А еще Бен быстро уловил, что иногда начинать играть в прятки на корабле стоит и без команды отца, особенно, если к ним пожаловали очень громкие гости. Хан почувствовал гордость за сына, когда тот случайно наткнувшись на бластер одного такого шумного гостя, не только навел на него оружие, но и снял с предохранителя, стоило неучтивому гостью засомневаться, что восьмилетний ребенок умеет им пользоваться. То приключение стало их большим секретом от Леи, как и многие другие.

Однако, Хан был не так счастлив, когда увидел сына, раскидывающего игрушки проявившейся Силой: он плохо её контролировал, оттого с десяти лет Соло-старший практически не брал его собой. Мужчина боялся, что во время одной из «пряток» сына что-то выведет из себя, и он пострадает от своих же нервов. Правда Бен не оценил заботы и чувствовал себя преданным. Даже если бы Хан попытался помочь, то не смог бы. Сила была чужда ему, и он недоверчиво относился к ней. Люк едва не убил своего отца, а тот же Вейдер держал в страхе целую Галактическую Империю. Соло боялся, что могущество Силы затронет Бена. Беда заключалась в том, что ребенок ощущал состояние отца, вот только не всегда правильно его считывал, а Хану так тяжело давались душевные разговоры, ведь он совсем ничего не смыслил в этой криффовой Силе.

— Конечно, он справится, — с ноткой раздражения, будто это само собой разумелось, ответил Хан Чуи, когда они поднимались по трапу «Сокола Тысячелетия». — Он же мой сын.

Бен покраснел, хорошо, что отец его не видел. Одобрительный ответ Чубакки взбодрил мальчика, и тот пошел собирать раскиданные вещи.

**II. Сила отличаться от других**

— Я подвела Вас, учитель?

Еще вчера она была так радовалась своим успехам: ей удалось отвести взгляды и ещё внушить одному торговцу, что он продает им весь товар за полцены. Рей даже повезло прочитать мысли странствующего мандалорца, который беспокоился о безопасности некоего ребенка. Вот только сегодня девушка не смогла не то, чтобы прочесть незащищенное воспоминание учителя, но и просто ощутить его, постоянно наталкиваясь на барьеры в Силе.

Кайло сделал несколько глотков, а после закрыл флягу. Он не выглядел рассерженным, но и не пытался опровергнуть слов ученицы.

— Сколько у тебя было учителей?

— Я не считала, — она пыталась сказать это как можно безучастней, а после сразу добавила. — Много.

— Их недовольство касалось лишь твоего контроля Силы?

Вопрос не казался странным, но девушка замялась и обратила внимание, как наставник большим пальцем водил по горлышку фляги. Кажется, это действие было неосознанным и таким… Таким человечным. Сейчас они были обычными людьми, а не последователями учения ситхов. Не стоило себя накручивать, но Рей не могла иначе.

— Нет, всем, — она опустила глаза, чувствуя себя такой неловкой, и лишь мгновение спустя осознала, что её ответ был, мягко говоря, неполным. — Они были недовольны всем, учитель. 

— Вот как, — конечно, слова девушки его не удивили, потому Кайло изменил направление разговора, сместив акценты. — Как тебе учеба у меня? Чем мои тренировки отличаются от твоего предыдущего опыта?

— У меня начинало что-то получатся, — поднимая глаза на молодого мужчину, без запинки ответила Рей и сразу же устыдилась своих слов, словно маленькая девочка. Ей только и оставалось, что неосознанно мять рукава робы под столом. Крифф, какая же неловкость сковывала её при этом разговоре: обсуждение успехов в освоении Темной стороны.

— Я лучше начала понимать природу Силы.

— А почему у тебя начало получаются? — вопрос был слишком размыт для Рей, потому она решила промолчать. — В чем разница между тренировками, когда у тебя получается, и занятиями, во время которых ты безнадежна? — и на этот раз прямой взгляд мужчины намекал, что стоит-таки ответить.

Рей задумалась. Она спокойно погружалась в медитацию, когда на её незащищенную шею не наставляли световой меч, могла убедить людей верить её словам, даже преуспела в считывании информации с Силы. И тут до неё дошло.

— Когда я спокойна и не боюсь, когда мне не больно, и я не желаю кому-то причинить вред, тогда у меня все получается.

Учитель не ругал её без причины, да и просил он ответить честно, иначе бы не спросил, ну правда же? Наставник приподнял уголки губ — доволен. Он был доволен её ответом.

— Верно. Когда ты познаешь Силу методами Светлой стороны, у тебя всё получается.

И тут что-то внутри сжалось. Ей померещилось, как настоящий ситх, а не учитель, активирует красный меч и протыкает её — предательницу. Но Кайло Рен просто продолжал следить за её реакцией, водя пальцем по горлышку фляги. Она наверняка выглядела напуганной.

— Я не знаю почему так происходит. Я правда не знаю, — Рей начала оправдываться, ведь Светлая сторона Силы была нечто таким противным и нежелательным, как болезнь или увечье, была для адептов Темной стороны Силы клеймом третьесортности.

— Почему ты считаешь, что это плохо?

Девушка была слишком напугана развитием разговора, чтобы различить любопытство в голосе наставника:

— Потому что последователи ситхов — противники Света. Мы стремимся к величию, а слабость не признавать свои желания, прятаться за маской доброжелательности — гнусное дело, — она просто перечисляла все то, что говорили её прежние учителя.

— Ты так сама думаешь или тебя так научили говорить?

— Научили.

На некоторое время наступила тишина. Она не отрывала взгляда от учителя, так же, как и он не отводил глаз от неё. Их разделял стол, но на несколько секунд ей показалось, что она вот-вот попадется на уловку форсъюзера и потонет в очередном уроке, сопровождающемся иллюзиями. Ведь не мог он, адепт Темной стороны Силы, оставить без внимания то, что она тянулась к Свету.

— Меня учили джедаи, — неожиданно для девушки произнес наставник.

— Вы были джедаем? — Рей не смогла скрыть своего удивления.

— Нет, мне никогда не стать джедаем, — Кайло Рен отвел взгляд, оставив флягу в покое.

— Даже сейчас у тебя больше шансов закончить Академию джедаев, чем у меня когда-либо. Меня учили только контролировать Силу.

— Контролировать? — повторила девушка, пытаясь сложить всю картину воедино.

Мужчина кивнул.

— Значит, именно из-за Вашего прошлого, после стольких скитаний, меня отправили к Вам.

Наставник на секунду замер, а потом немного неловко вновь кивнул.

— Они уже не ждут, что я стану достойным последователем ситхских учений, но хотя бы научусь держать Силу в узде, чтобы потом…

_— Бездарная. В лаборатории ты принесешь больше пользы._

_— Опять? Опять не получилось? Мы же неделю это практиковали, у тебя даже несколько раз выходило. Вчера же выходило! Ну, что за бесполезная девчонка. Еще немного подрастешь и… отправить бы на вынашивание, а не Силе учить._

_— И это — лучший образец? Смешно, все достижения — лишь громкие слова, на деле ты — ничто._

_— А ведь в тебе течет Сила Палпатина и предыдущих ситхов. Но концентрация у тебя, как у пятилетнего ребенка. Соберись, иначе гончая решит, что ты не хозяйка, а добыча._

Девушка зажмурила глаза. Кошмары вернулись, и теперь даже самый из терпеливейших учителей говорит ей, что она неспособна овладеть Настоящей Силой — Темным началом.

— Как только ты сможешь контролировать свою Силу, я покажу тебе путь к Темной стороне. Но сначала — баланс, без баланса внутри, ты лишь усугубляешь свои недостатки. В этом и проблема джедаев: они принимают лишь лучшее в себе, но отрицают то, что не нравится их уставу. Тьма принимает тебя со всеми желаниями, но отрицает догмы сдержанности джедаев, для ситхов значение имеет лишь Абсолют.

— Звучит, как отрывок из учений времен Старой Республики.

Эта тирада не походила на обыденные наставления Кайло Рена, от этих слов веяло наивностью старых учений, а ведь жизнь значительно сложней пафосных наставлений.

— Возможно, — не стал отрицать учитель, направляясь к выходу ответил он.

Рей не заметила, как уши Кайло покраснели.

— Медитируй пока меня не будет, — бросил он, оставляя её одну и не дожидаясь согласного кивка.

**III. Сила нелогичности**

По Дэмерон встал со стула и сделал несколько шагов туда-сюда, пытаясь переварить услышанное.

— Вы это сейчас серьезно?

Лея ничего не ответила. Этот разговор генерал постоянно откладывала, но после смерти Хана у многих возникли логичные вопросы: почему Сенат официально не объявил в розыск Кайло Рена, и ему не выдвинуты обвинения даже после убийства мужа Леи Органа? Да и вообще Первый орден грозился уничтожить Республику, разве, все причастные не становились автоматически преступниками?

— Вы серьезно скрывали это? Он же убил Хана. И сейчас… Сейчас говорите, что он Ваш сын? Кайло Рен!

Бывший член Сената молчала. По совсем не был готов услышать правду, но он должен был. Должен, пока всё находилось под её и Люка контролем. И, если она покинет их, необходимо, чтобы кто-то из её приближенных знал правду и смог донести эту самую правду до командующих: напомнить Сенату о соглашении.

Она выбрала Дэмерона, потому что Сила подсказывала — он справится с ношей, если наступит пора оправдать даже самого Кайло Рена. По и сам был далеко не безгрешен, Сопротивление на многое закрыла глаза ради того, чтобы заполучить блистательного пилота, одного из лучших в Галактике. Но какими доводами не успокаивала себя Органа, ответ, почему из всех союзников в Сопротивлении она раскрыла этот секрет пилоту с сомнительной биографией, был очевиден: так рассудила Сила, не разум.

Мужчина снова сел на свой стул, взял стакан воды и, сделав несколько глотков, вытер стекающие капли рукавом.

— Вы ведь не просто так мне сейчас это говорите, да? Это же не криффовое совпадение, что перед атакой на Первый орден Вы в этом сознаетесь мне. Мне!

— Дэмерон, если ты сейчас же не успокоишься, я начну сомневаться в твоей компетентности и в знании протокола. Сегодня ты несколько раз меня перебил. И если это хоть еще один раз повторится, я сниму тебя с миссии, напомнив, что наши разговоры являются строго конфиденциальными. Ты подписал бумаги, не забывай. Поэтому выпей воды и слушай меня внимательно. Лея Органа говорила уверенно, напористо, но не позволила себе той же вольности, что и Дэмерон.

— Кайло Рен — моя вина. Моя и Люка, — поправила себя женщина. — Именно мы отправили его изучать Темную сторону Силы.

Генерал умолкла. Пилот счел минуту молчания достаточным периодом, чтобы позволить себе спросить. Его догадка была еще более шокирующей, чем факт родства Леи и Кайло Рена.

— Кайло Рен шпион Республики?

Лея отрицательно покачала головой, а после, опершись локтями на стол, скрестила пальцы, впившись ногтями в ладони. Как же ей хотелось, чтобы предположение По оказалось правдой, однако Бен делал все по собственной воле, всегда.

— Тогда я ничего не понимаю. Если он добровольно ушел к Верховному лидеру, значит Вы ничего не могли с этим поделать.

Генерал Органа тяжело вздохнула.

— Да, он не нашей стороне, Дэмерон. Люк отпустил его изучать Темную сторону Силы, а после Бен присоединился к Первому ордену. Это дело Силы, и тебе будет сложно в этом разобраться. Но Кайло Рен вне компетенции любого органа Республики. За все выдвинутые обвинения моему сыну будет отвечать Люк Скайуокер. Это официально задокументировано тринадцать лет назад. Как только Сенат объявит Кайло Рена преступником, Люку придется сдаться. Если Кайлу Рену припишут смертный приговор — Люк умрет вместо него.

Лея замолчала, она опустила голову на ладони. Прошедшие в молчании несколько секунд показались вечностью для По и он решился заговорить.

— Я ни черта не понимаю. Почему магистр Люк отвечает за действия своего племянника, если Кайло Рен нам никак не помогает? Он же убил, получается, собственного отца? Что за Темная сторона Силы, и зачем Вы его отпустили изучать её? Это, извините меня, звучит, как полнейшая чушь.

— Это дела Силы, — настаивала Лея, но весь её вид говорил о невысказанных сомнениях и боли: как мать, она была разбита, как бывший сенатор и один из предводителей Сопротивления, напугана силой этих сведений.

И прежде чем возразить, Дэмерон замирает. И ему на мгновение становится по-настоящему страшно. Страшно за Лею Органу, которая столько отдала в борьбе с Империей. Крифф, да на её глазах родную планету взорвали, а теперь оказывается, что её собственный сын трудится над восстановлением былого порядка и даже убил родного отца — самого Хана Соло. Но до пилота дошло кое-что еще, кроме вышеупомянутого:

— Если я попадусь Первому ордену, и они узнают об этом? Не только же Кайло Рен может вынимать информацию из пленных. Если в Первом ордене прознают, что за все злодеяния Вашего сына будет нести ответственность магистр Скайуокер, не отправят ли они его уничтожить Сенат, чтобы убрать со своего пути легендарного джедая?

Лея усмехнулась, будто По упустил самое важное: он апеллировал к логике, но ничегошеньки не смыслил в запутанных расчетах Силы.

— Они этого не сделают. Если Люк умрет из-за действий Бена, то станет могущественным джедаем в Силе. А такие джедаи, поверь уж мне на слово, в свое время помогли Люку и Альянсу свергнуть Императора. Да и после услышанного, возможно, ты основательно обдумаешь, быть может, даже несколько раз, прежде, чем ввяжешься в новую авантюру. Или и вовсе начнешь следовать приказам, а не своевольничать. Я напомню тебе, сейчас идет война, и мы не можем себе позволить делать глупые ошибки.

В голове у пилота пронеслось несколько десятков нецензурных выражений. Секрет, из-за которого может начаться ад, был раскрыт человеку, который потенциально может попасть врагам в руки. А вся аргументация строилась на «это дела Силы». Почему именно ему раскрыли секрет, почему Лея отпустила сына к врагам, за что умер тогда генерал Соло?

— Бен — это его настоящее имя? — у Дэмерона было много вопросов, но спросил только это, подтверждая догадки Лее, что она и Люк хорошо поработали над исчезновением Бена Соло. 

— Да.


	4. 0.1 Вне частей. Учитель и ученица. Эч-То.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отдельная благодарность Annette_Headly (на ficbook.net) за редактирование текста *посылает лучи добра* ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

**0.1 Вне частей. Учитель и ученица. Эч-То.**

****Как Рей получила свое имя** **

От девушки разило волнением. Не нужно было следить за потоками Силы, чтобы заметить насколько сильно нервничала ученица. В тот день было первое задание с людьми: Р должна была заставить кого-то поверить в её убеждение.

Наставник находился рядом и его присутствие одновременно и радовало, и напрягало. Если она наделает бед, он подстрахует, как заверял ранее, а если все получится, то, возможно, даже похвалит. Последнее девушка уже додумала сама.

Ученица выбрала людное место, в которое они незамеченными пришли и, скорее всего, такими же уйдут. Кроме того, обличие Кайло Рена среди разношерстной публики тоже не выделялось. Р подошла к прилавку с фруктами, на который указал ей наставник. Девушка сглотнула: продавец-кролут совсем не походил на дружелюбного мужчину.

— Что вам нуж… — но не закончил предложение, лишь заметил, как перед его лицом провели рукой и произнесли: 

— Ты считаешь меня постоянным покупателем и предложишь лучший товар, — уверенно, но слишком быстро, проговорила Р.

— Я считаю тебя постоянным покупателем и предложу лучший товар, — монотонно повторил продавец, а потом, будто скинув наваждение, начал радостно приветствовать покупателей. — Ох, как я счастлив вас двоих снова встретить, как в прошлый раз? Вы же знаете, для вас у меня лучший товар.

Он принялся показывать ей и учителю свежие фрукты, ранее ею невиданные, продавец обещал скидки, а в конце разговора, виновато признался:

— Я уже стар, и вечно забываю имена, напомни мне свое, а то как-то неловко забыть имя любимой покупательницы. 

Девушка растерялась. Учитель нарек её при первой встрече Р, и ей понравилось, что у неё такое необычное имя, состоявшие лишь из одной буквы.

— Р, — как-то неловко ответила она, складывая фрукты в сумку.

— Рей, точно, как я мог забыть, — сказал продавец и подмигнул ей.

— Рей? — удивленно повторила девушка и улыбнулась: у продавца, наверное, не только с памятью, но и со слухом были проблемы, но разве это важно?

Имя откликнулось в ней, оно будет напоминать об окончании первого задания, связанного с Силой под началом Кайло Рена.

— Меня зовут Рей, — повторила она скорее себе, чем кролуту и обернулась к учителю: Рей знала, что не подвела. Кроме того, теперь у неё есть настоящее имя с историей, как у известных адептов Силы. Пусть оно дано старым продавцом овощей и фруктов, но он лишь был посланником Вселенной, донёсшим ей имя.

Из-за шлема Рей не увидела ухмылки адепта Темной стороны Силы. Когда-то он предложил ей выбрать настоящее имя, но девушка отказалась, сказав, что и просто Р ей подойдет. Но сегодня она впервые побывала на этой планете и отлично справилась с заданием, наверняка это случайное имя теперь будет ассоциироваться с хорошими воспоминаниями.

**Как у Рей и Энакина появился общий секрет**

Когда Рей впервые увидела синее свечение возле учителя, растаявшее через несколько мгновений, посчитала его обманом зрения и предпочла ничего не говорить Кайло Рену. Наставник о чем-то долго размышлял, и девушка не захотела его отвлекать.

Она положила паек назад в сумку и пошла осмотреть жилище: оно выглядело старым, возможно, стоило его укрепить. За короткое время пребывания на острове Рей успела повстречать странную расу амфибий и милых зверушек, которых учитель назвал поргами.

Во второй раз голубым свечением был объят мужчина, смотревший на её учителя издалека, будто присматривал за ним и удостоверялся, что его помощи здесь не нужно. Он взглянул на Рей и, подмигнув ей, исчез. Сразу же поднялся сильный ветер, потому, прикрыв глаза и придержав волосы, девушка дождалась, когда ветер утихнет.

Рей уже засомневалась, что голубое свечение было игрой её воображения или проделками места, наполненного Силой, и подумывала окликнуть Кайло Рена, чтобы рассказать о случившемся. Но со следующим порывом ветра она ощутила просьбу не говорить никому об их встрече. И девушка послушалась: ощущения были столь естественными, что она не сопротивлялась им.

Рей услышала клёкот поргов, круживших неподалеку от наставника. Они всё не хотели оставляли его в покое: возможно, просили есть или посчитали мужчину большой мамой или папой. Девушка пожалела, что не видит скрытого шлемом лица форсъюзера, ей было любопытно узнать, как он отреагировал на эту ситуацию. Неосознанно она сама начала наблюдать за учителем, как призрак до нее.

**Забота учителя и ученицы**

Выбравшись из той пещеры, Рей поторопилась к заброшенному селению ленэйцев. В её жилище был виден свет от костра, но девушка была настолько измучена испытаниями Темной стороны, что даже не коснулась Силы, чтобы удостоверится, что кроме учителя рядом никого нет.

Оказалось, наставник поддерживал для неё огонь, посчитав, наверное, что прежде, чем она самостоятельно его разведет, успеет простудиться.

Когда Рей вошла в домик, учитель предложил ей переодеться и укутаться в плед. Когда Кайло вышел, чтобы она смогла снять мокрую одежду, девушка решила, что учитель попрощался с ней и ушел спать в свой домик. Однако через некоторое время молодой мужчина вернулся с едой и вскипяченной водой.

— Держи, — кружка с водой была теплой.

Она шепотом поблагодарила.

Наставник сел напротив, периодически ковыряя палкой костер, мясо продолжало жариться.

— Это священное место джедаев? — тишина была приятной, но воспоминания о последних днях рождали новые вопросы. 

— Здесь был их первый храм, — не отрывая взгляда от огня, ответил наставник.

— Был, — повторила девушка, а потом с легкой тревогой спросила. — А последователи Скайуокера сюда не явятся? Это же священное место для них.

— Нет, — посмотрев на ученицу, с неким надломом в голосе он продолжил, — это место осквернено Тьмой, много лет назад последователи грант-мастера джедаев, что обитали здесь, умерли.

Чтобы не создавать неправильного впечатления, добавил:

— Были убиты.

— Первым орденом? — переспросила Рей, и кивок был ей ответом.

Учитель склонил голову и продолжил выводить палкой на земле переплетенные линии и фигуры. Девушка заметила, что мясо начало подгорать, но ей так не хотелось рушить идиллию, что она продолжила просто наблюдать, как Кайло Рен выводил забавные рисунки, а после стирал их подошвой.

Завтра она расскажет, что видела себя и обрывки прошлого в пещере, завтра она спросит о Силе, завтра она снова будет ученицей, но сегодня они были простыми людьми, гревшимися у костра. Рей чувствовала себе никем и считала Кайло Рена таким же, без ярлыков и прошлого они были обычными живыми существами, случайно встретившимися вечером, чтобы разделить подгоревшую еду и тишину на двоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание (из Вукипедии): Кролуты (англ. Crolutes) — внешне неуклюжая раса разумных амфибий. Известный представитель этой расы — Ункар Платт из Нового канона.  
> Ланэйцы (англ. Lanais) — разумная раса амфибий, обитавших на планете Эч-То на протяжении тысяч лет. Все представители расы, жившие на этой планете, хранили верность Силе, заботясь о древних строениях джедаев.


	5. Отклонение 2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к главе: https://is.gd/c8VOCv
> 
> Отдельная благодарность Annette_Headly (на ficbook.net) за редактирование текста *посылает лучи добра* ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚

**Отклонение 2.1**

****

**I. Отклонение в доверии**

— Он не станет джедаем.

Подслушивать нехорошо. Но голос в голове настойчиво советовал внимательно следить за родителями и дядей, отслеживать в Силе, как для них утомительно возиться с ребенком, который не может быть, как все. И, к сожалению ребенка, этот криффов голос часто оказывался прав, особенно в те моменты, когда Бену совсем этого не хотелось.

— Люк, я боюсь за него. Его поведение…

Мальчик ощутил боль, сначала мамину, после свою. Женщина переживала из-за истерик сына, проявлений жестокости, которые ни она, ни Хан не могли контролировать. Врачи предлагали медикаментозное лечение, от которого родители отказались несколько раз, а после, поддавшись душевной слабости, попробовали. Но стало только хуже, ведь дело заключалось не столько, в теле, сколько в душе ребенка — Темная сторона тянула их сына в направлении, где он неизбежно должен был остаться один.

— Его поведение связано с волнениями в Силе, — закончил Люк вместо сестры. — Бен родился с равновесием сторон, и очевидно, что в подростковом возрасте его тело и душа находятся в конфликте со Светом и Тьмой: каждое из проявлений Силы желает доминировать. Я сказал, что не сделаю из него джедая, потому что его всегда будут привлекать Темные учения. И даже, если мы предпримем попытки сделать Бена последователем джедайских учений, Тьма сокрушит этого ребенка, ведь она тоже часть его...

— Лея, я не буду делать из него джедая, — повторил магистр, ведь взгляд сенатора еще был полон надежды, — но буду учить путям Силы, чтобы он смог контролировать себя, возобновить тот баланс сторон, с которым родился.

Мальчик посмотрел на свои ладони. Дядя твердил о равновесии сторон, голос в его голове нашептывал о Тьме, мама боялась его способностей, а отец ничего не понимал, когда речь заходила о, как выражался контрабандист, «криффой Силе», и лишь призрак дедушки говорил с ним, как с ребенком, и обещал поддерживать его, всегда. Без оговорок, без упоминаний мистической Силы, от которой Бена уже подташнивало. Все вокруг были так зациклены на мощи этой пресловутой Силы, что совсем не замечали его — мальчика, желающего простой поддержки.

— Если мама окажется права, ты разочаруешься во мне? — спросил мальчик у Энакина.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой:

— Я обещал тебе всегда быть рядом.

Ребенок не смог скрыть своей радости. Бену не хватало слов поддержки от родителей, но, когда ему становилось одиноко, когда он сомневался в себе, появлялся дедушка. И Вейдер, точнее его Светлая ипостась, просто выслушивал внука, говорил то, что так хотел услышать двенадцатилетний ребенок. По иронии, с призраком Силы и голосом в голове ему было значительно легче достичь понимания, чем с родителями и сверстниками.

Люк сделал вид, что не заметил присутствия отца и племянника. Кроме того ему предстояло обсудить детали переезда Бена. Лея согласилась отпустить сына на три месяца после того, как у него закончится учебный семестр. Достижения Бена в учебе нельзя было назвать выдающимися, но он сможет наверстать упущенное, когда душевное состояние стабилизируется.

**II. Отклонение в информации**

Люк Скайуокер предстал перед Сенатом в сопровождении стражи. Его учеников не допустили в помещение, а световой меч джедай отдал при первом же требовании.

Изображения последних новостей в голонете менялись с небольшой периодичностью. Каждый из присутствующих, при желании, успевал прочесть заголовки и разглядеть прикреплённые фото: иногда одиночные снимки Кайло Рена или Вейдера, было несколько снимков Леи и Хана. Лицо гранд-мастера тоже засветилось: использовали фото из архивов времен Галактической войны.

Люк сохранял спокойствие и не отводил взгляда от новостей, невзирая на все эмоции, что переполняли помещение. Он понимал: известия, обговариваемые в Галактике последние три дня, заставили Сенат пересмотреть прежние решения. — Системы порицают правительство Республики, — объявил канцлер. — Сенат, согласно уговору, поддерживал нейтралитет, пока настоящее имя Кайло Рена не стало достоянием общественности.

Ответа не последовало. Представители систем и планет шептались, но это не было чем-то новым. Среди нынешних членов правящего органа были, как те, кто лично присутствовал при подписании соглашения с Люком и Леей, так и те, кто пришёл позже и сейчас должны были нести ответственность за действия предыдущих сенаторов. Невзирая на то, что доступ к сегодняшнему заседанию был не у каждого члена Сената, нельзя было со стопроцентной уверенностью заявлять, что утечки информации не произойдет.

Заголовки в голонете оповещали, что под давлением Леи Органа, бывшего сенатора, и гранд-мастера джедаев Люка Скайуокера, Сенат смотрел сквозь пальцы на все преступления Кайло Рена против Новой Республики. И все потому, что преступником оказался Бен Соло — принц Альдераана и наследник большой власти. Некоторые осмеливались рядом с фото Кайло Рена прикрепить изображение Вейдера, а в текстах статей сравнивать их деятельность. Конечно, в новостях было достаточно критики позиции властей, всплыли и старые неудачи Леи и Люка, некоторые даже не постеснялись вспомнить прошлое Хана до уничтожения «Звезды Смерти».

_«Мы не можем оповестить людей, что Бен Соло поспособствовал получению сведений, которые уберегли Хосниан-Прайм от уничтожения. Даже, если это предотвратило разрушение Республики, мы вынуждены следовать нашему соглашению, гранд-мастер Люк. Нам не оставили выбора»._

Прочесть мысли-оправдания — не самое лучшее использование мощи Силы, но оно подтверждало кое-что очень важное: Сенат не забыл о договоренности. Хоть канцлер и не может вслух произнести все обстоятельства и случаи, когда им было выгодно данное соглашение. Конечно, представители власти хотели бы умолчать, как на многие годы получили в свое распоряжение Люка и Лею.

Гранд-мастер не волновался. Не волновался даже, когда, придерживаясь упомянутого соглашения, ему зачитали обвинения Кайло Рена. Джедая не покинула уверенность, когда воспроизвели голокрон, записанный четырнадцать лет назад им, Леей и Беном. Дядя Кайло Рена лишь раз нарушил тишину, подтвердив, что не отказывается от обещания данного Сенату, Лее и племяннику:

— Я принимаю обвинения, выдвинутые Бену Соло, и согласен понести наказание вместо него.

В зале воцарилась тишина. Люди, не чувствительные к Силе, не понимали мастера джедаев, его поступки не поддавались логике обычного здравомыслящего человека.

— Общественности объявят, что Вы находитесь под следствием, в связи с делом Кайло Рена. Начиная с данного момента, если будут доказательства новых преступлений Бена Соло, он будет лично отвечать за них. У него больше нет защиты Сената.

Шумиха вокруг заключения Люка Скайуокера должна была оттеснить новости о Кайло Рене на второй план. Джедай надеялся, что отец оказался прав, и те страшные видения будущего можно трактовать по-разному. Мужчина решил не сдаваться и верить в Бена до последнего. Люк попытался донести только одно сообщение через Силу.

_«Твоя имя означает «Надежда» для нас»._

Больше его не посещали тревожные мысли. Он сделал всё, что мог, вверяя будущее следующему поколению, как когда-то Оби-Ван до него, позволив Дарту Вейдеру убить себя.

«Нечего мной прикрываться», — наверняка что-то в таком духе сказал бы учитель.

Люк сел на свою койку и посмотрел на закрытые двери — он ждал.

**III. Отклонения в подчинении**

Голограмма Верховного лидера когда-то внушала ей трепет. Еще ребенком она представала перед ним со своими учителями, и каждый раз он спрашивал её об успехах в освоении Силы. Грандиозность всегда подавляла Рей, заставляла чувствовать себя мелкой и такой беспомощной, неуклюжей на фоне темных форсъюзеров. Тогда он казался действительно Верховным владыкой. Но, чем чаще она меняла наставников, тем больше девочка подбиралась к секрету Первого ордена: Сноук был официальным лицом и лишь вещал от имени тех, кто скрывался в тени.

Рей осознала, что сейчас, когда позади находился учитель, она не чувствовала необходимости поклоняться голограмме. Сила Сноука больше не внушала ужаса, ведь он был таким же прописанным персонажем, как и она. Верховный лидер больше не олицетворял для нее Первый орден и Темную сторону Силы.

— Я хотел взглянуть на тебя прежде, чем ты отправишься на задание, — наставник убедил её следовать этикету, а она не спорила с Кайло Реном. — Мой ученик полтора года тренировал тебя ради единственной цели: убийства гранд-мастера джедаев. Сейчас события сложились лучшим образом, чтобы завершить твое обучение.

Её не просили говорить, поэтому, замерев в поклоне, девушка внимательно слушала. Повиновению её учили с рождения, казаться кем-то ей удавалось лучше всего.

Да, события чудным образом сложились едва ли не идеально для Первого ордена. Её цель отбывала наказание, а вся Галактика была смущена известиями о настоящей личности Кайло. Пока люди заняты сплетнями о семье Скайуокеров, она могла спокойно выполнить задание. Наставник и вправду был невероятным: подготовил неталантливое наследие ситхов к её… экзамену, переходу на Темную сторону? Всего за год и несколько месяцев.

— Тебе известно, почему тебя избрали в качестве убийцы Люка Скайуокера?

— Нет, Верховный лидер, — девушка не поднимала глаза, но не сомневалась, Сноук упивается своим положением, властью и возможностями, которые он видит перед собой.

— Императора сразил его ученик — Дарт Вейдер — отец Люка Скайуокера. Возмездие адептов Темной стороны свершится, когда наследие Дарта Сидиуса погасит ту надежду, которая пылала все эти тридцать лет. Не считаешь ли это закономерностью?

— Если говорить о закономерности, тогда, разве не ученик Люка Скайуокера — его наследник — должен убить гранд-мастера?

Послышался смех Верховного лидера.

— Твой учитель уже завершил переход на Темную сторону, когда убил собственного отца. Кроме того, мы желаем, чтобы именно ты убила джедая, — и под этим «мы» скрывался не Сноук, ему просто приказали, а он так самонадеянно старался выставить себя главным.

Рей ощущала твердость. Больше она не была напуганным ребенком, который только и делал, что разочаровывал. Кайло Рен учил её Темной стороне так, как никто до него: через баланс Света и Тьмы в ней. Он вел её во Тьму, зажигая яркие огоньки вокруг них, и тогда бывший образец Rい 9.01 увидела могущество Силы. Её поразила многогранность, которую скрывали от неё другие учителя, и так открыто призирал Сноук. Лишь её истинный наставник показал подлинное величие баланса. Тогда она познала уверенность в себе.

— Да, Верховный лидер.

— В тебе много Света, но он погаснет, — в голосе Сноука Светлая сторона порицалась, едва не физически ощущалось презрение, энергии протухших догм заполнили пространство.

— Да, Верховный лидер, — но голос не выдал её, как и учил наставник.

— Но, если он не исчезнет, — как-то слишком вкрадчиво заговорил Сноук, — то мы обратимся к старому обряду ситхов — убийству учителя. Наследие Дарта Сидиуса не может быть наполнено Светом. Или ты перейдешь на Темную сторону, или погибнешь.

Кажется, её уже не рассматривали в качестве даже сосуда, вынашивающего детей, что для Рей было неким облегчением, она не хотела сношаться с кем-то, чтобы потом в мире появился еще один образец с набором цифр вместо имени. Но не угроза ли сейчас прозвучала из уст Лидера? И была ли эта угроза адресована ей или Кайло Рену? Девушка решила не выяснять, да от неё и не требовали слов.

— Как только завершишь задание, лети на «Господство». Я лично поприветствую тебя. Вместе с твоим учителем. Значит, угрожали наставнику.

— Да, Верховный лидер.

Позже учитель назовет её уверенность невежеством. И она согласится, жалея, что это будет последним, что он скажет перед тем, как она поднимется по трапу на задание.


	6. Отклонение 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Да, хатт его подери, да. Она это почувствовала, как только увидела его — знание её учителя — это знание Люка Скайуокера. Узы наставника и ученика, ранее связавшие Кайло Рена и магистра джедаев, теперь впутали и её в сложнейший узор Силы. Она стала маленькой частью запутанной, но от этого не менее прекрасной связи, что была так же беспорядочна, как звезды в далеких галактиках. Рассматривая их издалека, казалось, будто они выглядят, как единое целое. Вот она — это криффова Светлая сторона, от которой постоянно морщился Сноук — огоньки во тьме.

**Отклонение 2.2**

**I. Отклонение в расчетах**  
Хан был в ярости. Он слабо понимал суть происходящего, но главную мысль уловил: Люк предложил Бену изучить то, что умел Дарт Вейдер.  
— Он же отрубил тебе руку, уничтожил Альдераан, в конце концов, меня едва не убил, когда заморозил в той штуковине. Ты хочешь, чтобы Бен изучал Силу, что привела твоего отца, Избранного, к жизни цепного пса Империи? Он же еще ребенок!  
Лея настояла на том, чтобы отдать Бена на обучение к Люку два года назад, а теперь неугомонный Скайуокер утверждал, что и это не выход. Его сын, его, крифф подери, сын, покинет дом, чтобы практиковать запрещенные учения.  
— Хан, я учил его понимать, что с ним происходит. Раньше он даже не мог выразить словами, что его разрывает на части. Сейчас же он не только знает, что его терзает, но и находится в поиске выхода.  
— Нет, Люк. Ты совсем спятил со своей Силой, — Хан едва сдерживал ярость, ткнув указательным пальцем в грудь джедая, не то жалея, что оставил бластер на «Соколе», не то радуясь, что у него не подрагивают пальцы и он бы с легкостью использовал оружие, чтобы вправить кое-кому мозги.  
— Лея, — в поиске поддержки мужчина обернулся к жене, — неужели мы сейчас серьезно обсуждаем возможность превратить нашего сына в преступника?  
На последнем слове его голос дрогнул. Он желал для Бена лучшей жизни, без контрабандистов и Силы, но, кажется, только он готов отстаивать будущее ребенка.  
— Хан, я уже ничего не знаю, — в голосе женщине звучало отчаяние, она стиснула спинку стула, едва удерживаясь на ногах, но Соло не смог себя заставить подойти к ней и поддержать, он и сам едва держался. — Я не знаю, как помочь нашему сыну. Мы испробовали все! Мы даже пичкали его лекарствами. Слышишь, мы это с ним сделали...  
Она не кричала, но боль, что разрывала Органу изнутри, ощущалась так сильно, будто её слова били по открытой ране:   
— Ты его видел? — против её воли на глазах наворачивались слезы. — Он начал оживать. Здесь, изучая Силу… — ноги женщины подкосились и она осела на пол.   
— Хан, даже если это Темная Сила, мне плевать. Мне плевать, если он только жив.  
Это было падением Леи Органа-Скайуокер-Соло. Она отреклась от всего в это мгновение ради сына. Принцесса Альдераана признавала свое поражение перед Империей, Императором и ситхами, лишь бы её мальчик больше не страдал. Генерал Соло тут же оказался возле жены, и она сразу вцепилась в его одежду. Женщина дрожала и плакала, кажется, у нее началась истерика.  
Люк почувствовал волнение в Силе и увидел своего племянника. Магистр сам предложил провести этот разговор в его доме, а не на «Соколе», так что не удивительно, что Бен решил встретиться со своими родителями, как только узнал об их прибытии. Мастер джедаев с ужасом подумал, как отразится эта сцена на подростке, но рядом Люк заметил отца. Энакин Скайуокер стоял за спиной Бена. Кажется, призрак Силы вновь спас ситуацию.  
— Голос в моей голове утверждает, что вы меня ненавидите...  
Лея замерла, неосознанно стиснув пальцы сильнее, но Хан никак не отреагировал.   
— Я стал причиной вашего отчаяния и чувствую вину за это. Но призрак Силы, дедушка, твердит, что вы испытываете эту боль, потому что я вам дорог. Я… я хочу изучать Темную сторону Силы, потому что она… нет, — Бен мотнул головой, стиснув кулаки, и посмотрел на родителей. — Я знаю, что так будет правильно. Мастер Люк учил меня управлять Силой и я чувствую, что мне надо познать её разные проявления. То, что предлагает дядя, было моим решением. Это я настоял на нем.  
— Бен...  
Хан едва нашел силы произнести имя сына. Его маленький Бен, ранее наставивший бластер на незваного гостя, его невероятный сын, который помогал ему чинить старое корыто, до сих пор гордо называющееся «Соколом Тысячелетия», и обыгрывал Чуи в любой игре… Его Бен стал таким взрослым.  
— Пап, я… — он не удержал слезы, да еще и сопли начали течь; нет, пацан — еще совсем ребенок. — Я знаю, что у тебя не лучшие воспоминания о дедушке...  
Он несколько раз пересказывал историю, как Вейдер не очень радостно воспринял признание Леи в любви Хану и отдал его мандалорцу, едва не убил, заморозив в карбоните.   
— Но… твое прошлое, оно тоже не идеально. Я не прошу вас помогать мне стать ситхом, а прошу помочь мне найти свое место в Галактике. Если я не избавлюсь от голоса в голове, то рано или поздно сойду с ума. Он постоянно утверждает, что вы — плохие, искажает ваши поступки и постоянно твердит, что я один. А ещё голос хочет, чтобы я убил лицемерных последователей учений джедаев. Пожалуйста, помогите мне лишь в одном — подпишите соглашение дяди.  
Лея набралась сил, чтобы встать. Она отпустила Хана и самостоятельно дошла до сына. Мальчик старался вытереть слезы и сопли, но сделал еще хуже, размазав их по всему лицу. Все было так нелепо и ужасно. Он все испортил. Но тут же ощутил тепло и остолбенел: мать крепко-крепко прижала сына к себе.  
— Бен, ты — самый смелый мальчик, которого я только встречала. Ты — самый умный сын, которым только можно гордиться. Ты — самая большая надежда, которая у нас когда-либо была. И дело в не Силе, нет. Ты такой для нас только потому, что ты — это ты. Мы любим тебя, потому что ты — это ты.  
Бен обнял мать так же сильно, как и она его. Как же хорошо, что он послушался дедушку и не убежал подумать в одиночестве обо всем услышанном в доме дяди.  
Позже, когда Бен покинет родителей, он поймет, что совет Энакина помог разрешить конфликт в их семье: больше юный Соло не сомневался в родителях. Отец не подписал соглашение, но Сенат все равно одобрил его. Теперь документы Бена Соло потеряются из-за бюрократии, а мама с дядей сделают его каким-то отшельником, чтобы объяснить исчезновение. Лея и Люк сохранили ему жизнь ценой собственной свободы, теперь они зависимы от политики нового Сената.  
Хан не захотел принимать участие в этой авантюре, чем немало удивил Чубакку. Вуки был уверен, что Соло-старший, как никто, должен понимать желание сына найти себя настоящего. Вот только капитан «Сокола» был разгневан и, кажется, обижен, будто его самого предали. Но Бен не мог поступить иначе, хоть голос уже давно не давал о себе знать, но, скорее всего, так было из-за присутствия Энакина.  
Чуи попрощался с ним один — коротко, дав несколько напутствий о полезной еде, несъедобных существах и осторожности с девушками, загнав тем самым юношу в краску. Он же Силу собирался изучать, а не подружек заводить. Однако советы Бен на всякий случай постарался запомнить, даже то, что за шкуру вулптекса можно получить хорошее вознаграждение на черном рынке.  
Хан оказался на корабле сына: проверял технику перед отправкой, попутно под нос бормоча ругательства на хаттском. Подросток понимал: отец иначе не мог. Ему об этом говорили мать, дядя, даже дедушка и тот встал на сторону отца, что было немного странно.   
Когда Соло-старший встал с места пилота и увидел Бена позади, то почесал затылок. Прощание. Ему никогда они не давались.  
— Держи, — он всунул сыну свой бластер. — Может, он не такой крутой, как световой меч, но в бою пригодится.  
Подросток кивнул в ответ на это.  
Хан задумчиво смотрел на бластер, вспоминая прошлое.  
— Когда в детстве ты наставил на моего старого подельника бластер, я испугался. Но, как только ты снял его с предохранителя, я стал самым гордым отцом в Галактике. В десятитысячный раз повторю, я ни черта не понимаю в этой вашей Силе, и всей душой её ненавижу...  
Юноша сжался, будто порг, услышавший плач Чуи при прощании с Беном.   
— Но я поддержу твой выбор, потому что я твой отец. Я постараюсь помочь тебе во всем, хоть и толку от меня мало, — Хан продолжал смотреть на бластер, боясь, встретиться с разочарованным взглядом сына, но вместо слов Бен просто прижался к нему.  
«Совсем, как Лея».  
Этот долговязый юнец был таким добрым ребенком. Хан боялся, что Сила изменит его, украдет его у него. Его маленького, смышленого, моментами такого неловкого и нескладного… Его Бена. Его Надежду.  
>— Пап, я… — ему еще и пятнадцати нет, но его хватка едва не заставила Хана взвыть от боли.  
— Я знаю, Бен. Я знаю.   
Мужчина стерпел неудобства и опустил подбородок на голову сына; тот так вымахал, наверное, и его перерастет.  
Хан Соло не удержался и попросил своего сына только об одном, прежде чем трап закрылся:  
— Что бы там не случилось в будущем, прошу, только не замораживай своего старика в карбоните.  
Бен неловко кивнул, услышав, как Энакин позади недовольно фыркнул. Сколько этот Хан будет вспоминать тот случай?

«Скажи, всегда ли ты говоришь родным о боли, что терзает тебя? Взрослые боятся своей боли, боятся, что заставят тебя страдать. И иногда, желая уберечь тебя от боли, они причиняют новую. Будь сильным и покажи им пример».  
Если бы не этот совет, Бен не сомневался, его жизнь была бы совсем иной — полной скорби и одиночества. Но вместе он и его семья, преодолели разногласия. Тогда. Это была их победа. Он услышал, как дедушка похвалил его, маму, Люка и даже отца.  
Энакин держал свое слово и не покидал его, даже, когда всё казалось безнадежным. Даже, когда он нашел обладателя голоса в своей голове.  
— Юный Соло, я чувствую твое желание изучить Темную сторону Силу.

  
**II. Отклонение от канонов**  
Вход за ней закрылся автоматически. Рей посмотрела через «окно», чтобы убедится, что дроиды-охранники не заподозрили неладное. Когда груды железа прошли мимо, девушка облегченно выдохнула и посмотрела на заключенного, в чью камеру она вошла без приглашения.  
Да, не так Рей представляла свое появление перед жертвой. Но старик совсем не проявил заинтересованности в происходящем, просто смотрел на нее. Даже не удивился. Предчувствовал, что за ним придут?  
Учитель не считал её готовой, но приказ поступил свыше. Кажется, Люка Скайуокера желало убить так много народу со всей Галактики, что её поторопили, чтобы элементарно не опоздать.  
Она активировала световой меч. Пора.  
— Синий? — скорее в голосе звучало любопытство, нежели удивление.  
— Он мне подходит, — почему-то девушка не смогла промолчать. Да, её кайбер-кристалл был не красным, но наставник счел, что важнее цвета — согласованность с мечником.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — и здесь не было места сарказму.  
Вот поэтому она была еще не готова. Ей приходилось убивать, но обычно противники первыми пытались её прикончить. А этот джедай сидит и просто смотрит на нее и световой меч — само олицетворение смирения в этот момент.  
— Я пришла Вас убить.  
Да, безусловно так и должен вести себя последователь ситхских учений: говорить о своих будущих действиях таким жалким голосом, едва не дрожа от беспомощности. Раньше у нее не было шанса даже открыть рот, противники всегда нападали первыми, а сейчас? Сейчас она не защищалась, она не могла обратиться к своей ярости, потому что никто её не активировал необходимостью защиты. Не было ни гребаных врачей с их инструментами возле лица, ни садистских учителей, только смиренный джедай.  
«Меня учили джедаи».  
Теперь многое стало понятным. Кайло Рен был племянником Люка Скайуокера, конечно, его учили Силе. Но, когда она смотрела на гранд-мастера, кое-что другое отзывалось в ней — Сила. Она тянула её к джедаю, будто говорила «мы знакомы, мы уже встречались в Силе». И Рей сделала полшага назад и уперлась в дверь камеры. Конечно, без ключа она не откроется, но, крифф подери, её прошиб холодный пот.  
— Бен учил тебя путям Силы.  
Конечно, она сейчас, как раскрытая книга. Даже, если ментальные барьеры выставлены, её вид говорил куда красноречивей воспоминаний.  
— Он учил тебя методами Светлой стороны.  
Да, хатт его подери, да. Она это почувствовала, как только увидела его — знание её учителя — это знание Люка Скайуокера. Узы наставника и ученика, ранее связавшие Кайло Рена и магистра джедаев, теперь впутали и её в сложнейший узор Силы. Она стала маленькой частью запутанной, но от этого не менее прекрасной связи, что была так же беспорядочна, как звезды в далеких галактиках. Рассматривая их издалека, казалось, будто они выглядят, как единое целое. Вот она — это криффова Светлая сторона, от которой постоянно морщился Сноук — огоньки во тьме.  
— Вы… знали, — догадка ужаснула девушку.  
— Что ко мне явится ученица Бена? — смешливо спросил он. — Нет. Я ожидал, что пришлют его.  
— Вы хотите умереть от руки адепта Темной стороны.  
Вот что передавала ей Сила — правду. Правду, что если она убьет Люка   
Скайуокера, находящегося здесь из-за…   
— Вы здесь, чтобы защитить учителя? — и хоть интонация была вопросительной, произнесенное прозвучало утверждением.  
Он не ставил барьеров, Рей могла читать его. Она — образец с лабораторий Первого ордена копалась в голове гранд-магистра джедаев. Образы наставника в разные возрастные периоды, война Альянса и Галактической империи, перешедшая в гражданскую войну, «Звезда смерти», последователи Света из Праксеума джедаев, его семья, мертвые дети, жена, Сила и она — Рей, отображающаяся в его глазах.  
— Если я убью Вас, Вы станете могущественным джедаем в Силе.  
Вот оно — заключение, вот она — причина спокойствия и смирения. Вот, почему в нем не было конфликта. Люк Скайуокер олицетворял надежду: для Республики, для нового поколение джедаев, для… Бена. Это имя вновь и вновь всплывало в Силе. Она ощущала, как это имя резонирует с Люком, будто имеет одинаковую с ним природу — все та же надежда. И эту же надежду перенял Кайло Рен от мастера джедаев, воплотив её значение в новом поколении.  
Рей увидела цельную цепочку от учителя к ученику: джедай Старой Республики — наставник Избранного, покорился Вселенной и своим исчезновением ознаменовал появление новой надежды для Альянса, теперь же Скайуокер желал уйти, чтобы его место занял другой носитель Надежды.  
И Рей осела. Это было слишком. Слишком светло и чисто. Так не бывает, так не по-настоящему, так не принято в этом мире. Синий свет потух.  
— Как наследие Палпатина, я должна Вас убить, иначе учителю не простят моей ошибки, — она оправдывалась перед мужчиной, едва не плача от нахлынувшей Силы.   
Почему? Почему наставник не предупредил её? Почему её Тьма радуется, а Свет ярко пылает в Душе?  
Она притянула к себе меч и со второй попытки сумела встать. Сделала несколько шагов к койке и замерла, будто это её сейчас сразили световым мечом.  
— Ты не наследие, а наследница Палпатина.   
Впервые, её впервые так назвали и — Рей почувствовала влагу на щеках. Ментальные барьеры рухнули, и Сила начала бушевать в помещении, свет несколько раз замигал, все вокруг на несколько секунд погрузилось во Тьму, но потом восстановилось.  
Люк Скайуокер посмотрел за спину девушки, будто между ней и дверями находился кто-то ещё. Она тоже ощутила присутствие: знакомое и ставшее ей родным. Но наставник не мог сейчас быть в двух шагах от неё. Кайло Рен находился на «Господстве», хоть она и чувствовала его дыхание позади себя. Рей не оборачивалась, чтобы удостовериться, что ощущение — лишь проделки Силы. Он просто не мог быть здесь сейчас даже, если ей этого очень хочется.  
— Бен учил тебя, как падавана, а не ситха, — отметил Люк .  
— Учитель — не ситх, — её разгневал этот факт.   
Последним ситхами были Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер. Все, кто сейчас в тени, — простые адепты Темной стороны Силы, они не следовали правилу двух, она этому очевидное доказательство.  
— Но и джедаем не стал, — подтвердил Люк, хотя никто его об этом не спрашивал. — Рей.  
Она откликнулась на это имя, совсем не заботясь, откуда он его узнал.   
— Не бойся.  
Девушка кивнула и активировала меч. Сила, бушевавшая в помещении, обрела равновесие: Темная и Светлая сторона Силы пришли к соглашению в этой камере. Хотя бы здесь. Она и дальше ощущала присутствие учителя, и это придало ей сил. Надежда придала ей сил.

  
**III. Отклонение от предназначения**  
Кайло Рену понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы успокоить ум. Мужчина скрыл свое волнение в силе от Сноука, чтобы не выдать все ощущения, пережитые в тюремной камере Люка Скайуокера.  
Бен не просто был там, он ощущал бывшего учителя и Рей, будто сам являлся частью её сознания. Это не было проекцией Силы, но было что-то настолько мощное, что перенесло его к ученице и сделало видимым для дяди.  
— Кажется, ты не рад, — Энакин смотрел на подавленного внука, который, положив локти на колени, сидел на кровати без движения уже некоторое время.  
— Вот, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил о Судьбе, — подняв взор на призрака Силы, ответил молодой мужчина.   
Сейчас он был настолько погружен в мысли, что даже не задумался, опасно ли появление Энакина на «Господстве».  
— Как иначе назвать то, что ты, из рода Скайуокера, обучаешь потомка Палпатина, — дедушка явно наслаждался этой развязкой. — Сила знает толк в твистах.  
— Наша жизнь — не шутка, — зло процедил Кайло, его отстраненность сменилась гневом. — Не шутка и то, что Рей сейчас летит на «Господство», и её Свет так легко не скрыть. Не от настоящего Сноука, не здесь, на этом корабле.  
Энакин молчал. Бен научился контролировать свои эмоции, стал более стабилен, но то, как эта ситуация вывела его из строя, было показательным для Скайуокера в Силе.   
Тревога за ученицу лишила его спокойствия и сужала поле зрения. Его роду свойственно терять рассудительность в мгновения беспокойства, хотя это характерная черта большинства людей, но не стоит быть таким высокомерным по отношению к своей семье.  
— Я не знаю, как поступить, — отчаяние вырвалось на свободу, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и форсъюзер заплачет.  
— Ты не один, Бен, — призрак посмотрел на шлем Вейдера, который его внук отыскал на Эндоре, исполняя очередной бессмысленный приказ Сноука. — Ты же понимаешь, что та связь была большим, чем просто телепатическое общение между джедаем и падаваном.  
Соло-младший молчал.   
— Вы сможете найти решение, когда придет время. Вместе. Просто доверься Силе.  
Кайло сжал кулаки. Нет у них времени придумывать стратегии, нет у них ресурсов противостоять Первому ордену. Больше он не мог следовать совету дедушки и просто доверять Силе, сейчас речь шла не только о его будущем, но и о девушке — его ученице.  
— Я не могу рисковать ею, она этого не заслужила после всего.  
Контакт через Силу и потрясение самой Рей до сих пор эхом откликались в Бене. Хоть они не были сейчас соединены, но слабые вибрации еще доносились. Внук Скайуокера вовремя скрыл своё волнение — такие сильные переживания были опасны на дредноуте.  
Призрак Силы, ощущая волнение вокруг внука, дождался нужного момента, когда Бен был готов его слушать:  
>— Она не заслужила, чтобы её недооценивали, — Энакин редко говорил жестко, но сейчас был один из таких случаев.   
Бен был прав в одном: времени нет. Нет на самобичевание и эгоистичное желание сделать все так, как проще для себя. Да, проще не впутывать ученицу и справиться как-то самому, даже если погибнешь в конце. Да, легче недоверие назвать заботой и поддаться страху.   
— Забудь про страх и доверься Силе еще раз.  
Напряжение все еще чувствовалось через Силу, но до Сноука оно не дошло.

  
Он ощутил её, как только девушка вышла из гиперпространства. Назойливое чувство никак не давало покоя: Рей тоже нервничала и переживала… за него? Вместо того, чтобы беспокоится о своей жизни и возможном поединке с наставником, она тревожилась о том, как её действия отразятся на нем. Ментальный барьер девушки никуда не делся, но Бен просто перешагнул за него и оказался в её голове — ученица была не против.  
До того, как Кайло успел её встретить, Сноук сообщил о своем желании видеть ученика. Девушку должны были привести потом. Верховный лидер во время аудиенции молчал, постукивая с небольшой периодичностью пальцами по подлокотнику трона: монотонно, шесть раз в минуту. Когда Рей села в лифт, постукивание прекратилось. Кайло Рен почувствовал её. Проявление Силы ученицы походило на бушующую стихию — потрясение от задания нарушило баланс в ней. Она точно не была готова к предстоящей беседе.  
Состояние Рей сказывалось на нем: не зря Лидер не сводил глаз со своего ученика, все это время непрерывно испытывая и проверяя. Вот он — его экзамен, как наставника Рей — наследницы ситхов.  
Звук открывающихся дверей лифта прозвучал слишком громко для Кайло. Последующие спешные шаги не предвещали ничего хорошего. Она остановилась возле преклонившего одно колено учителя. И это было ошибкой — они будто увидели наяву свои самые большие страхи: Сноук мог заметить их связь. Девушка сглотнула, понимая, что не сможет вымолвить ни слова.  
— Как прошло задание?  
Но в ответ — тишина. Ладони вспотели, а ноги едва держали тело вертикально, страх боли пугал её. Но если бы это привело к смерти, она была бы не против. Теперь не против.  
Повторного вопроса не последовало, а её световой меч направился к Сноуку прямо в руку. Он с любопытством ощупал его, чувствуя природу кристалла, а после память предмета раскрыла прошлое перед Сноуком.  
Когда Верховный лидер открыл глаза, он не спеша положил сейбер на подлокотник трона и сложил пальцы рук в замок. Чувствительные подушечки утратили контакт с заключёнными в мече воспоминаниями о Светлой стороне.  
— Свет в тебе не погас.  
Рен видел все тоже, что и Рей, через особую связь и запросто мог использовать ситуацию себе на пользу — рукоятка меча Рей начала двигаться.

— Жаль, значит, придется прибегнуть к…  
Но ощутив ужасающее жжение, что пронзило его насквозь, Верховный лидер лишь тяжело выдохнул, скрывая свою боль. В тоже мгновение синий световой меч направился в сторону Рей.  
Они даже не переглянусь — не было нужды, ведь ощущали друг друга, как себя. Скоординировать действия против преторианской гвардии тоже не понадобилось: Кайло и Рей просто знали, что и как делать, будто в то мгновение их Сила слилась воедино. Они стали одним целым, и это ослепляющее чувство — баланс Силы — настиг их в это мгновение. Целая Вселенная была едина с ними.  
Последний страж упал возле Кайло. Они, тяжело дыша, посмотрели в глаза друг другу (поскольку надломленный шлем учителя валялась где-то рядом) и безмолвно разговаривали. Ощущения единства стало настолько сильным, что едва ли не приносило боль — они потеряли границы Себя.   
В миг битвы, когда их тела соприкасались, это казалось столь интимным, что у Рей пробегали мурашки по коже. Хорошо, что она не видела лица наставника, тогда еще скрытого шлемом.  
Им пришлось вот так стоять несколько минут, чтобы узы, связавшие их воедино, ослабли, и они снова почувствовали себя собой: разбалансированными, ощущающими свое собственное Я.  
С трона упала верхняя часть тела Сноука, но они этого не услышали, продолжив смотреть друг на друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Вулптекс (англ. Vulptex) — похожие на лис существа, обитавшие в норах и тоннелях под поверхностью покрытой солью минеральной планеты Крэйт. Их отличительной чертой была белая кристаллическая шерсть (из Вукипедии)  
> Дарт Вейдер не знал, что Лея его дочь, когда замораживал Хана, да и это была пробная заморозка перед прибытием Люка. Но ведь герои могут по-разному запомнить события тех времен (ложные воспоминания и все такое). Тизер: к истории заморозки в карбоните и Энакина, разбирающегося в общение с детьми, мы еще вернемся в 0.2.


	7. Отклонение 2.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мемов с Ханом Соло много не бывает:  
> https://is.gd/lATs18  
> https://is.gd/ZqT1E2  
> https://is.gd/zgAAv0  
> https://is.gd/NNT3Wb

**I. Отклонение от курса**

Уничтожение «Старкиллера» усугубило текущую ситуацию: Верховный Лидер был зол и требовал невозможного — возместить ущерб, конечно, кровью; генерал Хакс стал более дерганым и едва ли не каждого подозревал в шпионаже; а Кайло, прикрываясь поисками базы Сопротивления, до этого момента никак не был задействован во всем этом.

Расследование Армитажа вывело неожиданно не на Сопротивление, а на контрабандистов, до того избегавших прямой конфронтации с Первым орденом. Узнать, что именно Сенат пообещал авантюристам за сотрудничество не удалось. Но нависшая опасность реализации проекта «Старкиллер», безусловно, подтолкнула Республику, не располагающую достаточной военной мощью, на сотрудничество с контрабандистами. Что бы они там не выбили у демократов, их риск, в конечном итоге, оправдался.

Не удивительно, ведь военной мощи Сенату не хватало, а сделки властей Республики с авантюристами открывали новые возможности для закадычных товарищей генерала Хана Соло по обе стороны закона. Вот только мстить за уничтожение «Звезды смерти III» придется Кайло Рену: Верховный Лидер лично поручил ему выслеживание контрабандистов.

— Хан Соло, — форсъюзеру не нужно было дослушивать окончание предложения, чтобы понять к чему вел учитель. — Он принимал участие в уничтожении первых «Звезд смерти», даже спустя столько лет генерал тесно связан с контрабандистами. Но ты и так уже понял, чего я от тебя ожидаю, мой ученик.

— Да, учитель.

— Любопытное наблюдение: трижды наш проект по уничтожению планет рушился при участии одного и того же человека. Не считаешь ли это подозрительным?

Взгляд Кайло был направлен в пол — он не смел смотреть на наставника.

Адепт Силы не сомневался, что источником только что высказанных Сноуком подозрений явно был генерал Хакс.

— Масштаб проекта первой «Звезды смерти» не позволил ему оставаться незамеченным, желание повстанцев уничтожить его — логично. Дважды Альянс доказывал, что затраты на «Звезду смерти» не стоят того страха, ведь её уничтожение приносит надежду слабым. «Старкиллер» подтвердил это вновь. А привлечение ветеранов к стратегически важной миссии закономерно, они олицетворяют надежду и обладают опытом, который необходимо передать.

Кайло никогда не скрывал: он был против создания «Старкиллера» — результативность «Звезд смерти» ни разу не оправдывала затрат, а уничтоженные системы — это настоящее расточительство человеческих, и не только, ресурсов. Его позицию Хакс безусловно использовал, чтобы в очередной раз предать сомнению преданность Первому ордену того, в чьих жилах течет кровь генерала Хана Соло и сенатора предыдущего собрания — Леи Органа.

— Не подведи меня, — потребовал учитель и приказал отправиться на поиски виновников. Некоторым кораблям удалось скрыться до того, как истребители напали на их след. Несколько контрабандистов дали отпор и подпортили статистику в этом квартале — треть высланных на подмогу кораблей Первого ордена были уничтожены. Вот только дело было в том, что «Сокол» поднялся без своего капитана на борту — тот решил отвлечь внимание на себя.

— Это ничего не изменит, — голос через модификатор был чужим для Хана, он напомнил мужчине о Дарте Вейдере. — Им всем не скрыться.

Генерал Сопротивления отвлек командующего миссией подальше от боёвых действий по нескольким причинам: штурмовики-мазилы случайно могли задеть его и сына, крики и выстрелы не дали бы возможности спокойно побеседовать и, как отцу, ему хотелось разговаривать не с пародией на Дарта Вейдера, а с сыном, без шлема и этого жуткого голоса.

— Зачем тебе маска, Бен? — он знал ответ, но было нужно как-то вывести сына на разговор. — Сними её.

Чувствительный к Силе оглянулся по сторонам и, сделав несколько шагов, выполнил просьбу-приказ.

— Тебе с мамой было бы тяжело оправдываться, если бы мое лицо засветилось, не так ли? Усмешку в голосе Кайло Хан пропустил намеренно, ведь перед ним стоял его повзрослевший сын, совсем не похожий на того мальчишку, что так крепко обнимал его на прощание.

— Мы бы справились, — ухмылка отца не потеряла былого очарования, хоть он сильно постарел за эти годы. — Ты так повзрослел, Бен.

Кайло Рен не ответил. Что говорить генералу Сопротивления, которого ему приказали убить, что говорить отцу, который просил лишь об одном?

— В любом случае, — мужчина сделал несколько шагов к своему ребенку, заметив, как тот замер: шлем не только скрывал личность, но и все те эмоции, которые так легко было прочесть на его лице, когда тот думал. Хану не нужно было обладать Силой, чтобы понять к чему все идет:

— Бластер тебе пригодился?

Адепт Темной стороны кивнул, но взгляд его был направлен на рукоятку меча. Он только теперь, по тому, как пальцы неестественно сильно сжимали оружие, осознал насколько взволнован встречей.

— Рад этому, — Соло не лгал, Кайло почувствовал, как странное смирение обволакивало отца. Нет, отвлекающий маневр не закончится неожиданным появлением вуки и подмоги, Хан Соло действительно поставил на кон все;

— Может… — от замолчал на мгновение, и в этой тишине было столько несказанного, но форсъюзер смог ощутить каждый тон в Силе, — ты вернешься домой, Бен?

Надежда всегда окружала Бена. Даже сейчас отец не отказался от идеи вернуть единственного ребенка, которого он никогда не хотел отпускать. Но отпустил, потому что сын сам того попросил. Хан просто желал напомнить ему: его никогда не бросали.

_«Прошу…»_

Не произнесенная просьба — разоблачение уязвимости, что была так не свойственна Хану Соло — заставила Кайло дернуться. Таким своего отца он видел впервые. Оторвав взгляд от сейбера, последователь ситхов вокруг себя ощутил не холод от здешнего климата, а страх — ему действительно придется убить собственного отца, и тот, судя по ощущениям в Силе, был не против такого конца.

Хан сократил расстояние между ними и был рад уже тому, что сын просто позволял ему это делать.

— Всё, кроме заморозки в карбоните, помнишь? — даже сейчас он пытался оставаться невероятным Ханом Соло, вот только для Кайло Рена этот спектакль обозначал одно — отец хотел помочь сыну испытать, как можно меньше боли.

— Никому не нужен старик, Первый орден не ведет переговоры, — что тоже было упущением для организации, но Хана ему никогда не позволят обменять даже на тысячу пленных.

Сноук ожидал только одного от своего ученика.

— А вот это вы зря, — мужчина коснулся руки сына, в которой был зажат меч, и Бен вздрогнул.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли сделать то, что нужно, — голос адепта Силы без механических искажений был таким… таким уязвимым, его никто бы не слушал, если бы он говорил своим настоящим голосом, его Бен.

— Я помогу тебе, — капитан «Сокола», безусловно, видел, как метался сын. Это ведь не сдать месторасположение техники или сразиться с учениками Люка на Эч-То. Происходящее было значительно сложнее: убить того, кто не сопротивлялся, того, кто смирился, того, кто желал помочь, даже, если это означало для него смерть.

— Спасибо.

_«Я люблю тебя»._

Сложно было определить, кто именно сделал первое движение, но, надавив пальцем, Кайло Рен активировал меч. Хану было больно, но он нашел в себе силы поднять ладонь, коснуться лица Бена и ощутить тепло, когда его собственное покидало старое тело. Соло был не лучшим отцом в Галактике, возможно, лучший отец никогда бы не отпустил сына изучать Темные учения, но он делал всё, чтобы помочь своему ребенку. Даже, если это значило быть убитым его рукой.

Бен не был шпионом Сопротивления, но произошедшая утечка данных в Первом ордене, которую тот предпочел не заметить, спасла десятки тысяч жизней, поэтому одна смерть контрабандиста, чтобы убедить Верховного лидера в преданности Кайло Рена, явно стоила такой жертвы. Бен должен быть в безопасности после завершения этого задания, что ж, может он, Хан Соло, был отцом даже выше среднего, раз решил умереть ради спасения сына от Тьмы. Сарлакк побрал этого Люка со своими предположениями о Силе и возвращении Бена домой.

Однако, Хан стал отцом, выбравшим смирение ради сына. И он умер, чтобы защитить своего ребенка, своего Бена. И вовсе не из-за того, что Люк был уверен: при таком раскладе точка невозврата для Кайло Рена по плану Сноука превратится в их контратаку.

_«Я знаю»._

Ни со стороны Хана, ни со стороны Бена не было ненависти, переход на Темную сторону не мог быть осуществлен, поскольку жертвенность — это достоинство Света. Вот только Сноуку об этом было знать не обязательно, и Энакин поможет внуку скрыть Надежду в тени боли и горя.

Бен ощутил присутствие дедушки, призрак Силы предложил сжечь тело отца. Так подобает хоронить воинов. Бен не был сейчас в состоянии понять, что Энакин спустя столько лет смог принять Хана. И молодой мужчина не обратил внимания на рождение новой Надежды, что уже соединилась с Силой.

**II. Отклонение в субординации**

— Рей, идем со мной.

Рей посмотрела на протянутую руку и сразу же перевела взгляд на лицо учителя, именно так она сможет понять мотивы предложения. Но страх не исчез, удивление не растворилось, а вдобавок ко всему девушка почувствовала, как жар подступил к щекам.

_«Нет, нет, нет»._

Она обещала себе, когда в очередной раз люди вокруг использовали её, как тестовый образец, что никогда и никому не поверит безоговорочно, что не допустит, чтобы кто-то разочаровал её по-настоящему — предал. Другие, будто подтверждая предположение Рей, оставляли её. Но внутренний голос, что твердил ей бежать, атаковать, но не в коем случае не принимать предложения, растворился в Силе.

Рей прикоснулась к чужой и такой теплой ладони. Тогда же она осознала, что даже не заметила, как подняла руку. Наставник легко сжал её пальцы, будто удостоверился, что девушка никуда не исчезнет и не передумает. Её сомнения передались ему, но нужное им обоим время в молчании расставило все по местам.

Рей верила своему учителю, хоть еще не признавалась себе в этом. Кайло Рен привязался к ученице и не хотел её отпускать.

Как только они выйдут из этой комнаты, наставник объявит себя Верховным лидером по праву старого обычая адептов Темной стороны: ученик убивает учителя. Вот только с тонкостями этого обряда знакомы немногие, а на его стороне призрак Силы, долгое время бывший ситхом, так что убедить сокрытых в тени с трудом, но удастся.

Рей же по их легенде принесет весть, что гранд-мастер джедаев ушёл в Силу, таким образом, порадовав мало осведомлённых в делах Силы предводителей Первого ордена сообщением о кончине последнего настоящего джедая. Вот только многие даже среди последователей ситхов или учеников Люка не задумывались: старое учение кануло в Силу со смертью последнего ситха и джедая — Энакина Скайуокера — более тридцати лет назад.

**III. Отклонение от стереотипов**

Первая встреча прошла секретно и под большим напряжением, ведь с двух сторон было слишком много тех, кто сомневался, что из этого что-то выйдет. Чтобы убедить Республику, если не в искренности намерений, то хотя бы в реальности предложения, встречу было решено провести на подконтрольной Новой Республике планете в неравном соотношении: три корабля Первого ордена против пятнадцати Республики и Сопротивления.

Переговорщики Первого ордена передали голокрон с условиями перемирия. Текст появился перед дипломатами Республики и генералом Леей Органа.

— Откуда нам знать, что это не уловка? — Главным приоритетом Верховного лидера — установить границы, чтобы сосредоточить деятельность Первого ордена не на увеличивании военной мощи, а на улучшении жизни систем, ранее присоединившихся к Ордену добровольно.

— Мы рассмотрим их, — подал голос представитель Сената, — но нам нужно время и гарантии, что сейчас вы не выигрываете время для нападения.

Представители Первого ордена напряглись, но поскольку Верховный лидер дал четкие инструкции, они действовали согласно ранее обговоренному между собой алгоритму. Что бы им не подсказывал опыт, люди Кайло Рена знали, что время их инициативы настанет, когда демократы приступят к обсуждению условий, а пока они должны действовать по четко прописанным указаниям.

— Представитель Первого ордена останется здесь, как связующее звено между Верховным лидером и Республикой. Если Первый орден нарушит договоренности, вы вправе сделать с ним все, что посчитаете нужным. — речь одного из дипломатов, однако, совсем не убедила сторонников демократии.

— Неужели один человек сможет стать гарантией мира? «Старкиллером» вы собирались уничтожить систему Хосниан, а теперь пытаетесь нас убедить, что Первый орден не пожертвует одним человеком, чтобы застать Республику врасплох? — абсурдность предложения вызывала недоумение со смесью раздражения, неужели сторонники Империи сочли своих противников такими наивными глупцами?

— Даже, если этот человек —наследник Палпатина? — Рей присоединилась к разговору — здесь начиналась её партия в этой игре.

Она совсем не удивилась, что предложение Первого ордена не восприняли серьезно, и заставило всех в комнате напрячься и занервничать.

Повод нервничать из-за безопасности людей был, но рядом находился учитель, и их связь через Силу успокаивала, ведь Кайло Рен видел происходящее. И, проследив за взглядом Леи Органы, Рей заметила: Верховного лидера видит не она одна. Однако генерал никак не прокомментировала происходящее. У девушки сложилось ощущение, что женщина рискнула появиться на такой сомнительной и опасной встрече только ради возможности увидеть сына, но даже, если это допущение является правдой, ничто не выдало состояние принцессы.

— И когда он прибудет? — будто в шутку спросил сенатор.

— Я уже здесь. Рей Палпатин.

Их реакция того стоила. Кайло настоял именно на употребление фамилии Императора, вместо предложенного Рей «наследие ситхов», и она сработала, как триггер. Нельзя было сказать наверняка повлечёт ли упоминание фамилии за собой сражение или станет шансом начать переговоры, ведь имя Шива Палпатина имеет множество оттенков для жителей Галактики: он был, как тем, кого избрали канцлером, так и ситхом, создавшим Галактическую Империю.

Учитель стоял за её спиной. Даже, если бы её сейчас захотели пристрелить, он бы заморозил выстрелы (похожее ранее удавалось проделать через Силу), а им бы хватило времени уйти. Дипломаты Республики держали лицо, но эмоции легко считать в Силе, разве что чувства Леи Органа остались недоступны к прочтению. Другим могло казаться, что генерал внимательно рассматривала Рей, но на самом деле она приветствовала сына, которого не видела более десяти лет.

Присутствие Бена стало доказательством, что слова девушки не ложь. Навряд ли Лидер использовал бы Силу, чтобы защитить разменных переговорщиков Первого ордена. К тому же, он собственнолично следил за развитием переговоров, хоть об этом знали только чувствительные к Силе. Кроме того, Лея чувствовала Свет вокруг Рей Палпатин, она вовсе не излучала Тьмы, которую воплощал Дарт Вейдер.

**Примечание:**

Немного объяснения о Люке и предводителях Первого ордена. В «Силе» Люк говорит учителям, что он пошел по своему пути понимания Силы (расхождение с учением Ордена джедаев Старой Республики), но навряд ли об этом могли задумываться те, кто придерживался учений Темной стороны. Тем более, если речь идет о предводителях Первого ордена (тенях, империалистах), суждения которых могут быть ошибочными. Последний настоящий джедай в их понимании — тот, кого обучали живые мастера Старой Республики.


	8. 0.2 Вне частей. Хан и Энакин. Чандрила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Мемы, которые не могли не вдохновить на эту часть:  
> https://is.gd/XvbwHf  
> https://is.gd/RBlSAX

**Почему Энакин Скайуокер стал раздавать полезные советы и так хорошо ладит с детьми.**

Энакин хмыкнул. Лея и Хан пытались быть хорошими родителями, они даже приобретали всякие книги и обучающие программы для лучшего воспитания детей. Проблема заключалась в том, что времени на изучение покупок у супругов не оставалось. Даже няня Чуи был слишком занят Беном, чтобы отвлекаться на чтение.

Силой открыв книгу на случайной странице, призрак прочитал на межгалактическом несколько предложений, последнее из которых обрывалось в конце страницы, и Энакин перевернул её, чтобы дочесть до конца.

Позже Чуи подумает, что стоит прикрывать окна, а то ветер с улицы систематически переворачивает страницы книг. Так недолго и документы Леи из Сената и карты торговых путей Хана улетят со стола, и тогда их целостность окажется под угрозой: от ползающего Бена ничего нельзя скрыть.

В тот вечер Хан заметит, что одна из книг открыта на разделе с названием «Когда малыш пытается делать что-то сам, просто поддерживайте его на расстоянии».

**Хан, которому не следует всегда перебивать других.**

— Пап, я… — мальчик опустил глаза, не чувствуя в себе решимости продолжить.

Хан улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы маленького сына:

— Я знаю.

Удивление Бена было настолько явным, что даже Соло-старший умилился.

— Правда, мама уже тебе рассказала? — будто не веря, переспросил Бен, совсем не ожидая, что папа всё знал.

И тут Хан убрал ладонь с головы сына и почесал скулу. Главное сейчас вовремя уйти, чтобы не расстроить пацана.

— Да-да, сказала, все-все рассказала, — и он поторопился убраться из комнаты.

— Папа уже встречался с мамой, но не выглядит подавленным. Кажется, она его не слишком отругала. Может, на этот раз ничего страшного, что я выдал наш с ним секрет. Да, дедушка?

Энакин начинал понимать, как с ним мучился в свое время Оби-Ван. Он провел ладонью по лицу, будто стыдился того, что увидел. Хан явно не брался за книги для отцов, которые Лея ему накупила. Он тогда наверняка бы уже вбил себе в голову, что детей, нужно выслушивать до конца. Эта простая и до жути затертая истина была в первой главе книжки с черно-красной обложкой, которая, крифф его дери, лежала на самом видном месте три-четыре раза за последнюю неделю.

Скайуокер несколько раз её оставлял для Соло, но не то Лея, не то вуки возвращали её в библиотеку, не то Хан ставил на них ноги вместо подставки на стол, чтобы жена не кричала: «ноги на кафейный стол не ставят».

**Когда Бену начали рассказывать о Дарте Вейдере и почему Энакин не недолюбливает Хана.**

— А почему у дедушки два имени?

Бен всегда использовал семейные ужины, чтобы расспросить родителей о чем-то. Они так редко бывали вместе, что такие трапезы было едва ли не единственным временем, когда он мог услышать ответы непосредственно от мамы и папы.

Но, что говорить одиннадцатилетнему ребенку, который не раз слышал от противников Леи из новостей, что она биологическая дочь Дарта Вейдера? И каждый раз это звучало, как очень важный аргумент против Леи Органа. С другой стороны время поджимало, сенатор чувствовала, что или в учебном заведении, или где-то еще всплывут не самые приятные факты об её отце, которого мальчик так горячо любил.

— Сынок, дедушку звали Энакином Скайуокером, когда тот был джедаем. Но после смерти бабушки, когда он не знал, что мы с дядей Люком живы, его никто не поддержал, и он… — женщина не находила слов, чтобы описать все, что совершил Дарт Вейдер во времена Империи. Ждать помощи от Хана не приходилось, он мог выдать что-то эдакое, что только усугубило бы ситуацию.

— Он делал много вещей со злости, — вмешался Хан, расценивая молчание жены, как сигнал к действию. — Например, когда твоя мама призналась мне в любви, твой дедушка заморозил меня в карбоните и отдал мандалорцу, чтобы тот продал меня хатту.

Бен выронил столовый прибор. Лея очень боялась реакции сына, лишь бы он не закатил истерику.

— Значит, ты настолько не понравился дедушке, что он тебя едва не убил, а потом решил придумать что-то похуже смерти и продал к противным хаттам? А много он заработал на этом? Теперь настала очередь Хана ронять вилку. Кажется, то, как спокойно Бен воспринял его историю, задело мужчину.

— Бен, дедушка делал много неправильных вещей, и тогда его звали Дартом Вейдером. Но он помог сразить Императора и спасти твоего дядю. Без него нам бы не удалось построить Новой Республики.

Бен кивнул, и Лея попыталась перевести разговор в другое русло.

Позже, когда в школе перед празднованием победы над Империей учитель спросил, что детям известно о войне, один из тех, кто недолюбливал Бена, крикнул:

— Повстанцы убили Императора и Дарта Вейдера — дедушку Бена Соло.

Политическая карьера Леи всегда влияла на сына. Одно из пожеланий сенатора Органа к учебному заведению Бена был особый контроль над тем, что говорят о семье Скайуокерах в присутствии Бена из-за его нестабильного душевного состояния в последние два года.

Учитель на мгновение растерялся, но, как только он захотел замять тему Вейдера, Бен глубоко выдохнул и словно подражая матери на дебатах молвил:

— Ты сейчас манипулируешь информацией. Да, повстанцы уничтожили защитные щиты второй «Звезды смерти», но Императора убил именно Энакин Скайуокер, которого тогда знали, как Дарта Вейдера. Он получил смертельные ранения, чтобы спасти своего сына — Люка Скайуокера. Соответственно, без его действий у повстанцев не получилось бы создать Новую Республику, а Люку Скайуокеру обучить новое поколение джедаев. Это факты, которые могут подтвердить ветераны, присутствующие тогда на Эндоре. То, что сказал ты — полуправда, и за такие слова необходимо нести ответственность.

В классе воцарилась тишина, прерванная икотой перепуганного учителя. Учитель сначала удивился, но потом вспомнил, чьим сыном был Бен Соло, собирался было уже завершить эту дискуссии, как кто-то в классе не удержался и добавил:

— Ты считаешь, что Дарт Вейдер хороший?

«Опасно-опасно», — подумал учитель и таки успел вставить два слова, прежде, чем Бен ответил на вопрос:

— Де-т-ти, прекр-а-атите!

— Нет, — не замечая слов учителя, ответил Соло. — Он делал много плохих вещей, например, когда Дарт Вейдер услышал, что его дочь призналась в любви бывшему контрабандисту, а по совместительству герою, который помог уничтожить «Звезду смерти», он едва не убил его, заморозив в карбоните, и продал хаттам.

Кажется дети были также шокированы, как учитель и призрак Энакина.

Дарта Вейдера знали, как лидера, наводящего ужас на целую Галактику своим именем, но новое поколение будет знать его, потому что он едва не убил, а после продал хаттам ухажера своей дочери. Оби-Ван наверняка не оставит это без комментариев, точно-точно.

Когда Лее сообщили об инциденте в школе, сенатор не на шутку встревожилась. Но стоило ей услышать, как Бен разрешил спор, женщина приложила пальцы к губам, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

Теперь сенатор Органа не считала случай за ужином ошибкой. Хан, хоть и бывал иногда безрассудным, даже не представлял, как вовремя он умудрялся спасти ситуацию: как со «Звездой смерти», так и с прошлым её отца и проблемами сына в школе. Она гордилась мужем, хоть он был еще той занозой, особенно, когда начали всплывать его проделки с Чуи.

**Почему Энакин активно принимает участие в жизни внука.**

— Я рад твоей помощи. Но разве призракам Силы можно так активно принимать участие в жизни живых?

— Хм, — Энакин притворился, что глубоко задумался над сказанным внуком, на самом деле, он давно уже всё решил для себя. — Лишь некоторые существа способны увидеть призраков Силы, да и для того, чтобы проявиться в этом мире, необходимо обладать большой Силой. Два обязательных условия выполнено, так что не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Да и как мне еще баловать своего единственного внука?

Бена было так легко смутить. У него не было настоящих бабушек и дедушек: Хан утверждал, что у него нет родителей, приемные родители Леи умерли на Альдераане. Только и остались — призрак Силы и вуки в качестве няни, и иногда маячил джедай вместо дяди.

Так что да, Энакин не видел ничего плохого в помощи Бену.

**Примечание:**

Кафейный столик получил свое название от энергетического напитка в "ЗВ" — каф (англ. сaf.

**От автора:** Одна из любимейших частей истории, где много Энакина и объясняется главная причины его нелюбви к Хану (¬‿¬ ).


	9. Равновесие 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рей,в свою очередь, не могла удержаться, чтобы не подсмотреть, какие бывают отношения у ребенка и матери.   
> Лея Органа во время таких коротких встреч звала сына Беном. Рей же не заметила, как в своих мыслях вместо «учитель» начала иногда употреблять настоящее имя наставника.

**I. Равновесие в переговорах**

Они силой выбили аудиенцию: положили несколько отрядов наемников, чтобы убедить империалистов — с ними встречи не избежать. Рей стояла позади учителя, прислушиваясь к инстинктам, в то время, что он вел переговоры.

Пока они добирались к месту встречи, Рей и Кайло столкнулись с двумя группами темных форсъюзеров, среди которых были несколько чувствительных к Силе из лабораторий Первого ордена. Рей отметила про себя, что контроль Силы у других безымянных образцов второго поколения был значительно хуже её собственного. Это заставило задуматься о том, что погибшим с наставниками повезло значительно меньше, чем ей.

— Ваши действия возмутительны, — их было несколько, среди них лишь трое из девяти присутствовали на планете, остальные предстали голограммами.

— Курс избранный Первым орденом был неверен. Строительство «Старкиллера» едва не обанкротило Орден. А теперь без перевеса в военной мощи, вы и дальше желаете вести войну, которая откинет нас на тридцать лет назад, когда стечение обстоятельств привело к разрушению Империи.

Учитель был в шлеме: с начала переговоров с империалистами он вновь принялся прятать лицо за ним. Образ человека в маске был в прошлом, но именно к прошлому сейчас апеллировал Кайло Рен. К временам, когда Шив Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер правили Галактикой.

— Ты считаешь, что после убийства Сноука у тебя появилось право решать? Он был нашим лицом, но не главой. А твои действия приравниваются к предательству, — хоть они и вышли на связь, но всем своим видом показывали — их не запугал мальчишка в маске.

— Ученик убивает учителя согласно древней ситхской традиции. Я следовал учению Темной стороны Силы, место Сноука мое по праву традиции.

Белые пятна, не дающие возможности Силой исследовать вокруг себя местность, рождали нехорошее предчувствия. Способные отражать Силу окружили их; империалисты подготовились к встрече, доставили на планету исаламири.

— Неужели ты и вправду считаешь, что можешь диктовать нам условия? Ты —лишь зазнавшаяся марионетка Сноука, — голоизображение наверняка считало, что находится в безопасном месте. Вот только считало ли это существо сейчас также, когда начало собственными руками себя душить? Оно выпустило в толстое горло когти, и предсмертный хрип не мог не впечатлить присутствующих.

— Я потомок Дарта Вейдера и заслуживаю должного уважения после того, как доказал верность Темному учению. Вы хотите мощи и богатства, я его вам дам, только не мешайте мне строить Империю, которую ни одна семья не сможет уничтожить за несколько стычек. Если бы ваше благоразумие не утонуло в гордости, уже лет пять в Галактике царил бы мир.

Рей активировала меч: к ним навряд ли приближались союзники.

— Без нашей поддержки, тебе и шагу не ступить, — физически присутствующий сооснователь Первого ордена пытался держать лицо, хотя смерть одного из пособников смутила каждого из присутствующих.

— К следующей неделе я предложу вам новые условия. Те, кто останется жив, смогут за них проголосовать. Но если вы считаете, что у вас предостаточно разменных форсъюзеров, то можете и дальше питаться убить ими Диаду. Рей ощутила смешанные эмоции наемников в Силе, увидела, как империалисты замерли. Те, к кому обращался Кайло Рен, те, которые скрывались вокруг, готовые в любой момент атаковать — в то мгновение все были обезоружены. Слово «Диада» было легендой, как среди ученых, считавших их идеально подходящими образцами, которые смогут произвести на свет идеальное существо для целей Первого ордена, так и среди адептов Силы, чтивших старые истории. То, что они уложили всех встречавшихся противников, было небольшим, но доказательством, своеобразной демонстрацией силы Диады.

— Мы можем рассмотреть твои условия хоть сейчас, если у ученых будет возможность исследовать способности Диады.

Тошнота подкатила к горлу Рей. Методы исследований были ей слишком хорошо известны. Они наверняка захотят заполучить их образцы, чтобы воссоздать и, возможно, вывести желанный результат уже в третьем поколении.

Девушка скривилась, ощутив, какие планы появились у империалистов на них. С одной стороны — это отличный результат: их смерть больше не является приоритетом, а байка про Диаду выиграет время. С другой — нет конкретных доказательств, что их связь через Силу является проявлением мощи Диады. Возможно, эти узы схожи больше со связью джедая и падавана, просто подобное ранее не предавалось огласке. Но, если история о Диаде поможет спасти их сейчас, то, возможно, стоит подыграть.

Им позволили уйти. Дрожь, пробившая девушку, когда они оказались в безопасном месте, свидетельствовала, что некоторые страхи прошлого до сих пор нарушают её душевное равновесие. Страхи прошлого частично реализовались через ночные кошмары, где демоны, желающие использовать её для создания образцов, каким была и она, продолжили свои исследования. Кайло Рен ничего не спрашивал, так же, как и после следующих трех встреч. Их странно работающие узы передали достаточно, чтобы мужчина сложил цельную картину и не тревожил Рей вопросами.

На последней встрече оставшиеся четыре империалиста согласились получать дивиденды, не вмешиваясь в дела Первого ордена, при условии, что Армитаж Хакс и дальше будет участвовать в управлении Ордена. Его они лично избрали и не хотели терять одного из доверенных лиц.

Через месяц закончилась первая успешная неделя переговоров Первого ордена и Новой Республики.

**II. Равновесие в управлении**

Армитаж был сложным человеком. Кайло Рен ладил с ним лишь некоторое время: когда не пересекался. Генерал не верил адепту Силы и совсем не верил ему, как последователю Сноука, считая, что с такой родословной, как у Кайло, тот пришел бы в Первый орден только шпионить. После уничтожения «Старкиллера» подозрения Хакса лишь возросли. Он едва ли не открыто предполагал, что Сопротивлению помогали изнутри. Утихомирился генерал — перестал в открытую критиковать Кайло Рена — лишь после подтверждения Сноука, что его ученик лично убил отца, а контрабандисты были разгромлены штурмовиками.

От такого подчиненного стоило бы избавиться, если не имеешь желания одной прекрасной ночью проснуться от известия о перевороте. Но смерть еще одного важного лица Первого ордена навряд ли могла помочь Кайло Рену, и потому Верховный лидер согласился оставить Хакса в живых, позволив империалистам считать, что он пошел на уступки.

— Я не начал переворот только из-за того, что они тебя одобрили, — Армитаж не скрывал своего отношения к происходящему.

Хорошо хоть не при всех, сохраняя субординацию и не заставляя Кайло применять меры — душить генерала. — Но это не значит, что я буду безвольно следовать твоим поручениям.

Форсъюзер передал ему датапад с годовыми отчетами Первого ордена. Хакс видел их раньше и, конечно, понимал, почему их разговор Лидер свел к ним. Генерал вновь просмотрел отчет, закинув ногу на ногу во время чтения.

— Если Первый орден продолжит войну, мы проиграем в долгосрочной перспективе. Возможно нам удастся изнурить Республику или Сопротивление, может подчинить их обоих, но к тому времени у нас не будет возможности поддерживать подконтрольные системы в нормальном состоянии.

Хватка пальцев на датападе усилилась. Злость медленно подступала к генералу, и это легко читалось в Силе. Реакция Хакса не была странной, в конце концов, война была тем, чем он жил все время.

— Ты хочешь перемирия, — и со смесью презрения добавил, — после всего. — Я хочу победить, — твердо произнес Верховный Лидер и сделал особый акцент на следующем слове, — по-настоящему.

— Что ты мне уготовил? — Хакс отложил отчет и сложил пальцы в замок, положив их себе на колено. — Тебе под силу установить порядок так, чтобы эти отчеты отображали реальные показатели, включая все то, что сейчас прячется в тени. Единый жесткий порядок для всех. Без привилегий, точно и четко, как и все, что ты делаешь.

Лесть — не то, чем можно было взять Армитажа. Но генерал не мог не заметить, какие возможности открываются для него: Кайло лично дал ему добро готовить фундамент для будущего переворота.

— Хочешь, чтобы я занялся внутренними делами, пока ты будешь выстраивать внешнюю политику?

Это не было столь нелогичным. Верховный лидер был ребенком бывшего сенатора, и каким бы не было его прошлое, он оставался единственным сыном Леи Органа. Если он не впитал с молоком матери страсть к политике, то его фигура сама по себе была достаточно весомой. Хотя нельзя было отрицать, что после утечки информации о подлинной личности Кайло Рена, это привлекло многих в Первом ордене на сторону чувствительного к Силе: он ведь был внуком легендарного Дарта Вейдера.

— Я хочу, чтобы Первый орден смог выполнить то, что обещал, и ему при этом никто не мешал. При таком раскладе ты останешься одним из самым влиятельных людей, а в твою компетенцию не будет входить лишь то, чем занимаюсь я.

— Но я все равно буду подчиняться тебе, — субординация всегда определяла границы власти, и с восходом нового Верховного лидера Хакс чувствовал, что терял возможность быть на вершине, где бы он отчитывался только перед империалистами в тени.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я дал тебе эту власть, чтобы контролировать? — слова Армитажа, кажется, развеселили Кайло, но он продолжил в нейтральном тоне. — Кроме того, Сила дает много привилегий, но я не смогу быть везде и справиться со всем. Они одобрили твою кандидатуру, и я уверен, что могу не беспокоится о благополучии тех, кто поверил в идеалы Первого ордена.

Чего бы не сказал и не пообещал адепт Темной стороны, Хакс не доверял ему. Но, если _**они**_ одобрили, — это куда весомей всех похвал Верховного лидера. Армитаж согласится взвалить на себя внутренние дела Ордена, не без желания после воспользоваться поддержкой населения, чтобы свергнуть нынешнего правителя. Такие желания трудно скрыть от Силы, но пока достигнутого соглашения было достаточно, чтобы двигаться дальше.

**III. Равновесие между режимами**

— Практически два года.

Она отвечала искренне, не тревожась о скрытых мотивах в вопросе. Учитель еще на «Господстве» обмолвился, что Лея Органа их самый вероятный и надежный союзник в мирных переговорах. Генерал страстно желала мира в Галактике и, как-никак, приходилась Верховному лидеру матерью. Потому Рей не видела ничего плохого в разговорах с ней вне заседаний.

— Он учил тебя Силе, — девушка кивнула. — Темной стороне Силы?

В голосе не было слышно надрыва, а собственные чувства женщина скрыла от форсъюзера, вот только сама постановка вопроса выдала Лею.

— Учитель показывал пути Силы, не отрицая могущества каждого учения.

Несколько морщин на лице женщины разгладились, а уголки губ немного приподнялись, став частью легкой улыбки. Хоть эта девушка считалась последователем учений ситхов, от неё веяло Светом, что, безусловно, преобладал над Тьмой. Этот Свет Души казался таким знакомым, будто она ощутила, как через Рей проходила воля её сына и брата, будто наследница Палпатина была ученицей джедайского храма.

— Твое проявление Силы полно Света, тебя легко спутать с адептом Светлой стороны, может быть даже с джедаем, — последнее она добавила, будто оно обозначало высшее проявление Света в Силе.

Рей опешила от таких слов. До встречи с Кайло Реном такие слова могли привнести душевный раздор и обнулить все успехи изучения Силы, убедив девушку, что она бездарный форсъюзер. Но теперь, после всех уроков и испытаний в период становления учителя, как Верховного лидера, она восприняла слова матери её наставника, как признание её способностей. В ней было сокрыто куда больше, чем думали ученые о своём «неудачном» эксперименте.

— Учитель говорил, что у меня больше шансов стать джедаем, чем у него, — и кажется это позабавило обеих женщин: Рей из-за воспоминаний о начале её обучения, а Лею от того, что эти слова были так похожи на то, что мог сказать Бен.

Рей не умела вести дипломатических разговоров, она и не должна была: этим занимались переговорщики. Рей не знала грани, где кончается обычная беседа и начинаются душевные разговоры, поскольку у неё никогда не было родного человека, который бы спрашивал, как прошел день или, что она думает о чем-то. Из-за этого девушке приходилось иногда себя спрашивать, не переходила ли она границу позволенного с лидером Сопротивления.

Лея Органа не могла стать мифическим родным человеком, по крайне мере, сейчас, но благодаря генералу, она узнала, как это — просто вести беседу о своей жизни, об учителе и не боятся навредить своими откровениями Кайло Рену.

— Вот как, — женщина не скрыла своей радости в голосе. — Бен, так стремящийся познать наследие ситхов, учил свою ученицу, как падавана. Это довольно иронично.

Теперь женщина видела: труды Люка окупились. Бен, которого гранд-мастер учил быть не джедаем, а просто адептом Силы, стремился к Тьме, но, невзирая на свои взгляды, Бен смог поддержать Свет в своей ученице. Люк стал тем, кто начал новую традицию учителя и ученика: учить разным проявлениям Силы, а ученик сам выбирал доминирующую сторону в себе. Это было совсем иначе, чем было описано в легендах.

Единственное, что могло сравниться с происходящим — старинный уговор, когда учитель несет ответственность за поступки ученика, изучающего разные пути Силы. Люк использовал писание минувших лет, чтобы доказать право на защиту даже такого отступника, как Кайло Рен. И теперь Лея видела, какие невероятные плоды принесли их с братом труды: Первый орден подпишет мирный договор с Республикой, ресурсы Ордена перенаправлены на внутренние дела, и больше финансирование не зацикливалось вокруг военной мощи. Вместо того, чтобы сражаться друг с другом, государства составляли планы внешней торговли. Люк стал тем, кто сделал возможное сосуществование двух разных идеологий: Империи и Республики. Ничто не было Абсолютом, они не сменялись друг другом, а одновременно находились, давая возможность людям выбирать режим, в котором им удобней жить.

Возле них появилась проекция Верховного лидера. Обычно Рей использовала связь, чтобы сделать краткий доклад о происходящем. Но сейчас она кивнула — равносильно поклону — и отошла немного в сторону от матери и сына. Их узы были невероятно удобным инструментом, Кайло не мог успевать за всем, потому она и команда переговорщиков были его голосом на этой планете. Пока его ученица была здесь, он мог быть спокоен в вопросах преданности: если возникнут хоть у кого-то из переговорщиков Первого ордена мысли о предательстве Верховного лидера или идеи мира, девушка прочтет её в Силе.

Рей,в свою очередь, не могла удержаться, чтобы не подсмотреть, какие бывают отношения у ребенка и матери. Конечно, она себя убеждала, что обязана находиться рядом, чтобы связь не прервалась, но сегодня Рей начала принимать ту часть себя, которая наблюдала за ними и, не желая того, изучала природу их отношений. Лея Органа во время таких коротких встреч звала сына Беном. Рей же не заметила, как в своих мыслях вместо «учитель» начала иногда употреблять настоящее имя наставника. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к части: https://is.gd/Y0mv3Y
> 
> Примечания:  
> Исаламири (англ. Ysalamiri) — рептилиеподобные древесные животные с планеты Миркр, известные способностью отражать Силу, создавая нейтральные для неё зоны (из Вукипедии).  
> Немного о хронологии фанфика:  
> 34 ПБЯ: Сноук поручает Кайло Рену обучать Рей.  
> 36 ПБЯ (первая половина года): Люка отправляют в тюрьму согласно соглашению с Сенатом; Рей прибывает в тюрьму, чтобы убить Люка; смерть Сноука. Империалисты признают Кайло Рена Верховным лидером.  
> 36 ПБЯ (вторая половина года): первая (тайная) встреча дипломатов Первого ордена и Республики, обсуждение мира. Хакс занимается внутренними делами Ордена.


	10. Равновесие 3.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к главе: https://is.gd/NVHJ17
> 
> Упомянутые в этой части Формы ведения боя на световых мечах:  
> Форма I: Шии-Чо (англ. Shii-Cho) «Путь Сарлакка» или «Форма Решительности»  
> Форма III: Соресу (англ. Soresu) «Путь Майнока» или «Форма Эластичности»  
> Форма V: Шиен / Джем Со (англ. Shien / Djem So) «Путь Крайт-дракона» или «Форма Настойчивости»  
> Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад (англ. Juyo/Vaapad) «Путь Вонскра» или «Форма Свирепости»

**I. Равновесие в отношениях**

Кайло сидел, сгорбившись. Облокотившись на колени, он прижался лбом к замку из пальцев и периодически с проскальзывающими гримасами отвращения к себе мотал головой из стороны в сторону — реакция на возникшие мысли, которые не внушали доверия.

Напряженно обдумывая следующие действия, мужчина щурился или сжимал зубы, но спустя несколько секунд лицо разглаживалось. Так повторялось снова и снова. Ничто не предвещало, что ситуация стабилизируется самостоятельно: ему нужен был совет. Но форсъюзер совсем не хотел звать дедушку, хотя маленький Бен глубоко в нем так желал чей-нибудь поддержки.

Прикосновение к коже вывело его из транса. Когда Кайло открыл глаза, то увидел ученицу с тюбиком мази в руках: она, не обращая внимания на понурое состояние наставника, наносила тонкий слой бакты на запекшиеся раны от световых мечей. Для Рей слова были излишни: было и так понятно, в каком невыгодном положении они оказались. Девушка оставила без комментариев и то, как Кайло прошелся взглядом по её фигуре и лицу, оценивая её состояние. Недовольство учителя в Силе совсем не удивляло.

Верховный лидер был раздражен её небрежностью к своему здоровью. Ученица сперва обработала его раны, совсем игнорируя собственные, особенно ту, что на левом плече. Как бы то ни было, пока он смотрел на неё снизу вверх, Рей чувствовала, что могла делать все, что заблагорассудится. В конце концов, приказа позаботиться о своих ранениях не было, и она вольна делать то, что считает нужным: удостоверится, что лидеру Первого ордена ничто не угрожает.

К сожалению Кайло Рена, некоторые империалисты не прониклись идеей Диады и еще питали надежду избавится от наглого ученика Сноука. Хотя большинство — четыре из семи — признали его новым Верховным лидером на неопределенный строк, вознаграждение за труп внука Дарта Вейдера никто не отменил. Потому ему и Рей приходилось отбиваться от жаждущих славы и, чтобы поддержать зарождающийся авторитет, скрывать случаи неудачных покушений. Хорошо, что узаконенная власть пресекала на корню попытки высших эшелонов Первого ордена сменить правителя, хоть мысленно Хакс и другие военные все еще были не прочь рискнуть войти в историю, возглавив переворот.

Девушка, не отвлекаясь, смазывала поврежденные места, добравшись до лица, на мгновение замерла, но после, будто что-то решив, коснулась пореза на носу, что едва не задел глаз. Когда девушка решила выдавить на палец еще мази, ладонь учителя не позволила ей разорвать контакт с его кожей.

— Подожди еще мгновение.

Рей ничего не ответила. Конечно, она догадалась к чему вел учитель. Сила вокруг них вибрировала, и в этих вибрациях появлялись картинки: не то будущее, не то прошлое, возможно, даже настоящее — обычные вспышки со звуковыми эффектами, но все равно неуютно. Они отвлекали, не давая сосредоточиться, из–за чего Рей использовала больше, чем нужно мази, прикосновения длились дольше необходимого времени, но Верховный лидер будто был непротив.

— Ты видишь то же самое?

Девушка не была уверена, что ему приходили те же ведения, но кивнула.

— Я видел празднование окончания войны, — сказал он, и Рей кивнула, подтверждая его слова: она тоже. — Как гибли джедаи и ситхи. Я видел, как провозглашали императором Палпатина и его смерть от руки Энакина Скайуокера. Я столько всего вижу, когда ты прикасаешься к моей коже.

Этот голос принадлежал не Кайло Рену, он был таким ранимым, даже испуганным, но полным надежды. Рей видела в вибрациях Силы учителя ребенком, видела, как он обнимал мать и отца, хоть и был до смерти напуган. Девушка видела призрака и теперь знала, что это был Дарт Вейдер, с детства заботившийся о внуке. Ситхи не могут возвращаться призраками к живым, и вряд ли она бы хотела встретить кого-то из них, но стало немного легче, когда к ней пришло знание: наставник никогда не был один.

— Учитель, в этих видениях Вы смогли достичь мира.

Он не ответил, лишь сильнее сжал пальцы ученицы. Да, Кайло тоже видел: переговоры, как Хакс наводит порядок, иногда желая прикончить не то себя, не то подчиненных, рассмотрел, как лично присутствовал на подписании мирного договора. Сила показала: их нынешний путь ведет к многим развилкам, в том числе и к желанным.

Вибрации постепенно становились слабее, ведения больше не приходили, но учитель не отпускал девичьей ладони. Она ощущала, что молодой мужчина перед ней нуждался в поддержке. Без маски, вот такой зажатый он больше походил на неуверенного подростка, чем на адепта Силы. В это мгновение он напоминал её саму, когда она была напугана и одинока. Кайло был растерян и эгоистично не хотел платить цену за эти видения, будто увидев их, форсъюзер принял их, как что-то уже свершившееся, и отказывался приложить усилия для их реализации.

Верховный лидер не хотел отпускать Рей, чтобы использовать её происхождение, как гарант Первого ордена. Кайло Рен не хотел доверять внутренние дела Хаксу, потому что тот не отказался от идеи стать главным. Рей и сама не хотела находиться под присмотром ни империалистов, ни демократов. Одни желали продолжить свои эксперименты, другие были не прочь её убить.

— Если таковой будет воля учителя, я последую любому Вашему приказу, — Рей не совсем осознавала, что произносит слова, слыша их будто со стороны.

Изначально так и было, она увидела это в Силе, но сейчас все происходило по-настоящему. Она готова была стать заложником, даже пойти на более мерзкие вещи, если учитель сочтёт их правильными. Она была готова отказаться от собственной воли ради него.

— Ты окончила свое обучение, как только гранд-магистр джедаев растворился в Силе. Потому после смерти Сноука я просил тебя пойти со мной, ведь у тебя был выбор: ты могла отказаться. Рей, у тебя всегда есть выбор, даже сейчас.

Бен Соло столько всего чувствовал, но говорил так мало. Рей ощутила, что она не безвольная кукла, почувствовала, как наставнику сложно оставаться верным своим убеждением и не поддаться разрушающим эмоциям. Рей получила знание через Силу: Верховный лидер считает, что ей лучше быть подальше от него, так безопасней, но одновременно Кайло эгоистично не хотел терять того, кому доверял.

Им не нужны были слова, чтобы общаться. Были ли они Диадой или нет, были ли это узы, как у джедаев и падаванов, или совсем иная связь, ранее не описанная в книгах, но позже, когда решение было принято, Кайло попросил её позаботиться о своих ранениях. А после сделал то, что видел в своих видениях: прикоснулся губами ко лбу девушки. Нового видения не последовало, но что-то невообразимо сакральное запечатлелось, оставив след в Силе.

**II. Равновесие в философии Форм**

Подписание мирного договора проходило в несколько раундов: прекращение огня во всех конфликтных зонах, обмен военнопленными, делимитация границ и многое другое должно было быть сделано, прежде чем Верховный лидер и Канцлер официально встретились бы на церемонии подписания Галактического мира.

Рей не принимала участие во многих переговорах. Её присутствие обычно ограничивалось контролем над тем, чтобы встречи попросту происходили. Поскольку адепт Темной стороны не имела нужного образования, девушка сочла вмешательство дурной идеей. Правда, во время некоторых собраний форсъюзер отслеживала через Силу не появлялись ли у присутствующих тайные замыслы.

Также Рей отметила, что жизнь на планете напоминала ей учебу на Эч-То — настолько же тихо и безлюдно, кроме того можно было затеряться в старинных зданиях. Возможно, ранее здесь кто-то и жил, но сейчас кроме переговорщиков никто не находился.

Во внутреннем дворе одного из отдалённых домов Рей практиковалась с мечом. Мирные переговоры не означали, что с двух сторон не найдется желающих продолжить войну, а потому к вопросу провокаций все относились с большой осторожностью. Она обязана была не только остаться в живых, но и способствовать приходу будущего, увиденного ранее в видениях Силы: в желанном будущем больше не будет безымянных образцов и межгалактической войны. Оттого ей необходимо было поддерживать свое мастерство, особенно, когда рядом не было Верховного лидера.

— Нелепо адепту Темной стороны практиковать Путь Сарллака, тебе так не кажется? — с балкона второго этажа показался последователь Люка Скайуокера: Сенат привлек к переговорам адептов Силы.

Рей деактивировала меч и поторопилась скрыться. Не зачем принимать участие в создании конфликтной ситуации. Конечно, Форма Шии-Чьо имеет много недостатков, но некоторые бившие её учителя пытались научить её хотя бы этим движениям, а в последствии Форма Решительности стала для девушки скорее медитативным средством, которое вводит её в нужное состояние для практики других Форм.

Джедаи в свою очередь не могли оставить её в стороне: синий кайбер-кристал, использование первых Форм, которые редко использовали темные форсъюзеры, быстро вызвало, если не раздражение, так непринятие того, что наследие ситхов отличается от других приверженцев Темной стороны.

— Разве тебя не учили черпать мощь из эмоций? Форма Ваапад больше бы подошла ученице Верховного лидера, нежели Соресу. Только сегодня ты предпочла бою медитацию. — на этот раз какой-то рыцарь-джедай, ранее заставший её за практикой Формы Эластичности, вновь оказался рядом во время вечерней медитации и, судя по голосу, он был разочарован её монотонным занятием.

Но не могла же Рей сознаться, что Кайло показал ей лишь четыре Формы и то лишь основы. Однако Рей решила не напрягаться с объяснениями: последователи Люка Скайуокера нечасто посещали остров переговоров, так что и этот скоро улетит.

Пока джедай-миралука держал дистанцию, Рей ничего не предпринимала. Возможно, скоро его позовут на совещания, и проблема сама собой решится.

— Ты ведь ученица Бена Соло?

Послышался грохот — камни, что ранее в воздухе складывались в дивную конструкцию, едва не попадали на землю. Стоит отметить, что лишь несколько камней повалились, целая конструкция не рухнула.

— Он тоже любил во время медитации собирать конструкции из палок, камней и других материалов.

Рей не прервала своего занятия. Вести светские беседы о Верховном лидере не входило в планы девушки. Даже, если этот мужчина раньше учился с Кайло Реном, ей не должно быть интересно разговаривать с ним, пока того не попросит сам учитель. Вступать в контакт с адептами Силы Республики у неё не было желания, но открыто противостоять было глупо — скорее всего им придется вместе следить за безопасностью во время подписания мирного договора.

Когда конструкция была завершена, рядом с ней никого не оказалось.

— Соответственно параграфу 66 храмы любой школы не подлежат разрушениям, если их адепты не будут призывать к войне с Новой Республикой или Первым орденом, — на этом совещании ей было необходимо присутствовать, переговорщик-джедай представлял отредактированные пункты, касающиеся адептов Силы. — Кроме того, на территории Первого ордена и Новой Республики всем адептам Силы обеспечивается равная защита. Паломничество регулируется законами систем, но обеспечивает право любого чувствительного к Силе побывать в священном месте, при условии, что чувствительный к Силе не нарушает законов данной системы и не несет вред кому-то или чему-то.

— Содержание параграфа соответствует предложению Первого ордена и не расходится с официальной позицией Верховного лидера, — Рей внимательно слушала дипломата Первого ордена, тот впервые имел дело с Силой и нервничал в присутствии наследницы Палпатина и джедаев, но со своей задачей справился.

— Следующий вопрос: чтение памяти бывших мастеров Силы. Официальные власти остаются нейтральными к идеологии Силы и оставляет за школами право выбирать, каких адептов Силы чтить. Список исключений — адептов-преступников — самостоятельно составляет каждая система. Список исключений составят согласно действующему законодательству, и он не будет противоречить Галактическому миру. Кроме того, власти обязаны поддерживать неприкосновенность права форсъюзера самостоятельно выбирать способ изучения Силы, если это не противоречит законам системы и не угрожает жизни чувствительного к Силе и всех разумных существ возле него.

Власти планет имели право не признавать законность школы адептов Силы, если их представители принесли непоправимый ущерб системе. Такой пункт был небольшим компромиссом на фоне того, что большинство чувствительных к Силе существ могли свободно изучать учения разных школ. Да, Новый Альдераан навряд ли позволит последователям Дарта Сидиуса славить его учение на их планете, но темные форсъюзеры будут об этом предупреждены, и имя ситха официально занесут в список адептов-преступников для этой планеты. Та же история будет со сторонниками Светлой стороны Силы и любых других учений, даже если они не связаны с Силой, но это уже будет обозначено в других параграфах.

Джедаи покинули совещание в хорошем расположении духа. Когда они вышли из комнаты переговоров, Рей вздохнула с облегчением: никто на этот раз не упоминал о её родстве с ситхами.

Месяцы переговоров хорошо влияли на обе стороны. Представители Первого ордена и Новой Республики начали видеть друг в друге не воплощение непримиримых врагов, а существ, желающих процветания для своих миров. — Я могу помочь тебе в тренировке Соресу.

Она встречала этого джедая несколько раз на совещаниях и натыкалась на него в здании, хотя, возможно, эти встречи вне переговоров не были такими уж случайными.

Рей деактивировала меч и уже собиралась уйти, когда услышала:

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я изучаю Форму Настойчивости. Ходят слухи, что Оби-Ван смог победить Форму Шиен Дарта Вейдера, противопоставив ему Соресу. Если эта Форма у тебя хоть вполовину такая же отточенная, как у Бена, ты можешь стать хорошим спарринг-партнером.

Рей попыталась ощупать Силу вокруг адепта Света, но он, как и другие последователи Скайуокера, плохо читался, однако угрозы от него не ощущалось. Дата подписания мира была выбрана, и, возможно, им придется в любом случае проходить совместные тренировки, чтобы научится взаимодействовать во время мероприятия. Да, джедаи — не наставник Кайло Рен, она не могла с ними соединяться в Силе и на инстинктивном уровне координировать действия.

Мужчина улыбнулся, когда увидел синее свечение. Кайлу сложно было признаться даже себе, что он скучал по спаррингам с Соло. Навряд ли Бен будет против того, что старый наставник из Праксеума джедаев преподаст несколько уроков наследнице Палпатина. Вдруг у неё получится то, что не удалось нынешнему Верховному лидеру — одолеть одного из инструкторов Академии Люка Скайуокера.

**III. Равновесие в мире**

Канцлер и Верховный лидер встретились на планете, расположенной на границе их стран. Небольшая синяя планета Аосей получила статус нейтральной и стала небольшой точкой в космосе, которая разделяла Новую Республику и Первый орден — перевоплощение Галактической империи. Официальную встречу транслировали по всей Галактике, поскольку доступ на планету был ограничен во избежание провокаций и терактов.

Охрану поручили адептам Силы двух сторон. Местом подписания мира стал Стеклянный дворец: он не был огромным, но, ввиду своей полупрозрачности и продуманности архитектуры, казался в разы больше истинных размеров.

Сначала главы двух стран провели публичную встречу, где кратко изложили этапы создания Галактического мира и то, как происходящее повлияет на планеты и системы, которые не подчиняются Республике и Первому ордену. Потом они ответили на заранее подготовленные вопросы.

Градус напряжения понемногу спадал, ведь ни Канцеру, ни Верховному лидеру не задавали щепетильных вопросов касательно, например, «Старкиллера», родства Леи Органа и Верховного лидера, бездействия Сената в ответ на ранее агрессивную политику Первого ордена, исчезновения Люка Скайуокера из тюрьмы.

Через два часа после встречи их ждали в главном зале для подписания голодокумента и бумажного варианта Галактического мирного договора. Верховный лидер не носил шлем на всех официальных встречах. И потому, когда Канцлер и Кайло Рен сели за столы, чтобы поставить электронную подпись, Рей заметила, как нервничал Лидер. Его лицо было слишком серьёзным, оно казалось даже немного угрожающим, но с другой стороны шлем отпугнул бы сильнее. Но представший перед камерами мужчина не мог более казаться невообразимым чудищем, ведь он, как и другие существа, пил воду, когда пересыхало в горле, ему требовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сформулировать политкорректный ответ, он даже попытался улыбнуться, когда под пристальным надзором камер пожал руку Канцлеру.

Стоило лидерам одновременно подписать голодокумент, овации в зале оглушили охрану. На высоких стенах отобразили подписи, чтобы каждый желающий мог удостовериться: мир в Галактике наступил. После главам стран принесли бумажные версии договора.

Адепты Силы были напряжены, если кто-то задумал провернуть сорок четвертую попытку сорвать церемонию, то его время истекало. Рей была приятно удивлена компетенцией джедаев: они быстро находили через исполнителей заказчиков провокаций, чтобы избежать повторных попыток тех же заинтересованных в войне лиц. Не сказать, что джедаи стали дружны с последователями ситхов, но начали меньше подозревать их в коварном плане подчинить Республику, используя мир в качестве прикрытия.

Когда на всю Галактику начали транслировать подписанные документы с задержкой в тридцать секунд, джедаи ощутили сильное волнение в Силе: вибрации подобно теплым волнам окутали чувствительных к Силе ощущением блаженства, а вместе с этим чувством по всей зале начали появляться призраки Силы — мастера прошлого. Они как никто могли убедить последователей Люка Скайуокера, что договор о мире является частью возобновления Баланса в Галактике.

Взгляд Рей задержался на призраке, которого ранее она встретила еще человеком: гранд-мастер заметил её и, тепло улыбнувшись, подмигнул девушке. Почему-то она вспомнила случай на Эч-То, как Энакин Скайуокер тоже подмигнул ей и, сама того не заметив, Рей улыбнулась в ответ Люку.

Джедаи прошлого просто наблюдали, как Кайло Рен — внук Дарта Вейдера — и Канцлер Новой Республики ставили подписи.

— А, кто это стоит возле Бена Соло? — спросил падаван у своего мастера.

— Энакин Скайуокер, — Рей едва ли не впервые вмешалась в разговор адептов Светлой стороны, почему-то она чувствовала: это правильно.

Дедушка Верховного лидера был неоднозначной фигурой в истории, но если он мог становиться призраком Силы, значит, определенно, следовал учению Света. Это лишь одна сторона бытия Энакина, но само её наличие было важным фактом, что свидетельствовал о чистых намерениях Бена Соло. Почему-то джедаи предпочли избегать использования титула Верховного лидера, когда речь шла о нем.

Рей ощущала трепет учителя, будто свой собственный. Узы Силы за это время лишь сильнее связывали их Души, а появление гостей из Силы стало неожиданным подарком, ведь они не видели их в видениях будущего. Девушка знала, как важно для Кайло Рена присутствие дедушки, который больше всех приложил усилий, чтобы сегодняшний день настал.

Энакин Скайуокер действительно был Избранным. Он вернул Баланс на духовном уровне, когда убил своего учителя ради спасения сына. Скайуокер годами поддерживал внука, чтобы тот смог закрепить Баланс на физическом уровне, вновь принося равновесие в их Галактику. Победа на «Звезде смерти II» была одним из этапов, который вел их в будущее. Заключение мира между Первым орденом и Республикой ознаменовало не только право на сосуществование Тьмы и Света, но и важности Баланса между этими двумя великими силами, что являлись всего лишь частями Единой Силы.

Их собственные изменения привели к изменению мира, и Мироздание приняло их. 

**Примечания:**

Миралука (англ. Miraluka) — гуманоидная чувствительная к Силе раса. Главное отличие миралука от человека — отсутствие глаз и врождённое зрение Силы.

Кайл Катарн — отсылка на джедая из легенд; согласно РВ был одним из тех, кто помог достать планы «Звезды смерти». В фанфик вошел, как ОМП, однако немного позже я наложила его на уже существующий образ, который не совсем соответствует легендам, поскольку фанфик не следует строго старому или новому канону.

Другие джедаи из «Равновесия в философии Форм» не столь важны для Рей и истории, потому их я упомянула вскользь, их появление лишь должно было намекнуть о заинтересованности форсъюзеров в Рей, как чувствительной к Силе.

Планета Аосей (от "ао" (яп. 青) — синий и китайского чтения иероглифа "sei" — звезда (имеет значение еще и "планета") "яп. 星") — выдуманная мной синяя планета, на которой подписали мирный договор. Изначально я не планировала как-то её называть, и до последнего она оставалась безымянной. Но, в конечном итоге, решила внести свой объект в мир ЗВ. Примечательно, что звезда Сириус в японском языке записывается как "青星", а читается как "aoboshi".


	11. Равновесие 3.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дядя Чуи на прошедшей встрече заявил Бену, что перед тем, как Хан остался на той планете, он назначил его, Чубакку, капитаном «Сокола». Правда вуки признал: кое-что на корабле принадлежит не ему, а Лея в свою очередь добавила, что талисман на удачу — счастливые игральные кости — больше пригодится главе Первого ордена, чем ей. Чуи не хотел выдать своих настоящих чувств, но в Силе так ясно читалась боль: из-за того, что все сложилось так, обида за смерть Хана, грусть по прошлому, гнев на Первый орден и тревога. Удивительно, но вуки, даже после случившегося с Ханом, тревожился за маленького Бена, который связал себя такими обязательствами.  
> На большее молодой мужчина просто не мог рассчитывать, не только, потому что считал чужие мысли, но и, потому что понимал, как тяжело Чубакке принять смерть друга и то, что Бен никогда не вернется домой.  
> — Можешь о ней не беспокоиться, — сказала Лея, когда Чуи так и не смог подавить желание и решил обнять (или это был коварный план удушения?) его маленького Бена. — Они несколько месяцев пытались её уговорить, кроме того Свет Рей сложно не заметить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мемы к 3.2-3.3:  
> https://is.gd/qVSdc1  
> https://is.gd/zQyjLM
> 
> Я не раз обращалась к YouTube, когда писала сцены со световыми мечами. И в одном из таких изучающих вечеров, наткнулась на эссе How to Film a Good Sword Fight. Лично для себя нашла некоторые ответы на вопросы, которыми задавалась при просмотре сражений в ЗВ. Кроме того, как большая поклонница кобудо, была рада примерам из японских фильмов.  
> Линк на видео: https://is.gd/jrpbF1
> 
> Описание движений с видео о Шестой Форме я наложила на свои ощущения от работы с нагинатой, хотя такая параллель, возможно, сработает только со мной, но в любом случае, «Равновесие в учебе» стало любимой частью, где фигурируют лайтсейберы.  
> Нагината: https://is.gd/1GvImL

**I. Равновесие между собеседниками**

После подписания договора на Аосей гости не покидали планету еще двое суток — столько длилось пиршество в честь окончания войны и наступления мира в Галактике. Довольно скромно по меркам события.

Официальных встреч не предвиделось, но помощники лидеров учтиво отказывали желающим лично пообщаться с главами стран из-за отсутствия свободного времени у Канцлера и Верховного лидера. Хотя, возможно, некоторые предпочли обговорить сотрудничество вместо неловких встреч.

— Генерал Лея Органа и вуки Чубакка прибудут через полчаса, — помощник счел, что Верховный лидер не против прихода матери и представителя расы вуки, потому, когда мужчина не услышал иных указаний, поклонился присутствующим и покинул комнату.

Этот визит подтвердил, что проекция через узы теперь видима не только для чувствительных к Силе: помощник Кайло, определенно, заметил Рей. Хотя месяц назад, когда Сила соединила их во время доклада Хакса, девушку видел лишь Верховный лидер. Было бы неплохо научиться контролировать проекции, чтобы избежать неловких появлений в будущем. Однако на изучение их связи выделить дополнительное время в свете последних событий было крайне сложно.

— Твое решение окончательное? — их прервали не на самом важном моменте, но Лидер решил убедиться, что ничего не изменилось с прошлого их разговора, состоявшегося несколько дней назад.

— Да, это лучший исход, если учесть, что они, — и то, как Рей произнесла местоимение, не оставляло сомнений о ком столь ненавистном шла речь, — еще хотят меня заполучить.

Мужчина кивнул; того времени пока он правил, не хватило, чтобы расформировать особый научный отдел по форсъюзерам. Как только его бывшая ученица окажется на территории Первого ордена, вполне возможно, что ученые империалистов захотят её привлечь к созданию третьего поколения специально выведенных чувствительных к Силе. Подписание мира способствует не только ориентации на улучшение жизни в системах, но и побуждает возомнивших себя богами существ на более изощренные эксперименты, особенно, когда не нужно отвлекаться на заказы для военных.

— Официально ты будешь присматривать за деятельностью джедаев.

Предложение, поступившее от последователей Люка Скайуокера, было как никогда кстати. Кайло и Рей не пришлось выдумывать убедительные причины для её пребывания в Республике.

— Присматривать, чтобы они не дискриминировали адептов Темной стороны Силы на Явине-4, — напомнила себе девушка официальную формулировку указа, и почему-то это вызвало у мужчины легкую улыбку.

Да, девушка не скрывала намерения продолжить обучение Силе, ведь за неполные два года Кайло Рен научил её только основам и лишь акцентировал внимание на сильных сторонах ученицы, но никак не успел сделать из неё первоклассного форсъюзера. За такой малый срок, наверное, даже гранд-магистр Йода не смог бы.

Изучая элементы Светлой и Темной Силы, Рей ощущала, что просто не хотела отказываться от предложения попрактиковать формы ведения боя на световых мечах. Тем более она так мало еще знала о них, а инструктор академии Кайл Катарн готов поручиться за неё.

— Что тебя позабавило? — она не смогла прочесть в Силе причины улыбки Верховного лидера, значит ментальные барьеры могут скрывать их мысли, правда, только если одна из сторон не начнет настойчиво пытаться докопаться до сути.

— В свое время Люк с родителями отправили меня, едва ли не прямым рейсом, к Сноуку, теперь я отпускаю свою бывшую ученицу к джедаям.

Рей улыбнулась в ответ. За десять месяцев, пока длились переговоры, они разговаривали только через Силу, и ей все еще было сложно не воспринимать Кайло Рена, как учителя. Но за это время манера их общения сильно изменилась. Она больше не чувствовала нужды на инстинктивном уровне подчиняться и следовать каждому слову мужчины, хотя попроси он об этом, Рей исполнила бы любой приказ по собственной воле, ведь так будет правильно, и никто не вынуждал её в это поверить.

Сила вокруг них вновь передавала ощущения — очень кстати, особенно, когда сложно высказать словами то, что хочется донести до собеседника. Верховный лидер кивнул бывшей ученице, а после их связь прервалась. Но в комнате еще витали высказанные через Силу намерения: «если я понадоблюсь, ты всегда можешь меня позвать».

Позже, когда Кайло перебирал в пальцах игральные кости отца, он с трудом представил, каких усилий стоило его родителям отпустить сына на Темную сторону. Теперь форсъюзер на собственном опыте прочувствовал, как это — не хотеть, но заставить себя сделать что-то для дорого человека, особенно, если все нутро сопротивляется принятому решению.

Дядя Чуи на прошедшей встрече заявил Бену, что перед тем, как Хан остался на той планете, он назначил его, Чубакку, капитаном «Сокола». Правда вуки признал: кое-что на корабле принадлежит не ему, а Лея в свою очередь добавила, что талисман на удачу — счастливые игральные кости — больше пригодится главе Первого ордена, чем ей. Чуи не хотел выдать своих настоящих чувств, но в Силе так ясно читалась боль: из-за того, что все сложилось так, обида за смерть Хана, грусть по прошлому, гнев на Первый орден и тревога. Удивительно, но вуки, даже после случившегося с Ханом, тревожился за маленького Бена, который связал себя такими обязательствами.

На большее молодой мужчина просто не мог рассчитывать, не только, потому что считал чужие мысли, но и, потому что понимал, как тяжело Чубакке принять смерть друга и то, что Бен никогда не вернется домой.

— Можешь о ней не беспокоиться, — сказала Лея, когда Чуи так и не смог подавить желание и решил обнять (или это был коварный план удушения?) его маленького Бена. — Они несколько месяцев пытались её уговорить, кроме того Свет Рей сложно не заметить.

Странный хрип свидетельствовал, что капитан «Сокола» таки перестарался.

Чубакка, не дождавшись Леи, покинул комнату, после того как вуки-няня в нем смогла отпустить двухметрового малыша и позволила наконец вдохнуть тому.

Женщина неловко улыбнулась и подошла к сыну. Она видела в его глазах столько оттенков чувств, столько аспектов жизни, и не все они были приятными. Но Лея могла лишь погладить его по щеке. Бен опустил голову, прежде чем попросила мать: он был таким высоким, что без этого она не смогла бы прикоснуться губами ко лбу сына.

Когда-то генерал Органа объясняла сыну, улетающему изучать Силу, значение поцелуя в лоб: так её приемная мама — королева Альдераана — оставляла с ней частичку себя, чтобы Лея никогда не сомневалась, что как бы далеко она не находилась, родные всегда будут рядом — в Душе.

_«Ты отлично со всем справляешься, Бен»._

**II. Равновесие между новым и старым**

— Студенты академии считают эту комнату проклятой, но такое же не испугает наследницу Палпатина? — Катарн предложил проводить Рей к её комнате.

Он без всяких сомнений наслаждался происходящим, ну или просто хотел немного разбавить серьёзность витавшую вокруг девушки.

— Среди падаванов ходит слух, что сюда заселяли лишь с личного разрешения Люка Скайуокера.

Джедаю удалось открыть дверь со второй попытки, та не особо желала поддаваться. Рей вошла внутрь и прикрыла ладонью свое лицо: толщина слоя пыли и спертый воздух говорил о том, что сюда редко наведывались. — Почему её считали проклятой?

Комната была просторной, больше домика на Эч-То; здесь помещался стол, был небольшой шкаф для одежды, несколько полок для книг и место для кровати оставалось предостаточно, медитировать тоже будет удобно.

Возле двери остановился дроид со всем необходим для уборки. Кайл попросил привезти еще чистой воды, а после вернулся к девушке.

— Лет так пятнадцать, — мужчина прокашлялся, а потом попытался вкрадчиво рассказать, в духе страшных историй. — Ученики пересказывают историю, как из этой комнаты доносились разговоры между чувствительным к Силе и призраками ситхов из Храма огня. После, все, кто жил в этой комнате, переходили на Темную сторону.

Рей открыла окна. Они прибыли в первой половине дня, возможно, к ночи она успеет более-менее сделать эту комнату чистой.

— Кажется, тебя совсем не заинтересовала эта история, — наиграно обиженно проговорил Кайл, выглянув из-за двери: несколько юнлингов с подозрением следили неподалеку. — А я специально договорился, чтобы тебе отдали комнату Бена.

Рей подвинула мужчину, чтобы затащить в комнату все, что ранее привез дроид. История Катарна не привлекла внимание девушки. Совсем. Такой вывод сделал джедай, поскольку все последующие вопросы касались душа, еды и её завтрашнего распорядка.

Правда Кайл не знал, что позже, когда в комнате появится проекция Верховного лидера, изучающего отчеты Хакса, Рей, не прекращая убираться, спросит у бывшего учителя останавливался ли он здесь.

— Вполне возможно, — подтвердил Кайло, рассматривая вид из окна. — Если не ошибаюсь, здесь неподалеку жили юнлинги, ночью они часто мешали уснуть.

Конечно адепты Темной стороны Силы знали, что Дарт Вейдер предпочитал в бою Пятую Форму. Его навыки владения световым мечом не раз ставили в пример, а фанатики ситхского учения разбирали голограммы с записями его сражений. Рей не раз показывали их, и она заметила: обмундирование сковывало Вейдера, делало его уязвимым против энергичных выпадов, но он компенсировал свою малоподвижность в костюме умением контролировать течение боя, выжидать и находить брешь в защите противника.

Катарн утверждал, что стилю магистра Люка тоже было характерно использование элементов Шиен. Джедай допускал, что во время поисков книг и голокронов адептов Силы Скайуокер изучал стили прошлого, а грубые ошибки ему исправляли призраки Силы. Но по какой примете ученики академии посчитали, что для неё Путь Крайт-дракона —преимущественный стиль, Рей не понимала. Все, с кем ей доводилось биться на групповых занятиях, удивлялись, почему бывшая ученица Кайло Рена использует Третью Форму. Будто юнлингам и прибывшим на Ночь Живой Силы падаванам казалось, что внук Вейдера был просто обязан копировать своего деда во всем и требовать того же от своих учеников.

Темные форсъюзеры наследовали стиль Дарта Сидиуса, предпочитавшего в бою Форму Атару. В то время, как она и её учитель в прошлом были уверены: ей больше подходит Соресу. Хотя, если для того, чтобы попробовать овладеть Седьмой Формой ей необходимо выучить основы всех предыдущих, она это сделает. Рей видела, как Верховный лидер использовал в сражениях элементы Джуйо, и она тоже хотела узнать, каково это — владеть боем, использовать размашистые удары и обезоруживать противника, резко меняя угол атаки, как эмоции помогают выиграть, а не проиграть бой.

— Рей, готова? — Кайл вызвался учить её основам Форм, которые знал.

Девушка кивнула, и джедай снял с предохранителя бластер. Это тренировка не только для неё, но и для Катарна, ведь Шиен известен тем, что возвращает стрелявшему выстрелы бластера. Ох, он уже довольно стар для обучения такой шустрой молодежи.

**III. Равновесие в учебе**

Не сказать, что ливень мог превратиться в настоящее испытание для чувствительных к Силе, но тренировок в это время становилось меньше, некоторые предпочитали тихие медитации.

Во время стычек с империалистами Рей с учителем приходилось начинать бой в не самых удобных локациях. Например, лава на Мустафаре была не только невероятно опасной деталью ландшафта, но и удобным местом, куда стоило скидывать противников, обычно оттуда наемники не возвращались.

Дождь не раз позволял Рей приводить свои мысли в порядок, и тренировки под ним развивали выносливость и безразличие к ощущению дискомфорта от прилипшей одежды или грязи и влаги в обуви. Но именно в сезон дождей ей впервые пришлось вытаскивать своего отлынивающего спарринг-партнера, которого юнлинги звали учителем, на тренировку.

Жизнь среди джедаев учила Рей привносить в быт больше легкости и необдуманности, но ей все равно было сложно принять проявление лени некоторых адептов Света. Тогда девушка начала понимать, что значит не возводить все в Абсолют.

Неизвестно, делал ли Кайл это намеренно или просто так совпало, однако Рей удалось вытащить его на тренировку, ведь в прошлый раз он обещал приступить к изучению Нимана.

— Идеальная погода для практики Шестой Формы, — угрюмо отметил Катарн, направляясь к центру тренировочной площадки. — Как я уже говорил ранее, иногда джедаи превращали бой в медитацию, Форма Уверенности отлично подходит для этого.

Мужчина остановился, и из рукоятки меча появился зеленый свет.

Тренировочная площадка, на которой Рей и Кайл обычно практиковали Формы, была в часе ходьбы от Академии — каменная плита на небольшом холме. Ничего особенного, но здесь им никто не мешал.

— Основный принцип: быть листком, подхваченным вихрем Силы, — одежда уже достаточно промокла и вес одеяний стал ощутимей.

Свечение меча мужчины было ярким пятном в этом хмуром месте — тучи спрятали свет звезд. Он двигался медленно, будто прислушивался к темпу, который задавала погода. Движения были дугообразными, иногда джедай выводил восьмёрки в воздухе, а когда гром раздавался вдалеке, резко обрывал кругообразные движения и рассекал воздух одним выпадом.

Казалось Кайл слишком много вкладывал сил в этот удар и прежде, чем он смог бы вернуть меч в исходную позицию, был открыт для атаки. Но тот резкий выпад перетекал в блок: рукоятка на уровне лба, а конец лазера смотрел в землю. В таком положении джедай медленно крутился вокруг своей оси — держал под контролем возможных противников, выводя что-то на подобие конусообразного блока. Хоть такую стойку трудно назвать удобной, походило на то, что в любой момент мужчина мог кинуться в стремительную атаку.

Через полчаса Рей присоединилась к Катарну, он повторял заученную последовательность и теперь ей нужно было хорошенько запомнить, что за чем идет. Резкие выпады происходили, когда рядом раздавался громкий звук, обычно гром. Их движения были плавными и медитативными, но стоило природе вокруг измениться, как и форсъюзеры подстраивались под обстоятельства. Их направляли звуки — они были во власти погоды.

— Форму Ниман изучают более десяти лет, — джедай передал ей чашку теплого кафа. — Навряд ли ты останешься в Праксеуме джедаев на столько лет.

Рей сделала несколько глотков, а после начала греть пальцы об чашку. Плед согрел её, но волосы еще остались влажными.

— Я не задумывалась о том, на сколько я здесь останусь, — честно ответила девушка, рассматривая искры в огне, Кайлу не нужно знать об её истинных мотивах оставаться в Республике. — И никогда раньше я так долго не задерживалась на одном месте.

«Полтора года».

Джедай раскрыл свой паёк, желая быстро перекусить: после нескольких часов под ливнем сил совсем не оставалось. Однако мужчина заметил: ментальные барьеры Рей не ослабли после тренировки, она была выносливей, чем могло казаться.

— Ты нашла в изучение Форм то, что искала? — Катарн провел пальцами по бороде, проверяя не осталось ли крошек. Он избегал прямо смотреть в глаза Рей, наверняка прямолинейность её бы отпугнула.

— Не совсем, — выдохнула собеседница и сделала последний глоток напитка из практически опустевшей чашки.

— Это из-за Бена? — он поднялся на ноги и осторожно, чтобы не поджечь в костре одежду, долил ей кафа. — Ты решила продолжить изучать Силу из-за Бена?

Удивленное лицо Рей подтолкнуло мужчину уточнить свой вопрос, ведь лезть в другие аспекты девичьих переживаний ему не стоило.

Рей посмотрела на свое отражение в напитке. В их пристанище свет шел лишь от огня, потому в жидкости она увидела лишь темное пятно — отражение своего лица.

— Бен… — она будто пыталась ощутить это имя в Силе, Кайл не знал: она впервые произносила вслух настоящее имя бывшего учителя. — Он первый, кто помог мне понять и принять Силу в себе.

И столько нежности было в этих словах, девушка, наверное, и сама не осознавала, с каким трепетом произнесла их.

Наследницу ситхов редко слушали, за всю жизнь таких людей можно было сосчитать на пальцах одной руки: учитель, Лея, Кайл и, может быть, еще стоит засчитать ту встречу с Люком Скайуокером, он все-таки сыграл важную роль в её осознании Силы.

— Бен отличался от нас, — настало время увлекательных историй от джедая, счел Кайл.

Рей редко выходила на контакт, грех не воспользоваться располагающейся обстановкой.

— Он смотрел под разными углами и не прочь был поспорить, что во время Империи было не все так плохо, — мужчина запрокинул голову и легкий смешок вырвался из него. — Конечно, он мог судить лишь по документам и хроникам. Возможно, некоторые планеты и системы модернизировали за время правление Палпатина, но мой опыт имперской службы никак не мог позволить принять такие вольные размышления. Но, кто бы мог подумать, что Бен сумеет заставить работать Первый орден во благо. Те вольные размышления «если бы» оказались не пустыми словами; молодежь его «сделала», в этом Катарну уже не приходилось сомневаться.

Джедай заметил, как внимательно слушала его Рей, даже отставила напиток и, не отрываясь, смотрела на него. Хмыкнув, он продолжил:

— Ты знаешь почему Лея Органа назвала своего сына Беном?

Рей живо отрицательно помотала головой, какой же она еще ребенок.

— В честь Оби-Вана Кеноби. Люк Скайуокер всегда с восхищением рассказывал о своем первом учителе: на Татуине Кеноби звали Беном, чудаковатым волшебником. Но в послании, которое нашел Люк, Лея назвала Оби-Вана единственной надеждой. Может, юнлинги не сопоставили факты, но когда к нам прилетел двенадцатилетний племянник Люка с именем Бен, мне стало многое понятно. Теперь мне кажется, что то имя было судьбоносным для него.

«Надежда на мир».

Кайл замолчал, а спустя несколько секунд подкинул еще немного сухих веток в костер, их треск спугнул наступившую тишину. Пускай девчонка переосмыслит услышанное.

— Надежда, — повторила Рей и улыбнулась.

Да, Бен Соло в обличии Кайло Рена, воплощал для нее слово «надежда». Он стал для неё учителем, который показал, что она не безнадёжна, ей удастся познать Силу. Верховный лидер превратился в правителя, убедившего её, что она больше, чем материал для вынашивания чувствительных к Силе детей. Бен Соло стал мужчиной, по которому она скучала, а раньше она даже представить не могла, что такое возможно: она и скучает по человеку.

Да, Рей скучала, ведь форсъюзер уже больше месяца не выходил на контакт, все говорило о том, что его новые методы блокировки связи оказались эффективными. Впервые за все время знакомства с Кайло она не видела и не слышала его так долго.

Кайл ощутил едва различимую тоску в Силе.

**Примечание:**

Храм огня (англ. Temple of Fire) — здание на Явине-4, построенное в 5000 ДБЯ ситхами-массасси по приказу их повелителя, Наги Садоу.

**Упомянутые в части Формы ведения боя на световых мечах:**

Форма III: Соресу (англ. Soresu) «Путь Майнока» или «Форма Эластичности»

Форма IV: Атару (англ. Ataru) «Путь Мышеястреба» или «Форма Агрессивности»

Форма V: Шиен / Джем Со (англ. Shien / Djem So) «Путь Крайт-дракона» или «Форма Настойчивости»

Форма VI: Ниман (англ. Niman) «Путь Ранкора» или «Форма Уверенности» (иногда Дипломатическая форма)

Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад (англ. Juyo/Vaapad) «Путь Вонскра» или «Форма Свирепости»


	12. 0.3 Вне частей. Возле джедаев. Явин-4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мемы:  
> https://is.gd/xN8lys  
> https://is.gd/Ly1aPU  
> Оби-Ван, Мустафар и "I have high ground"  
> https://is.gd/RJrf0U  
> https://is.gd/QkZWbG  
> https://is.gd/dFMqu4

**Как история о проклятой комнате обросла новыми фактами.**

Когда за завтраком один из падаванов, прибывших на ночь Живой Силы, подсел к Рей, никто рядом удивленно не ахнул. О том, что он не местный, девушка догадалась сразу: хоть она не привлекала внимания, но за это время практически все сочли за лучшее не тревожить бывшую ученицу Верховного лидера. Кайл Катарн вон каким потрепанным ходит.

Наследница Палпатина, наверное, издевалась над ним, предавала пыткам Темной стороны. Да еще заставляла учить боям на световых мечах. Правда, история умалчивает, что эти сведения юнлинги раздобыли, подслушав разговор Кайла с товарищем. И, как позже отметил источник сплетен и по совместительству «пострадавший» джедай, подрастающее поколение не особо понимало шутки.

Подсевшего к ней падавана настолько переполняла радость, что девушка без проблем читала её в Силе: некий Финн хотел её поблагодарить.

— Не знаю, какие медитации ты проводишь у себя, но юнлинги начинают заикаться при воспоминании о твоей комнате.

Облегчение, которое юноша излучал, было довольно ощутимо в Силе. Согласно рассказу будущего джедая, он, наконец, начал высыпаться, а все потому, что юнлинги как-то увидели в комнате Рей, если не самого Шива Палпатина, то другого, не менее известного лорда ситхов.

— Они заверяют, что видели большую Тьму в твоей комнате — призрака ситха...

Рей продолжила жевать кусок хлеба, не совсем понимая своего участия в этом рассказе.

— Они так испугались, что теперь боятся шуметь ночью, а другие падаваны утверждают, что «ночью малявки только группками ходят, как криффовые порги». Боятся, что ситх их не то съест, не то на Темную Сторону обещаниями соблазнит.

Выразив благодарность, юноша похлопал девушку по плечу и ушел к своему столу. Рей же решила не развивать тему и продолжила завтракать. Тот падаван же ничего у неё не спрашивал, так что она не обязана вносить ясность, да и навряд ли последователя Света обрадует объяснение, что, как он выразился, большая Тьма — это редкие проекции Верховного лидера.

Кстати, Кайло может попытается связаться с ней этим вечером, ведь оставленный два дня назад шлем не исчез. На самом деле очень важный момент в исследовании их уз: теперь они могут передавать объекты сквозь пространство, и те не исчезают с прерыванием связи.

Кажется, изучение Светлой стороны Силы и Шести Форм принесет ей не меньше знаний и о возможностях связи между ней и Верховным лидером.

**Как Кеноби напомнили о прошлом: превосходстве его Соресу над Шиен.**

— Я видел, что ты предпочитаешь Соресу, — отметил один из падаванов, после общей тренировки. — Разве адепты Темной Силы не брезгуют этой формой?

Девушка вытерла пот и закинула полотенце на плечо. У них всего двадцать минут перерыва, а потом вновь необходимо возвращаться — ночь Живой Силы, когда призраки Силы наблюдают за тренировками юных падаванов, очень коротка. Но Рей снова решила ответить на этот довольно часто задаваемый ей вопрос:

— Я не раз одерживала победу над своими бывшими учителями и соучениками только потому, что они предполагали, что выше меня, используя Форму Настойчивости или Агрессивности.

— Мне кажется, или призрак Оби-Вана Кеноби сейчас очень доволен, — один из юнлингов, наблюдающий за тренировкой старших учеников, заметил, как изменилось строгое лицо молодого Кеноби.

— Это тот, кто стоит возле вздыхающего мастера Скайуокера?

Призраки могут появляться в любом обличии: как в теле, в котором они покинули мир, так и в других возрастных обличиях, потому молодые адепты иногда путали, кто есть кто, особенно, если призраки изменяли свой образ.

— Она мне нравится.

Энакин почему то даже не засомневался в этом.

Рей сделала несколько глотков из фляги и посмотрела на мастеров прошлого. Возле дедушки Верховного лидера она увидела джедая, в честь которого назвали её бывшего учителя. Девушка попыталась нащупать его Силу, но вокруг было столько Света, да и еще ночь Живой Силы не позволяла выделить кого-то из этой какофонии Силы. Но среди этого ослепляющего Света она почувствовала надежду, такую же, как в Бене Соло.

**Насколько привлекателен Кайло Рен в глазах Рей**

— Слушай, а ты когда-нибудь считала Кайло Рена привлекательным, ну в сравнении с другими учителями или мужчинами? — несколько девушек никак не могли прекратить задавать вопросы о Верховном лидере, будто у них не было доступа к просмотру записи с подписания Галактического мира, и они не могли сами решить, красив он или нет.

— По сравнению с другими учителями? — переспросила Рей, вспоминая, что среди бивших её наставников был один из расы нети.

— Да, — девушки уже были готовы приступить к другим вопросам о страшном Кайло Рене, но Рей добавила:

— Учитель-нети был куда страшнее Верховного лидера, но если уж сравнивать с другими существами, то порги кажутся мне милее.

Адепт Темной стороны вспомнила, как порги окружили учителя на Эч-То. Было вдвойне мило наблюдать за учителем и животными одновременно. Неудивительно, что тогда она еще долго оставалась в стороне, пока Кайло безуспешно пытался их разогнать. Не выдержав, будущий Верховный лидер попытался Силой оттолкнуть их, но каждый раз появлялись новые. Маленькие существа были такими бесстрашными, что обезоружили Кайло своей наглостью: он ведь мог в любое время активировать световой меч и не тревожится о мясе на ужин.

— Порги? — падаваны скривились, их уже давно нельзя было обмануть милыми глазками этих недоптиц: неизвестно, кто их завез на Явин-4, но уже полтора года, как они не могли вывести их из Праксеума джедаев.

**Примечания:**

Ночь Живой Силы — выдуманное мною событие. Живая Сила позволяет призракам Силы воплощаться, и исходя из этого, я и придумала эту историю.

Раса нети — раса меняющих форму разумных растений, впервые обнаруженная на планете Риик (из Вукипедии).

Согласно Вукипедии оригинальный Финн родился в 11 ПБЯ, так что для моего Финна он как-то староват. Но в работе не существенно тот ли это Финн и сколько ему лет. В моем воображении —это шестнадцатилетний темнокожий юноша, и лишь в конце марта я добавила ему имя, как намек на фан-сервис. Но, если вы представите падавана-гунгана и назовете его Джа-Джа Бингс, ничего не изменится.

**P.s.** Вся 0.3 небольшой фан-сервис для меня же, а именно: появление любимого мною Оби-Вана с отсылкой на его битву с Вейдером и «I have high ground» (пс-пс, ради взаимодействия Энакина и Кеноби я и придумала Ночь Живой Силы), порги-вредители-милашки. Удивляюсь, как сюда еще генерала Гривуса не впихнула. Всем спасибо за внимание, "жду продолжение" и оценки. До новых встреч („ಡωಡ„) *автор косплеет ситха Джа-Джа и потирает руки* Настало время Рейло. *на заднем фоне смех из Неизведанных регионов*


	13. Поиск 4.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> «… две ветви соединяющие Вселенную» — отсылка к словам Оби-Вана Кеноби: «[Сила] окружает и пронизывает нас. Она связывает Вселенную воедино».  
> В работе Кайло и Рей не обладают всей необходимой информацией о Диаде из голокронов, потому и сомневаются, что их узы — Диада. Давайте все же будем логичными и предположим, что о такой невероятной связи форсъюзеры прошлого не распространяли сведения, а хранили все возможности в секрете.  
> О том, почему Хакс называет Кайло просто Реном.  
> В фанфике Рыцари Рен не играют важной роли. Однако то, что Кайло Рен носит титул Мастера рыцарей Рен, я в работе не упоминаю, но и не опровергаю. Для Хакса приставка Рен, как обычное имя или фамилия, ничего не значит.
> 
> Коллаж к "Поиск 4.1": https://is.gd/x6zqCr

**I. Поиск душевного баланса**

**_«Они смеются над тобой. Считают слабым, не способным стать джедаем. Докажи, что у тебя есть Сила, настоящая мощь!»_**

Бен от отчаяния ладонями закрыл уши, из-за чего кисть, только что смоченная чернилами, выпала из его руки. Но это ничего не изменило: голос в голове вновь заполнил собой сознание.

На пергаменте образовалась клякса от чернил, брызги попали на устройство, отображающее древние тексты, которые изучал юноша.

— Нет, — отрицание было таким тихим, напоминающим скорее мольбу, чем отказ. — Я не буду.

Подросток зажмурил глаза и несколько раз топнул ногой.

**_«Покажи, что они ошибаются. Они должны тебя уважать, ты — внук Дарта Вейдера, и это им стоит тебя бояться, не наоборот»._**

— Не-ет, — голос юноши дрогнул, он скинул со стола голокрон и пергамент, а чернила растеклись по деревянной поверхности. — Я не хочу.

**_«Ты заслуживаешь большего величия, чем они. Скайуокер боится твоих способностей, поэтому и не учит настоящей Силе»._**

— Нет.

Это было больно. Больно слушать, как кто-то берет и тычет пальцем в самые большие страхи, это было до ужаса невыносимо.

— Ты ошибаешься!

**_«Даже родители не ждут от тебя ничего хорошего. Помнишь, они кормили тебя таблетками, считая тебя опасным для других? Скайуокер не учит тебя Силе, а только заставляет её подавлять, потому что ты опасен для них»._**

— Бе…

**_«Не отрицай, ты и сам все давно знаешь: они боятся Силы, которой ты обладаешь, мой мальчик»._**

— Бен.

**_«Заставляют тебя подавлять твои таланты. Не понимают, что другие заслуживают такой же боли, какую причиняют тебе. Освободи себя от них. Ну же, ты же сильный мальчик»._**

— Бен!

Бену было больно. Чем дольше голос был в его голове, тем страшнее становилась боль, будто кто-то съедал его изнутри, один кусочек мозга за другим. Он убивал его — этот голос.

И чтобы не слышать ничего, Бен закричал. Закричал, хоть знал, что на этаже есть юнлинги, знал, что дядя потом будет ругать за шум, а падаваны, оставленные джедаями на тренировку ночи Живой Силы, засмеют его. Ему так хотелось умереть, чтобы не слушать все те ужасные вещи. Бену так хотелось, чтобы все прекратилось.

«Окно».

Он упал со стула, едва раскрывая глаза, он даже не понял когда начал реветь, наверное, от боли слезы сами покатились.

**_«Ненавидь их лицемерие, убей их за то, что они заставили тебя страдать»._**

Подросток поднялся на колени. Его пальцы были в пыли и чернилах, наплевав на это, мальчишка вытер щеки от слез, но стало только хуже, что-то попало в глаза — щиплет.

Прежде, чем он смог подойти к окну, кто-то его схватил и с силой притиснул к себе: больно и тепло. Бен даже не услышал, как этот кто-то зашел к нему. Юноша чувствовал только тепло и боль в голове. Голос стих, пока.

— Бен, — это был третий голос за последний час, тоже знакомый, но форсъюзер еще не осознал, кому тот принадлежал. — Бен, все хорошо, он ушел. Слышишь?

Мальчик помотал головой; это было так сложно сделать, ведь его притиснули к груди.

— Нет, — он попытался ударить возникшее тепло, но ничего не получилось, оно не отодвинулось от него. — Он постоянно говорит, я так больше так не могу. Не могу!

Бен уже давно бы упал на пол — ноги не держали, но поддерживающий его мужчина не отпускал.

— Я — рядом, слышишь? Я — рядом. Он не посмеет к тебе прийти сейчас. Успокойся, мы будем рядом.

Хватка ослабла, и юноша поднял голову: дядя. Его удержал дядя. Дядя Люк прибежал к нему, а позади него стоял дедушка. Конечно, мальчик не мог сразу же сопоставить факты и догадаться, что Энакин всё это время звал его, а когда увидел, что не может достучаться до внука, позвал на помощь сына.

— Он говорил ужасные вещи, — охрипшим голосом промолвил Бен.

Люк кивнул и сильнее обнял племянника.

— Говорил, что вы боитесь меня, ненавидите, желаете смерти. Говорил, что меня не учат настоящей Силе и…

Вдыхая запах пропитанной потом одежды дяди, Бен ощущал опустошение. Тот давал ему выговориться, и юноша продолжил:

— Предлагал всё изменить. Дядя, мне страшно. Страшно, что он знает все мои страхи.

Люк не знал, что ответить, он мог лишь быть рядом и следить, чтобы голос не вернулся. Но за год обучения Бена ничего не изменилось, голос адепта Темной стороны Силы не утихал, а племяннику не хватало душевных сил отстраниться от него.

— Я боюсь себя. Боюсь своего желания познать Темные учения и того, как Темная сторона мне поддается.

Подросток замолк. И настал тот неловкий момент, когда Скайуокеру нужно было что-то ответить. Он перепробовал за это время столько всего, но ничего в результате не выходило. Люк посмотрел на своего отца, тот предлагал несколько вариантов, но ни один из них не был безопасным. Однако принять решение было необходимо, времени уже совсем не оставалось. Если откладывать и дальше, юноша может не выдержать.

— Бен, — он отпустил мальчика и встал на одно колено, чтобы не возвышаться над ним. — Я говорил тебе, что Сила едина, помнишь?

Юноша кивнул и хотел было что-то возразить, но Люк опередил его:

— Темное проявление Силы опасно, также, как и Светлое. Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы желать узнать больше, чем ты уже знаешь. Если ты действительно хочешь познать Темную сторону, я помогу тебе, слышишь?

На его слова племянник помотал головой.

— Только позволь тебе помочь, Бен.

— Я ничего не хочу от Силы, — он жмурил глаза, будто боялся того, что говорит, но его и правда все достало. — Я лишь хочу, чтобы голос исчез.

Джедай взял руки Бена в свои ладони и погладил их: тактильный контакт должен успокоить его. Потом Люк поднялся и вытер слезы юноши; тот еще не пришел в себя, хотя и перестал дрожать.

— Мы поможем тебе, Бен. Мы будем на твоей стороне, всегда. На твоей стороне, какую бы сторону Силы ты не избрал. Не забывай этого.

Люк снял свои ментальные барьеры и позволил племяннику заглянуть в мысли. Бен не хотел рыться в голове дяди, но почувствовал любовь, которую Скайуокер не смог дать своим умершим детям и жене и всю направил на единственного племянника. Сколько тепла и нежности он чувствовал к ребёнку Леи, сколько раз он появлялся в виде проекции по просьбе сестры, чтобы утихомирить его истерики, даже если это было опасно для самого Люка? Он делал всё , лишь бы защитить этот маленький лучик Надежды. Мужчина пытался донести до Бена ощущения, которые сложно описать словами, но магистр джедаев попытался передать Силой единственное послание:

_«Мы любим тебя»._

**II. Поиск союзников**

Кайл Рен был счастливейшим хаттом в Галактике, иначе Хакс не мог объяснить лояльность основателей Первого ордена к происходящему: от их алчности осталось лишь скудное желание получать дивиденды из рук Верховного лидера.

Империалисты предпочли просто получать вознаграждения за то, что поставили на Рена, и особо не рвались вникать в дела страны. Генерал же, в свою очередь, склонялся к предположению, что глава Первого ордена использовал фокусы, связанные с Силой, чтобы подчинить волю основателей. Сложно как-то иначе объяснить нынешнюю пассивность скрытых в тени предводителей.

— Твои слова не имеют достаточного основания. Кроме того, впервые затраты не превысили доходы. Такие показатели были лишь в первые годы правления Палпатина.

А ещё Хакс был разочарован. Кайло оказался действительно неплохим стратегом: он убрал в начале своего пути тех, кто сильнее всего желал восстановить границы бывшей Галактической Империи. Было ли это случайностью или целенаправленными действиями, но за последние два года империалисты начали отходить от первоначальных доктрин старой империи. Или выродок Хана Соло таки самый удачливый крифф в этой Галактике, или он наперед расчистил себе путь к настоящей власти. Во главе остались бизнесмены, почему-то забывшие, как выгодна война.

— Так и не было предоставлено веских доказательств, что Кайло Рен причастен к уничтожению «Старкиллера», — отметил один из присутствующих.

— Одно подозрение — уже повод не доверять ему столько власти.

— Подозрения основаны лишь на твоем недоверии, что, скорее всего, взросло на почве зависти.

За спиной Хакс едва не до крови сжал кулаки. Генералу было необходимо стерпеть сегодняшнее унижение, раз он не смог убедить их.

— Эта встреча не имеет смысла, если ты не предложишь нам больше, чем дает Верховный лидер.

Хакс молчал. Молчал, так как меньше всего хотел облегчать жизнь своему противнику. Связь прервалась, ни одна голограмма не задержалась — все потухли одна за другой.

Армитаж решил, что еще рано сдаваться: хотя шпионы не смогли выведать тайны Скайуокеров и Канцлера, результаты их тесного сотрудничества за последние десятилетия вывели на интересные предположения.

**III. Поиск ответов**

Кайло ощутил присутствие в Силе, посыл — прикосновение к ментальному барьеру — такой себе стук в двери через Силу. Он не противился — не укрепил щиты — позволил войти в контакт.

Недалеко от него послышался шорох, а после он заметил, как Рей сжала простыню во сне. Молодой мужчина выдохнул и провел пальцами по своим волосам, а после ушел в другую комнату, в конце концов, он же не железный.

То, что Рей проявилась прямиком на кровати, было благословением — он избежал неловкого разговора, так и мучением, поскольку каюту снабдили лишь одной кроватью. Бен предпочел не создавать двусмысленные ситуации, потому остаток стандартной ночи провел в кабинете на диване.

Узы продолжали трансформироваться. Кайло с трудом понимал, как работает их связь, ведь сколько энергии нужно затратить, чтобы перенестись на другой конец Галактики? Ни у него, ни у неё не было такой невероятной мощи, но встречи происходили, и это не были обычные проекции их тел — при прикосновении ощущалось настоящее тело.

Кажется, неосознанного желания оказаться рядом вполне хватало, чтобы в состояние сна Рей могла появиться с разрешения второй стороны. Кайло Рен не был уверен, связаны ли изменения с тем, что он оградил себя от неё, и Сила нашла другой способ — двери в барьере, которые, если он откроет, позволят пройти чувствительной к Силе девушке, игнорируя законы физики.

Но ни он, ни Рей не пытались специально очутиться рядом. Возможно, даже сейчас для их связи уже не нужно разрешения. Однако мужчина продолжал удерживать дистанцию: эти узы не вписывались ни в одну систему связи, даже описание Диады из голокронов не подходило под происходящее. По своей природе их узы были чем то иным — узелком Силы, из которого выросли две ветви, соединяющие Вселенную. И становилось очевидным, что империалисты не должны прознать о столь невероятной взаимосвязи между форсъюзерами.

Бен посмотрел на свои пальцы. Мужчина помнил, как в первое появление спящей Рей, он долго следил за волнениями в Силе, но тогда всё было спокойно, не ощущались даже вибрации. Ради эксперимента, чтобы сделать ещё одно допущение на счет уз, мужчина решил прикоснуться к коже девушки; вероятность новых видений была высока, так же, как и то, что случится что-то другое или ничего вовсе не произойдет — пальцы могли пройти сквозь проекцию.

Тепло ощущалось еще до того, как произошло прикосновение. Это напомнило о том, как во время сражений, их узы болели от концентрации взаимосвязи между ними. Возникло новое напряжение и не сказать, что оно было противным, скорее наоборот.

Ощущение контакта было обычным. Теплым, без видений, но всё равно волнительным. Адепт Силы не разрывал контакт некоторое время, посчитав, что, возможно, необходимо определённое количество времени, чтобы что-то произошло. Но, сколь долго бы мужчина не продлевал прикосновение, всё оставалось, как прежде.

Бен тогда заставил себя отойти от кровати, чтобы утихомирить мысли: в прошлый раз Рей коснулась его лица, и только после этого появились картинки из течения времени. В тот вечер, когда случилось первое появление спящей Рей в его каюте, молодой мужчина заставил себя уйти в другую комнату, чтобы забыть об еще одном последовавшем желании, которое форсъюзер маскировал под очередной эксперимент — коснуться её щеки. Он не подросток, потакающий импульсивным желаниям, которые с каждым новым экспериментом будут только возрастать.

Вернувшись из недавних воспоминаний, Верховный лидер выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, едва ощутив физически, как эта ситуация вывела его из равновесия. Такие посылы случались нечасто, приблизительно в одно и тоже время, когда бывшая ученица спала. Но поскольку он постоянно менял место пребывания, временные зоны также постоянно менялись. Такие сигналы от Рей случались в различных местах: во время встреч, выхода из шаттла или обеда. Поэтому его умение блокировать доступ оказалось необходимым инструментом во избежание многих неловких ситуаций.

Вот только было сложно предсказать, как из узы поведут себя в будущем. Предположительно ментальные стены станут их способом быть отдельно, а возможно Сила вновь изменит их суть. Так же как когда-то их проекции замечали лишь чувствительные к Силе, а теперь — любое живое существо. Так же, как раньше они могли только видеть друг друга и разговаривать, а сейчас ничто не мешало касаться и даже перемещать предметы в пространстве. Сама мысль о том, как это могло происходить, вызывала головную боль.

— Это невозможно.

Но именно невозможное и происходило между ним и Рей.


	14. Поиск 4.2

**I. Поиск себя**

Десятки зеркал отображали её: повторяли каждое движение и проецировали разные отрезки жизни.

Вот она видит себя юной, когда очередной ученый вкалывал ей какое-то вещество и говорил помощникам об измерении Силы и мидихлорианах. Те кивали и делали пометки в своих записях.

Несколько зеркал спустя один из учителей решил оставить тринадцатилетнюю девочку на несколько месяцев лишь с одним дроидом-астромехаником на песчаной планете: она не выживет, если не подчинит себе Силу; Джакку совсем не казалась милостивым местом. Но она выжила, едва не сойдя с ума от назойливой мысли продать ВВ-дроида за пайки, которых бы хватило на все время ссылки; едва не угробив себя, ползая по останкам кораблей, чтобы заполучить пропитание. Девочка без имени выжила без Силы на Джакку вопреки ожиданиям так называемого учителя. Но для адепта Темной стороны это означало только одно — ученица опять провалила задание.

Вот она учится у Кайло Рена — единственного настоящего учителя, наставника, человека, на которого она могла положиться и, которому могла даже доверять в какой-то степени. После одной из тренировок он отдал ей бакта-гель, кинув на прощание, что она хорошо потрудилась.

Вот она оказалась ночью на Джакку, где было так холодно и голограммы ВВ никак не могли её заставить забыть о снижении температуры в ночное время. Тогда девочка без имени пообещала себе, что никто не заставит её пройти через то, что пережили её биологические родители — она не будет звеном к усовершенствованию третьего поколения. Тогда Рей поклялась себе умереть, не привязываясь ни к кому; сорвать план фанатиков, если они и темные форсъюзеры решат использовать её для игр по созданию новой жизни. Однако не стоило забывать, что пустыня вокруг нее и так желала похоронить девчонку среди дюн на Джакку.

Вот она медитирует и видит, как Эч-То был атакован Первым орденом. Как джедаи охраняли древо, а порги отчаянно клёкотали, но их голоски глушились звуками битвы на световых мечах: адепты Темной стороны пришли за голокронами ситхов, которые Люк Скайуокер хранил в этом не так уж и хорошо защищенном месте.

Вот она произносила впервые свое имя, чувствуя, как завязывается связь между двумя существами, имевшими настоящие имена, данные кем-то другим, но предназначенные специально для них: Рей и Рен… нет, другое — Бен?

Вот учитель был доволен, а она, Рей, была рада спокойствию, которое поселилось с начала учебы у Кайло Рена. Кошмары продолжали сниться, но она постепенно научилась смотреть в глаза тому, чего боялась, и страх испарялся, оцепенение проходило.

Вот она слышит крики женщины, та протягивала к ней руки, но никак не могла дотянуться — слишком далеко. Той несчастной матери не разрешили прикоснуться к новорожденному ребенку и поскорее его убрали, ведь неизвестно желала она его взять на руки или избавить от мучений, убив. Рей буквально видела, как это случилось и была уверена: происходящее — игры разума для отвлечения её от настоящего. У неё никогда не было и шанса на нормальную жизнь, а сожаления о недополученном красной нитью будут следовать за ней всю жизнь.

Вот она смотрит в зеркало, и в смутном отражении задвигались тени, несколько фигур сплелись в одну большую кляксу едва не в два метра с характерными очертаниями одного человека, а после пятно выцвело, и в отражении появилось её лицо.

Рей пришла сюда за ответом о Силе и её задании, но получила еще одну головоломку Мироздания. В конечном итоге она увидела просто себя, просто свою жизнь.

В пещере Тьмы аромат надежды притупился, смешался с другими и едва не исчез в более насыщенных запахах. Однако незримое ощущение равновесия держало Рей на плаву, стоило девушке вынырнуть из озера.

Мир Темной стороны показал ей лишь давние страхи, появившиеся на почве незащищенности, и один из них заставил задуматься — Кайло не был её надеждой, он мог ею стать, но пришел к ней, как учитель: рано или поздно форсъюзер покинет её, ведь такова судьба всех наставников и учеников. И где тогда она будет искать поддержку?

**II. Поиск подмоги**

За два года пребывания на спутнике Рей убедилась, что Люк Скайуокер серьезно подошел к вопросу выбора планеты для Академии джедаев. Так же, как и на Эч-То, девушка ощущала на Явине-4 баланс между Темной и Светлой стороной Силы. Праксеум джедаев был явным проявлением Света, в то время как руины Храма огня и постройки одного из величайших Лордов ситхов привлекали последователей Темной стороны. Поскольку официально она находилась на спутнике, как представитель Первого ордена, Рей отправлялась к руинам каждый раз, когда темные форсъюзеры просили разрешения побывать в священных для ситхов местах: исследовать храм, где Нага Садоу проводил алхимические эксперименты, или изучить святилища, построенные для Экзара Куна.

Джедаи и их ученики избегали тех мест, предпочитая не провоцировать паломников. Рей всегда находилась в сторонке, так же, как и представитель Праксеума, который часто и вовсе не появлялся. Его функция была практически номинальной — следить, чтобы форсъюзеры не вели деятельность, направленную против Новой Республики в присутствии Рей.

На этой раз, следуя информации из официального запроса, двадцать четыре адепта Темной стороны получили разрешение посетить Дворец Вуламандр. Согласно охранной системе дворца, лишь те, кто служат Тьме, могли оставаться в храме, потому Кайл, вызвавшийся до того помочь Рей понянчить такую большую группу адептов, предпочел насладиться прогулкой по одной из массивных лестниц, которая вывела на вершину храма — крышу, где он и решил разместиться и отдохнуть, рассматривая открывающийся вид.

Ничего подозрительного за гостьями Явина-4 не наблюдалось, большинство паломников изучали вырезанные на стенах письмена на языке массаси, а несколько чувствительных к Силе засмотрелись на статую «Вуламандры с шаром». До Рей доходили отрывки их разговоров, но она не знала используемого ими языка, оттого не стала прислушиваться. К тому же, её мало интересовали последователи ситхов. Единственным, что мешало, как всегда, отгородиться от прибывших форсъюзеров, была внутренняя тревога, явно возникшая из-за присутствия среди адептов бывшего учителя-забрака, который не раз приставлял к её шее световой меч, когда у неё не получалось подчинить своей воле Силу.

Темные форсъюзеры решили остаться на ночь во дворце. Большинство из них уже подготовились ко сну, потому Рей покинула их и отыскала Кайла на крыше. Он смотрел на небо и рассматривал в чистом ночном небе красного газового гиганта Явина.

— Они задержатся на три дня. Уверен, что хочешь быть с нами так долго? — девушка спрятала остатки пайка в сумку: пока она добиралась к джедаю по лестнице, успела перекусить.

— Редко, когда на спутник за раз прибывает столько паломников Темной стороны: в Академии предпочитают такие группы не оставлять без присмотра. Да и, если они решат напасть, тебе одной не справиться. Кроме того, это отличная возможность скинуть юнлингов на других.

Мужчина сидел на спальнике и без каких-либо стеснений поддерживал огонь в костре иногда подкидывая сухие ветки — для него здесь — не священное место, и духи Тьмы не вылезли из своих погребений, чтобы его покарать. Вспомнив, что среди форсъюзеров был её бывший учитель, Рей почувствовала облегчение от того, что рядом находился Катарн.

Она была готова встретиться лицом с прошлым, но напряжение старых дней иногда проявлялось в теле. Прежде, чем империалисты признали Кайло Рена Верховным лидером, наемники устроили на них с наставником настоящую охоту. Не было гарантий, что среди тех, кто имеет достаточно кредитов, не найдется несколько готовых даже сейчас заполучить голову бывшей ученицы Кайла Рена или удачного эксперимента ученых Первого ордена.

— Я подежурю до трёх, — сказал Кайл, таким образом дав понять девушке, что ей пора ложится.

Рей уснула, рассматривая Явин, под умиротворяющее потрескивание близкого огня.

Рассвет занялся в четыре. Зевоту девушка прикрыла ладонью, а после машинально протерла глаза, признаваясь себе, что совсем не выспалась. Есть пока не хотелось, но, чтобы не было искушения прилечь, она доела вчерашний паек и попыталась ощутить Силу вокруг. Адепты, очевидно, спрятали свое присутствие — не ощущались в Силе. Через два часа Рей спустится к ним и проверит всё ли хорошо.

Хоть она должна была следить, чтобы джедаи не притесняли права последователей ситхов, на деле выглядело так, что именно девушка, как представитель джедаев, наблюдает, не замышляют ли что-то странное адепты Тьмы, восхищающиеся Экзаром Куном.

Шорох сразу же поднял её на ноги. Было достаточно светло, чтобы заметить, как с восточной стороны к ней и Кайлу подступают семеро форсъюзеров. В этом не было ничего удивительного, возможно, они решили заглянуть в Храм огня и явились предупредить о том, что покидают дворец, но с другой стороны появились ещё восемь.

— Кайл, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но ты сегодня тоже не выспишься.

На первый взгляд могло показаться, что мужчина не услышал её, но Рей ощутила в Силе легкое колебание — магистр.

Девушка встала и коснулась меча на поясе. Последователи ситхских учений активировали красные лайтсейберы. Её синий меч вновь показывал, как она не вписывалась в общую картину, да любой наблюдающий это зрелище со стороны, заявил бы, что она и Кайл — джедаи, которых окружили ситхи.

Прошло два с половиной года с тех пор, когда Рей в последний раз билась с темным форсъюзером на мечах. И даже изучая основы шести Форм, она уступала своим сегодняшним противникам в опыте. Тогда, находясь под защитой Кайло Рена и используя их узы, ей удалось выжить. Но сейчас рядом не было бывшего учителя, а Кайл был уставшим и, как всегда раздражённым тем, что не смог нормально выспаться.

Да, в бою она инстинктивно переходила на Соресу, кроме того, против такого количества противников глупо нестись в открытую, не с её мастерством. Им нужно только выиграть время — защищаться, ведь Катарн наверняка успел послать сигнал джедаям, они обязаны успеть к ним вовремя. Против них выступило пятнадцать адептов. Другие, скорее всего, должны задержать подмогу или заняты настоящей целью визита на спутник.

У Рей не было возможности подумать подробней, чем сейчас заняты свободные от контроля джедаев последователи ситхов, поскольку трое окружили Кайла: он Силой удерживал двоих и одного оттеснял к лестнице, пока она билась едва ли не посередине крыши. Крифф, кажется, они успешно их разделили. — Рей!

Девушка услышала, как Кайл выкрикнул её имя, и это было чертовски плохой приметой, она не оглянулась на джедая, а отпрыгнула, едва не напоровшись на световой меч противника. Рей очень надеялась, что именно об этой опасности предупреждал Катарн.

В следующее мгновение она услышала, как потрескивает меч возле шеи. Все-таки бои с численным превосходством — это уже крифф, как сложно и нечестно, но такова природа темных форсъюзеров.

— Ничего не изменилось, ты — сплошное разочарование.

Страх из прошлого окутал её, за долю секунды Рей вновь психологически превратилась в одинокого ребенка. Никто не придет её защитить, она опять превратилась в безымянное наследие ситхов, которое презирал даже собственный учитель.

И на этот раз Кайло Рен её не спасет, он не выходил на контакт больше одиннадцати месяцев, если точнее: одиннадцать месяцев, четыре дня и где-то два часа.

— Согласно Галактическому миру вы будете казнены.

Если его цель заключалась в устранении, он бы не медлил, так что, как представитель Первого ордена, она должна была использовать эту заминку, чтобы попытаться выжить. Ведь есть тот, с кем она хочет ещё не раз встретиться лично, а не как призрак Силы.

— Это не имеет значения, за пределами Внешнего кольца, в глубинах Неизведанных регионов не действует ни одно соглашение.

— Вы больше не сможете свободно перемещаться ни в Республике, ни в Империи, — продолжила гнуть свою линию Рей, не то не зная, что на это ответить, не то желая выведать ещё больше.

Смешок сразу дал понять, что бывшего учителя не заботят возможные ограничения.

— За тебя, наследие ситхов, живую или мертвую дают достаточно, чтобы жить припеваючи в Неизведанных регионах.

Другие адепты окружили Кайла, в то время, как возле Рей находилось три форсъюзера. Ничего в Силе не предвещало скорой подмоги, и это вновь заставило девушку окунуться в детские страхи. Она обещала себе, что не позволит вновь использовать себя для экспериментов, но даже её мертвое тело может послужить для Темной стороны. И это было единственным, что остановило Рей от того, чтобы самолично проткнуть себя мечом.

— Рей!

Кайл еще жив.

— Рей, ответь, крифф тебя дери.

Его крик раздражал, ему надо сконцентрироваться на противнике, а не выкрикивать чужое имя. Возможно, Катарну следует убежать, он наверняка сможет это сделать.

— Рей, даже не думай…

Но его прервали, и она услышала, как скрестились мечи: или другие адепты ушли на помощь своим товарищам в темных делах, или Кайл оказался лучшим мечником, которого она когда либо встречала: так долго держался, несмотря на численное превосходство противников. Но она стояла спиной к джедаю и ничего не видела.

— Рей!

Он злился. Волнение в Силе говорило о том, что он подключил эмоции в борьбу. Кайл утверждал, что не владеет Седьмой Формой, но Люк учил его использовать мощь момента, когда ситуация патовая.

— Ре…

Вскрик говорил о том, что его, скорее всего, задели. Но вибрации в Силе подтвердили — ещё жив. А она… она вновь стала никчемным ребенком, не способным противостоять опытным бойцам. Больше двух лет с джедаями и не полных два года с Кайло…

И эмоции накрыли её. Она так жалела, что ему удалось контролировать их узы, сейчас бы его появление было так кстати, но по ту сторону связи была глухая стена.

— Рей.

Кайл сражался, он еще мог противостоять, но треск кайбера-кристалла возле левого уха сковывал её — одно неверное движение, и она умрет.

— Бен?

Рей ослышалась, он наверняка крикнул в очередной раз «Рей».

Но в следующее мгновение подул ветер, и больше возле уха не раздавался треск. Она посмотрела в сторону, откуда пришла Силовая волна, откинувшая забрака, и увидела того, кого Катарн назвал Беном.

Его.

«Бен», — она прошептала одними губами, ведь в то решающее мгновение потеряла дар речи.

Рей не чувствовала, как форсъюзер пришел, но он был здесь и уже успел активировать меч.

Верховный лидер опустил ментальные щиты, и волна Силы окунула её. Девушка ощущала Бена так же, как саму себя, она была едина с ним вновь за столь долгое время. И радость Рей, что вольно читалась в Силе, выдала девушку с потрохами, она была счастлива и потому не удержала слез.

Последнего убил Бен. Он обезглавил забрака, ранее бывшего учителем Рей. Девушка не помнила имени мертвеца, но ощущала удовлетворение от увиденной смерти.

— Как ты тут оказался, Бен? — окликнул адепта Силы Кайл, джедай направился к ним, держась за бок. — Ты мне явно мерещишься, другого правдоподобного варианта быть не может. Бен, я не знаю, что это за проекция, умеющая сражаться на мечах, но тебе нужно быстро убраться отсюда, пока ты себя не истощил и не убил этим.

Катарн оступился и упал, но у Рей не возникло желания помочь ему, она, кажется, и вовсе не слышала джедая. Потоки Силы ещё соединяли её и Бена. Да, это был Бен. Не Верховный лидер, ни Кайло Рен, тем более не её учитель. Она ощущала надежду, что окутывала само имя «Бен» и этого мужчину. Нет, не так. Бен — сердцевина, которую охраняла скорлупа Кайло Рена и ограждала от опасности маска Верховного лидера — все его ипостаси были ним, но истинный Он был только один. Как это трактовать Рей еще не знала, но такой он был незнаком ей.

Вот только Сила говорила о другом, казалось, подойти к нему и коснуться —самое правильное, что она могла сделать в это мгновение, но ноги приросли к земле. Бен смотрел ей в глаза, и напряжение — покалывание в Силе — росло. Она больше не была Рей, не существовало ничего, что разделяло её с Беном, у них было единое…

Бен разорвал зрительный контакт и посмотрел за её спину. Девушка последовала за его взглядом и увидела, как из леса появились первые джедаи — подмога. Когда она вновь повернулась к мужчине, тот уже исчез. Он ощущался в Силе, но физически его здесь не было.

«Бен услышал меня или мастера Катарна через ментальные щиты», — подумала Рей, ведь иначе она не могла объяснить его появление.

Мягко говоря охреневший от происходящего Кайл подошел к ней и коснулся здоровой рукой предплечья девушки.

— Не знаю, что это было, но в следующие сутки нас ждет много письменной работы.

Рей не смогла удержать улыбку. Катарн обернулся на крики джедаев, перед которыми открылось неприятное зрелище: крыша усеянная трупами адептов Темной стороны. Да, последующие два дня, им придется много работать, чтобы этот инцидент не стал поводом для раздора между Новой Республикой и Первым орденом.

— Позже мы согласуем наши версии.

Кайл все ещё стоял спиной к ней, но она поняла: магистр не собирался писать в отчете, что видел Верховного лидера на Явине-4. После он крикнул другим джедаям:

— Все хорошо, мы здесь со всеми справились, других видели?

**III. Поиск опоры**

Распоряжение о смертной казни было подписано Верховным лидером спустя пятнадцать минут после отправки документа, ставя, таким образом, точку в инциденте. Согласно показаниям Рей и Кайла гибель двадцати четырех адептов Силы звучала пресно для заголовков новостей: форсъюзеры опрометчиво решили провести ситхских ритуал, во время которого большинство нарушителей было убито — адепты Темной стороны проигнорировали требования джедаев прекратить действия.

Рей же в подробном отчете подтвердила, что сторонники Света не превысили своих полномочий. Выживших адептов казнили соответственно указу, который Верховный лидер сегодня подписал. Для новостей произошедшее — ещё одна успешная работа чувствительных к Силе Новой Республики и Первого ордена — звучало слишком заезжено, и интерес к событию иссякнет до конца этого года. Ведь ни о покушении на Рей, ни о появлении Кайло Рена никто даже подумать не мог, а истории заговоров и приключенческие романы пусть пишут чувствительные к этому искусству существа.

Только несколько джедаев и Рей знали: казнь произошла на месте в день инцидента, но об этом снова-таки благоразумно умолчали. Чтобы избежать лишних деталей в отчете, адепт Первого ордена была тем, кто обезглавила форсъюзеров, после того, как они проткнули себя мечом в живот — через боль они познавали очищение, и Рей даровала им покой — свободу от эмоций, согласно давнему ритуалу ситхов — почетная смерть для тех, кто оступился с верного пути.

Когда все закончилось, она оказалась в своей комнате с возможностью отдохнуть в следующие сорок восемь часов. Рей коснулась воздуха — ментальный щит Бена вновь ощущался в Силе. Однако теперь мужчина не растворился бесследно, она могла нащупать его Силу, находясь даже во Внешнем Кольце, вот только девушка не хотела навязывать своего общества без причин. Даже само знание, что связь существует, и она осязаема, действовало успокаивающее, будто девушка слышала биение сердца, а не ощущала потоки Силы между ними. Рей казалось, что пожелай она, и смогла бы пройти теперь чисто формальный барьер, но в этом не было нужды, ей спокойно, и пока этого хватало.

Имя вновь чувствовалось на кончике языка.

Девушка произнесла его вслух, наслаждаясь тем, как тонкая энергия от этих звуков излучала замысловатый узор невидимым цветом надежды. Всё вокруг заиграло едва осязаемыми человеком энергиями. Каждая частичка пространства была заряжена вокруг и излучала свои волны. Рей коснулась стола, и от этого эхо прошло сквозь неё, в её сознании появилась рябь, и она донесла отрывки прошлого — не её.

**_«Они смеются над тобой. Считают слабым»._ **

**_«Окно»._ **

**_«Освободи себя от них»_.**

Рей отшатнулась. Боль — воспоминания места — стала и её болью, переживание пережитого кем-то, стало и её опытом. Теперь она знала, каково это — жить с разрывающим изнутри тебя демоном, желающим уничтожить Душу. Как Тьма по принципу зыбучих песков поглощала, когда ты сопротивлялся. Она осела на пол, и новое эхо прошло сквозь нее.

**_«Ненавидь их лицемерие, убей их за него…»_ **

Рей ощутила, как щиплет глаза от пыли и чернил, как сопли не дают нормально дышать, как тепло родного человека пугает. Его прошлое стало её на то короткое мгновение, когда комната дала ей возможность пройти сквозь границы времени. Она вобрала в себя его отчаяние, понимала мотивы поступков: чтобы победить Тьму внутри, ему пришлось признать и пройти сквозь неё, найти настоящего себя по ту сторону Силы, где он оказался один. Рей увидела рождение Кайло Рена в Душе Бена Соло, здесь, в Академии.

Девушка тяжело выдохнула, и с этим выдохом всё прекратилось. Рей снова ощущала границы себя и окружающего мира, всё снова стало четким, а Сила покрылась пеленой, которая глушила эхо. Рей села на кровать и хотела было упасть на матрац, но не смогла — её спина соприкоснулась с другой, более широкой. Напряженный, надежный, высокий.

Глаза всё ещё щипало, и дышать из-за возникшего насморка было сложно, поэтому она позволила себе откинуться на его спину и насладится Равновесием в этой комнате, что наверняка была целой Вселенной. Рей опустила руки на матрац и расслабилась — безопасно. Каждый находился на своем месте.

Не было ничего волнительного в том, что её кисть накрыла мужская ладонь, было совсем естественно, что их пальцы переплелись, так же как и их Сила: Тьма и Свет в причудливый узор — непостижимый символ таинственного языка, рисунок схожий на древний иероглиф, нанесенный, высеченный на их Душах.

Она мысленно произнесла имя, которое стало неким талисманом, оберегом, путеводным маяком — Светом Силы, возможно, только для неё. От одного такого предположения становилось так хорошо: что-то уникальное, только твое.

Рей не заметила, как её тело приняло горизонтальное положение, как тепло тела сменилось нагретым им матрацем. Вот только его тепло никуда не исчезло, их энергии всё так же соприкасались, и осталось ощущение, что он все так же находился позади. Рей не собиралась проверять, ведь в этом не было надобности.

Имя произнесли вслух.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания (вся информация из Вукипедии):  
> Экзар Кун и Нага Садау — персонажи РВ, детальней о них можно узнать на Вукипедии.  
> Дворец Вуламандр — храм массасси на луне Явин-4.  
> Массасси были подвидом расы ситхов. Во время правления тёмных джедаев большинство массасси были пойманы и преобразованы с помощью тёмной алхимии ситхов, которая сделала их более смертоносными и послушными.  
> Явин (англ. Yavin) — газовый гигант красного цвета, расположенный во Внешнем Кольце.
> 
> P.S.  
> «Напряженный, надежный, высокий» — да, это отсылка на ответ Адама Драйвера на вопрос: «Каким бы был муж из Кайло Рена». Напомню, что актер обозначил своего героя в роли мужа такими словами: «[Он бы был] понимающим, нежным и высоким».  
> От автора:  
> Одна из любимейших частей истории и в тоже время одна из самых длинных — 8-9 страниц. Писать о взаимодействие Бена и Рей было одно удовольствие. (*￣▽￣)旦~~


	15. Поиск 4.3

**Примечание (из Википедии):**

Квазар — маяк Вселенной — класс астрономических объектов, являющихся одними из самых ярких (в абсолютном исчислении) в видимой Вселенной. По современным представлениям, квазары представляют собой активные ядра галактик на начальном этапе развития, в которых сверхмассивная чёрная дыра поглощает окружающее вещество, формируя аккреционный диск.

**I. Поиск того, что скрыто внутри**

Кайл никогда не видел джедаев прошлого вживую: ни Оби-Вана Кеноби, ни Йоду. Люк не скрывал, что учился Силе уже во взрослом возрасте, а его понимание путей Силы включает в себя не только догмы Ордена джедаев Старой Республики.

Скайуокер на удивление честно признавал: джедаи пали, они даже не распознали ситха в Сенате, именно джедай — его отец — возвел Палпатина в императоры. Адепты Светлой стороны ошибались также часто, как и приверженцы темных учений: ситхи упустили рождение Леи и Люка, Шив Палпатин недооценил узы отца и сына, он же сосредоточил всю мощь Империи и Темной стороны на себе и своем ученике и потому проиграл.

Последователи темных культов со смертью Вейдера и Сидиуса вышли из подполья, они не были ситхами, но также черпали свою мощь из эмоций. Темные форсъюзеры новой эпохи стали противниками учеников Скайуокера, и, что примечательно, последователи светлого учения постепенно начали осознавать, что не являются джедаями в классическом понимании.

Для Кайла Бен Соло долгое время оставался странно устроенной загадкой. Тому на роду было написано стать последователем Силы, и многие возлагали на единственного наследника Скайуокеров самые смелые надежды. Вот только Люк не разделял таких ожиданий старших учеников — уже магистров в то время. Катарн не понимал своего наставника в этом вопросе, не понимал до встречи с ученицей Кайло Рена.

Ученица Бена была так похожа на него: ей суждено было стать наследницей Императора, изучать Тьму под присмотром лучших учителей, но Рей предпочла исследовать Свет в себе. И Бен поддержал в ней Светлую сторону — огонек, что пылал даже в самых темных адептах Силы. Катарн не забывал: на такое не способен ни один ситх, но племянник Люка никогда и не был им. Бен говорил о Силе, как о чем-то едином, и, самое забавное, его идеализированное видение Силы осталось с ним даже когда он сам стал наставником, а после и Верховным лидером. Бен Соло не отступился от того, что мальчишкой рассказывал ему на Явине-4.

Поэтому Кайл не сильно удивился, когда увидел взаимодействие Рей и Бена на крыше дворца. Они понимали друг друга, хотя и стремились к разным проявлениям Силы. Они шли различными путями, но каким-то чудным образом постоянно сталкивалась — будто всегда шли к одной цели: вот они находятся на разных краях крыши, а через несколько выпадов противники оттеснили их в центр, окружили и сами попались в ловушку.

А ведь Бен и Рей не обмолвились ни словом, однако их действия были настолько слажены, что бой напоминал скорее танец, нежели сражение. Будто они долго репетировали вместе с адептами Темной стороны каждый выпад, каждое движение. Так не бывает, не бывает таких слаженных неоговоренных действий, но он был тому свидетелем.

Катарн оказался тем, кто чувствовал себя здесь лишним: отточенная Седьмая Форма Бена так дополняла весь тот сумбур Рей, в котором преобладало Соресу. Они были сбалансированы в своем отличии, будто вот здесь на крыше дворца вуламандра Сила постигла баланс — стала единой.

Верховный лидер сполз по стене. Слабость в ногах резко напомнила мужчине, что он впервые за долгое время сражался с таким количеством врагов. Эта слабость едва ли глушила желание разрушить собственную каюту сейбером, и мелко подрагивающие от нетерпения пальцы доказывали — он был близок к тому, чтобы сорваться.

Кайло пришлось невозмутимо дождаться окончания встречи, так же спокойно пройтись по коридору, пока на задворках сознания эхом раздавались крики: где-то там, среди лесов Явина-4, её звали по имени, отчаянно и надрывно. Форсъюзер даже не удостоверился, что двери закрылись за его спиной: просто снял шлем и немедленно снял барьеры.

Едва…

Едва не опоздал. Из-за гордости и предосторожности, из-за политики и этикета, из-за чертового протокола. Он знал, что встреча с хаттами — ошибка, но Хакс провернул все так, что отказаться от встречи с Картелем хаттов, было бы глупостью: они готовы были подписаться под любым условием Первого ордена, лишь бы выиграть время. Покинуть переговорную сразу у Верховного лидера тоже не получилось, но и сосредоточится на мерзких хаттах, когда через Силу ощущалось сражение на Явине-4, не выходило.

Кайло Рен немедля, как только появилась возможность, объявил, что переговорщики смогут уладить детали. К тому же он заверил представителя Картеля, что доверяет Армитажу — заместителю главы Первого ордена — в этом щекотливом вопросе — мире между Орденом и хаттами.

На самом деле нет. Нет, он не доверял миру с хаттами, но ситуация по ту сторону уз тревожила его сильнее — она происходила уже сейчас. Верховный лидер сделал выбор — доверил своим людям делать их работу, а сам принялся за то, что было необходимым, за то, чего желал.

Сейчас, когда все закончилось, и адепт Силы знал, что джедаи подоспели, Кайло ощутил, как клокотала внутри злость. Ему пришлось уйти, а до того он, как последний гордец, игнорировал Рей месяцами, считая, что ей нужно отстраниться от него — так будет безопасней, так будет правильнее для девушки.

Но на самом деле всё было наоборот: Бен сделал это для себя, чтобы доказать (себе или ей?), что появление Рей в его каюте во время сна — не привязанность к учителю. Кайло жаждал доказать себе, что Рей тянется к нему, а не к образу, который выстроила девочка, не знавшая заботы и любви. Молодой мужчина требовал от Вселенной доказательства того, что бывшая ученица просто хотела быть рядом, и не обязательства служили тому причиной. Поэтому она осталась с ним, когда окончила обучение, потому помогла в переговорах с Республикой.

Кайло чувствовал себя никчёмным мужчиной. Он боялся выдать желаемое за действительное, ведь иначе он бы не оказался в такой смехотворной ситуации для взрослого человека. Если бы Рей растворилась в просторах космоса после сражения со Сноуком, Бен за это время отпустил бы её.

Но девушка приняла его руку на «Господстве», и всё пошло не по изначальному плану: Рей согласилась участвовать в осуществлении его идеализированного плана. Форсъюзер рисковала жизнью ради перемирия, но Бену хотелось верить, что именно он был первопричиной. На самом деле Рей могла выбрать просто мир в Галактике, а он мечтал, чтобы причиной был лишь он, только он.

Жалкий. Кайло сегодня был по настоящему жалким существом, не способным признать свою слабость перед той, кого несколько лет тому назад сам наставлял.

Стыд поглотил его разум, и он желал остаться со своими ощущениями в одиночестве, без свидетелей Силы. Так и произошло, ни один призрак не потревожил Бена в течение последующих дней.

И Бену Соло пришлось, впервые за долгое время, быть честным со своими желаниями.

**II. Поиск снятия напряжения в Силе**

Многое изменилось между ними с нападения во дворце Вуламандра.

Но ни Рей, ни Кайло об этом не говорили — предпочитали словам молчаливое времяпровождение. Стыдливость не была их недостатком, а отсутствие барьеров в Силе позволяло им обмениваться ощущениями без слов. Связанные в Силе пропускали этап неловких разговоров, ведь их можно было заменить чтением Души.

Сноук читал Кайло, чтобы перекроить его в соответствии со своими представлениями об адепте Темной стороны, Рей же была гостьей, она не рыскала, а осматривалась в одном из измерений проявления Бена Соло. Это было выжженное место — серый пепел покрывал практически все вокруг, лава текла вместо рек, а хилые деревья едва не скрипели от сильного холодного ветра.

Рей взяла горстку пепла, что так контрастировала на фоне яркой лавы. В тоже время девушка слепла от белого, затянутого облаками, неба. Весь мир мужчины был противоречив и поделен на контрастные цвета: не было плавного перехода из белого в серый или в желто-красный — цвет лавы. Но это тоже было красивым, необычным и олицетворяющим своего обладателя.

Рей видела, как скуден видимый душевный мир, видела, от чего отказался Кайло, чтобы достичь своих идеалистических целей: он буквально уничтожил себя, Бена и его внутренний мир, чтобы найти себя в этой боли. Без неё в Галактике не наступило бы равновесие, по крайней мере, не так скоро.

Его шрамы Души уродовали саму сущность мужчины, но девушка считала их прекрасными: лишь невероятной воли существо могло сотворить с собой такое, чтобы воплотить в действительность сказку о Балансе. Она восхищалась мужеством ещё юного Бена, который отринул семью, безопасное пристанище и ушел в ад, чтобы принять свою судьбу — стать Кайло Реном, Верховным лидером.

Пепел просачивался сквозь пальцы, и этот звук был голосом места. Рей закрыла глаза и сконцентрировалась на шепоте. Он рассказывал девушке о боли Творца и отсутствии влаги — дождя. Пепел через прикосновение доносил сведения о ветре, наполненном голосами почивших, о том, как лава уничтожила этой край — превратила в пустыню. Серые песчинки не забыли рассказать и о Надежде.

Шепот донес ей весть о Надежде: небольшом, крохотном ростке, что уже несколько лет заново возрождал эти земли. Пепел открыл правду: всё, чего не хватает этому краю, чтобы жизнь вновь наполнила Душу — влага: дождь, ураган, даже простых слез бы хватило.

А после в её пальцах не осталось ни песчинки пепла. Девушка посмотрела на свою ладонь и, сжав её, уверенно подошла к мужчине, что стоял недалеко от неё, будто не желал беспокоить во время процесса исследования.

Для её задумки Бен был слишком высоким. Нахмурив брови, девушка опустила взгляд на его ноги, может стать на них, чтобы дотянуться? Такая заинтересованность в конечностях заставила мужчину наклониться, чтобы и самому лучше рассмотреть, что привлекло внимание Рей.

Этим и воспользовалась форсъюзер, она взяла его лицо в свои ладони — такой теплый — и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, приблизилась к нему. Напряжение в Силе росло, но Рей игнорировала его — влечение было значительно сильнее. Она коснулась губами лба Бена — вернула когда-то запечатлённую им клятву. Рей понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы вырасти в отдельную личность — Монаду — и только теперь она была готова идти дальше — узнать, что такое Диада.

Её не страшила пустота его Души, беспощадная Джакку научила её, что в песках можно скрыть, как ужасы жизни, так и самые прекрасные её проявления: ей не забыть тот хиленький цветочек, который пророс в обломках корабля — он стремился жить, даже в самом страшном для него месте, хотел быть крохотной частью Вселенной.

И в глазах девушки Бен Соло был сильнее любого цветка пустыни. Рей себя сразу же поправила: мужчина был прекрасней любого цветка, что когда-либо могла взрастить пустыня. Глаза щипало, и девушка была готова плакать вместо него, ведь представшая перед ней Душа была такой сильной, такой чистой в своем стремлении познать гармонию Вселенной.

Рей опустила руки, освобождая Бена от своего касания, но он не спешил отодвинуться, более того, продолжал вот так стоять в полусогнутом состоянии, не отрывая взгляда от неё, её губ.

Напряжение в Силе продолжало расти, будто волна вновь и вновь билась о скалу, донося живой грохот от столкновения. Это притирание двух Душ приносило едва ли не физическую боль, но Диаде было все равно, они знали лишь одно: какую боль бы это не приносило — всё происходящее правильно.

И теперь уже мужчина поддался вперед, отмечая, что у Рей сухие, обветренные губы. Сила двух вновь столкнулась, и этот сухой, совсем поверхностный, поцелуй оставил после себя такую же напряженность, отдающую болью. Но это было таким правильным, таким желанным, что Бен вновь поддался вперед, его напор заставил девушку попятиться назад, ведь он едва не сбил её с ног. И на это раз их Сила не отпрянула от столкновения, а растворилась: одна в другом. Больше никто бы не подумал назвать этот поцелуй поверхностным или сухим.

Ощущение от губ, языка, от того, как его нос касался щеки, то, как в тяжелом дыхании она ощущала его запах, было таким правильным и подходящим именно сейчас, не минутой позже или раньше, только сейчас, когда преград не было. Хоть они двое закрыли глаза, но чувствительность в Силе позволяла им видеть друг друга через ощущение.

Рей чувствовала, как напряжен Бен, как его невыраженные доселе эмоции отражались на лице, как ему физически больно было ощущать всё это, как он ломал внутренние барьеры-страхи, чтобы позволить себе чувствовать наслаждение, а не боль. И в это мгновение Рей коснулась его лба своим, она медленно терлась, будто гладила и успокаивала, убеждала: «я рядом».

И Бен успокоился, едва заметно кивнул и провёл носом по её чувствительному уху, скользнул губами к ключице, покрывая кожу девушки легкими поцелуями. Это так походило на безмолвную клятву, и её значение было таким очевидным.

Напряжение в Силе недавно достигло своего апогея, а где-то там, вдалеке, гром ознаменовал ливень, который покрыл влагой поверхность. Холодные-холодные капли уносили пепел, а вода омывала лаву, поднимая клубы дыма, но и воздух буря очистила от спертого чувства вины.

Когда дождь закончился, все вокруг пело о возрождении Души. Начался новый цикл, и ждавшее подходящего времени семя начало прорастать сквозь очищенную землю. Пепел сохранил под собой семена от уничтожения — они были под плотной защитой темных дюн — а теперь им пора было вернуть этому краю былую красоту.

Возмущение в Силе стихло — Души притерлись и соединились.

На цветок, что раньше был хиленьким ростком, села голубая бабочка, она несколько раз тряхнула крылышками, и пыльца с них упала на влажную почву.

**III. Поиск окончания и продолжения**

Дверь с характерным механическим звуком открылась. В помещении было темно, только свечение космоса по ту сторону иллюминаторов наполняло комнату светом, разбавляя темноту.

Мужчина, сложив руки за спиной, стоял возле экрана, на котором проектировался маятник Вселенной, находящийся так далеко впереди них. Квазар было видно отсюда и без проекций с телескопа, однако изображение происходящего, предоставленное со станций с края Галактики, было куда красочней и демонстрировало детали, которые невозможно было увидеть отсюда. Адепт Силы несомненно наслаждался открывающимся видом.

Девушка подошла к нему и встала совсем рядом, по левую руку. Рей посмотрела на его спокойное лицо, заглянула в глаза, всё ещё рассматривающие красоту зарождающейся Галактики. Впервые за несколько лет они виделись не через Силу, а вживую. Больше не нужно было тревожиться, что по своей прихоти Вселенная разорвет встречу, или его, как Верховного лидера, отвлекут из-за дел Первого ордена.

Сегодня, сейчас он ждал именно её прихода, никто не должен побеспокоить их, ничто не должно прервать их общение. Мужчина повернул голову к ней, видя в глазах отражение той красоты, что творилась по ту сторону дредноута в тысячах световых лет отсюда. Но адепт Силы почему-то не сомневался, что сейчас его взор направлен на не менее прекрасное создание Вселенной.

Они прошли длинный путь одиночек, после встретились, как учитель и ученица, трансформировали свои отношения, как правитель и преданный подчинённый, но спустя три года после последней встречи не через Силу, видели друг в друге отражения своих Душ.

Он видел не ипостась Рей Палпатин, более известную, как наследие ситхов под кодовым названием Rい9.01, последователя Силы, как Темной так Светлой стороны, а только женщину, с которой он желал разделить не Галактику, а сегодняшний день. Ведь существует только сейчас, другие измерения времени — иллюзия, потому он предлагал ей вечность, состоящую лишь из одного момента — сейчас. Не потом или завтра, что равноценно — «никогда», а это мгновение — всегда.

Она желала быть рядом не возле личины Верховного лидера, учителя Кайло Рена или Бена Соло, излучающего Надежду. Рей желала мужчину, согревавшего её, в котором она отчаянно нуждалась, как и он в ней, и не потому что без друг друга — никак (они же прожили порознь столько лет), а потому что так лучше и правильнее, даже без чтения потоков Силы.

Они хотели быть вместе без знаний о политике и интригах ученых, или опасностях для Первого ордена и Новой Республики (противники мира наверняка уже приступили к осуществлению своих планов), без сложностей их связи и вытекающих нюансов, без опыта изучения Светлой и Темной сторон Силы…

Даже без всего выше перечисленного Рей хотела быть рядом и поддерживать мужчину, так пристально и глубоко смотрящего в её Душу. А в ней было достаточно внутренней силы, чтобы излечить пустоши его прошлых шрамов. Она хотела быть рядом, не потому что так хотелось кому-то извне, а поскольку это было её самым искреннем желанием: доверить свою спину и плечо, свою Душу и будущее без сомнений и опасений Бену Соло скрытому в тени Кайло Рена, облаченного в маску Верховного лидера.

Они одновременно перевели взгляд на активное ядро Галактики, которое пронзала тонкая нить белого луча, ощущая, как Равновесие Силы достигается в каюте. Бен и Рей не спешили прикосновением удостовериться в реальности друг друга, они просто наслаждались возможностью вот так безмятежно смотреть на невероятное явление космоса: сверхмассивная черная дыра формировала аккреционный диск где-то очень и очень далеко, на краю их Вселенной.

Видение последовавшеев ту ночь не было необратимым, однако свидетельствовало о том, что они идут в правильном направлении.

_Энакин появился через год, будто специально выбрав момент, когда Лея, напевая альдераанские мотивы, качала дитя, а Чуи в другой комнате пытался успокоить мальчика, который никак не хотел засыпать._

_Конечно, женщина почувствовала появление отца: Сила с годами в ней только крепла._

_— Ты будешь их поддерживать так же, как и Бена? — спросила она, когда девочка прикрыла глазки._

_Скайуокер ждал года, чтобы эти жизни укрепились в этом мире, а не ушли, как когда-то его первые внуки — наказание его рода за ошибки прошлого. Но дети, явившиеся от союза, что подталкивал Галактику в направлении Баланса, или сделали достаточно, чтобы их первенцы выжили, или Мироздание имело свои планы на двойню._

_— Да, — даже, если они не нуждаются в его поддержке, даже, если они не будут видеть его, он всегда будет рядом, как и подобает предку._

_Белые волосы Леи были заплетены в длинную косу, а на состарившемся лице появилась улыбка, она впервые подарила её своему отцу._

_— Спасибо, что всегда был с Беном, — «когда он и мы нуждались в помощи»._

_Он не растворился в Силе, дождавшись, когда вуки принесет успокоившегося мальчика на своих лапах; он ещё не спал, но совсем скоро последует в мир снов за старшей сестрой. Энакин заметил изучающий взгляд правнука, когда дитя лежало в своей кроватке, а над ним склонился только он — призрак Силы._

Видение окончилось, но у Рей не появилось отторжения. Обещание, впущенное в сердце из страха сблизиться, данное когда-то на Джакку, растворилось в глубинах космоса, будто квазар поглотил и его тоже. Она переплела свои пальцы с пальцами Бена, не сомневаясь, что это видение они тоже разделили на двоих.

**Автор плачет в Душе** (ಥ﹏ಥ): Одна из причин, почему я отказалась-таки начинать новую трилогию, заключается в том, что как я смогу переплюнуть эту милоту в конце? Правда, это еще не окончание истории, но я счастлива, что герои дошли к этим событиям со всеми конечностями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хоть это и не последняя часть работы, но заключительная в основной истории. Моя кульминация. И одна из самых романтичных частей (для меня) во всем фанфике.
> 
> К этому событию признаюсь, что к работе есть свой саундтрек, что не раз становился фоном при обдумывание истории.   
> Заслушанный до дыр во время написания: https://youtu.be/rtkTtqpRL-c
> 
> Отдельная благодарность Annette_Headly за волшебство, которое Вы творите во время редактирования. ♡( ◡‿◡ )
> 
> Спасибо, что прочли до этих строк.


	16. 0.4 Вне частей. Любовники. Корусант.

**Как Сила коварна к тем, кто спит.**

Боязнь прикосновений у девушки была с того времени, когда вместо имени она называлась кодом. Потому Рей действительно переступила через собственный страх, нанося бакту на кожу наставника после сражения с наемниками империалистов. Видения тогда спутали мысли и страхи, но сам факт прикосновений отпечатался в памяти: они не приносили боль. После последовал и вовсе поцелуй в лоб от Кайло — куда более интимное прикосновение, чем всё, что было до того. Девушка не понимала первичного значения такого жеста, но чувствовала его глубину в эмоциональном плане.

После случая во дворце Вуламандр Рей больше не пугалась близости, в которой оказывалась ночью. Не испытала она и инстинктивного страха, ощутив сегодня чужую руку на бедре, просто в полудреме поняла, что вновь перенеслась в каюту Верховного лидера, ну или он явился в её комнату на Явине-4.

Как же Рей любила эти моменты уединения, когда она была никем, а Бен воплощал для неё целый Мир. Одно его присутствие в Силе успокаивало, дарило ощущение защищенности и позволяло быть слабой. Одна его проекция делала девушку счастливей, особенно, когда во сне он прижимал её ближе к себе. Правда так не всегда было удобно лежать, но подобные мелочи не нарушали идиллии. Только спина иногда затекала после таких ночей.

Рей помнила, что через два месяца истекал срок её полномочий. Изначально предполагалось, что за три года Кайло Рен укрепит свою власть, и ей не придется волноваться из-за ученых-империалистов с их созревшим планом улучшенного третьего поколения. Старая байка про Диаду в этом аспекте играла против них, ведь вначале правления внука Вейдера ученые настойчиво просили передать им их лучший образец второго поколения — Rい 9.01, намекая попутно, что очень надеются на активное содействие Верховного лидера в их эксперименте.

Мертвые ученые были лучшим ответом, а Рей, прикрываясь служебным долгом, отправилась на Явин-4 —идеальное убежище от криффовых ученых Первого ордена.

Сейчас ситуация стабилизировалась: больше не объявлялось желающих продать Рей за сказочное вознаграждение. Кроме того, Кайло показал ей воспоминание о природном катаклизме, который послужил причиной уничтожения засекреченного научного комплекса после битвы во дворце Вуламандра. Выживших не обнаружено, данные утеряны. Не все, но последние разработки так точно.

Проснувшись на Явине-4, Рей не помнила снов, но ощущала, как былые тревоги отступили: она не собиралась больше прятаться, затерявшись в Республике. Вместо этого она уверенно поднимется на корабль Первого ордена. Не только потому, что на нём она под полной защитой Верховного лидера, но и из-за того, что теперь нисколько не сомневалась: она являлась большим, нежели удачным экспериментом. Она была Рей, просто Рей — адептом Силы, поспособствовавшим наступлению Мира. Девушкой, обладающей собственной волей и возможностью принимать решения. Она приносила реальную пользу и чувствовала себя нужной: себе, Бену, Первому ордену, Галактике.

**Дразнилки во время спарринга.**

Рей запретила себе называть его учителем. Приятной новостью было то, что он им и не был — только партнером, партнером в спарринге. Не менее важным было и то, что Верховному лидеру тоже нужно было поддерживать себя в форме: вдруг покушение, а кроме красивого торса ему будет нечего противопоставить. Ещё и Силой такими темпами разучится пользоваться — мирное время беспощадно для воинов. Сражение во дворце показало, что Кайло отвык от повседневных сражений, хватка если не ослабла, то немного утратила форму, появились лишние движения, которые в бою могли стать смертельным недостатком.

Рей начала пристально следить за движениями кисти своего спарринг-партнера после того, как призрак Силы Мейсу Винду избрал лишь нескольких адептов, чтобы рассказать, даже не показать, о Седьмой Форме, и она, к сожалению самой Рей, не оказалась в числе тех избранных. Но те, комки выпала такая честь, на многочисленные вопросы падованов утверждали, что противник мастера Винду сам напарывался на меч — практикующему Ваапад нужно лишь подобрать время.

Рей не была уверена, что верно истолковала слова будущих джедаев, но решила внимательней следить за руками противников — все движения зарождаются именно в руках и ногах, может, даже сначала в ногах, а уже после перетекают в пальцы. Начать наблюдение за руками — верное направление. Ноги тоже оказывались в поле зрения. Конечно, она могла попросить Бена научить её Ваападу, но это для них уже было давно пройденным этапом: Рей не хотела ворошить прошлое и идти избытыми дорожками. Потому форсъюзер просто приглядывалась и запоминала движения. Отвлекаясь на изучение движений противника, она не раз пропускала удар мужчины, но это была вынужденная жертва, которую адепт Силы была готова принести.

Рей с легким раздражением призналась себе, что в последнее время ей тяжело удавалось сосредоточиться на бое, когда кое-кто прибегал к грязным трюкам, чтобы отвлечь её. Ой, не поверит она, что было настолько жарко, чтобы остаться только в майке и легких штанах, в то время, как она отлично себя чувствовала в обычном одеянии. Не поверит и тому, что он случайно оказался настолько близко, что их кожа соприкасалась в недвусмысленных намеках четырнадцатый раз за последний час. Раньше же такого не происходило так часто, а этого провокатора даже поцарапать сейбером не удавалось. Как же было обидно из-за этого. Криффов опыт Бена, она бы с радостью стерла эту нахальную ухмылку с его лица.

Может, не сейчас, но когда-нибудь ей это удастся.

Но, как бы то ни было, дроид всегда их перерывал и сообщал, что время вышло — Верховному лидеру необходимо покинуть тренировочный зал и отправиться по делам Первого ордена. Рей с недавних пор (когда некто начал наглеть во время тренировок) не спешила растворяться в Силе, а делала так, что кое-кому совсем не хотелось покидать помещение. Это было приятно: знать, что мужчине приходилось каждый раз стирать память дроиду, чтобы не вовлечь себя и её в скандал.

Вот только месть оказалась обоюдоострым оружием: ей тоже часто не хотелось уходить, например, как сегодня. Она совсем была не прочь остаться, особенно, после того, как оказалась прижата к матам (это было куда приятней, чем биться спиной о стену), и в бедро упиралась явно не рукоять светового меча. Но Рей исчезла, услышав разочарованный выдох-стон. Девушка надеялась, что Бен не забудет стереть память дроиду: те не всегда понимают, о чем лучше не упоминать при посторонних.

Позже Катарн спросит у Рей не заболела ли она часом, вон какие красные щеки, да ещё вся горит. Девушка же и не подумает удивиться подобному заявлению, ведь и красные щеки, и пот можно объяснить тренировкой, но она лишь поблагодарит за беспокойство и поторопится к себе.

А Кайл с ужасом подумает, что согласись он на пари с Оби-Ваном Кеноби и гранд-магистром Люком в ночь Живой Силы, то наверняка бы проиграл, ведь подозрения, что в данный момент Рей тренировалась не только с адептами Светлой стороны, подтвердились. И не только следы от светового меча были тому подтверждением. Правда комментировать отметины на шее мужчина тактично отказался. Хорошо, что после того, как он заговорил о температуре, она поправила ворот робы так, чтобы хоть немного скрыть доказательства совсем не боевых ран.

«Интересно, гранд-магистр Йода и Дарт Сидиус пришли бы в ужас, узнав, как они используют Силу?»

Но помотав головой на такую нелепую мысль, Кайл вернулся к своему занятию — он скрывался от юнлингов, которым было скучно повторять движение Первой Формы, и они желали чего-то нового и опасного.

**Будничные разговоры с ВВ-9Е.**

Рей проснулась одна, инстинктивно укрыв голое тело простыней. Она совсем не ощущала тело своим, хоть и не впервой оказывалась в подобной ситуации. Девушка едва не запуталась в постели и, ощутив, как по бедру стекает вязкая жидкость, потеряла остатки душевного равновесия.

Она не была стеснительной особой и видела, как некоторые её бывшие учителя развлекались: знала, что удовольствие можно получить с партнёром и самостоятельно. Но какое же разительное отличие между тем, чтобы быть одной и ощущением кого-то настолько близко. Как внутри всё сжимается от радости, когда вес партнера вдавливает в кровать, и несдержанный полустон ласкает слух.

Им не нужно было прибегать к Силе, чтобы узнать мысли друг друга, когда их тела и сознания переплетались в непонятный клубок касаний, движений и чувств. В такие моменты было так всего мало и много, что кидало из крайности в крайность.

Рей каждый раз отводила глаза или жмурилась, когда мужчина над ней, не отрывая взгляда от места, где они соединялись, проникал в неё. Это было слишком интимно, и ей становилось до невозможности неловко от этого. А Бена, кажется, подобное забавляло. Он всегда давал ей время привыкнуть к ощущениям. В такие моменты она чувствовала поцелуи-касания к шее, щеке, глазам. И девушка наверняка могла сказать — его губы растягивались в улыбку. Но иногда, после длинной разлуки, он бывал не сдержан и это…

Форсъюзер покраснела и, мотнув головой, направилась в освежитель, чтобы успеть привести себя в порядок к тому времени, когда с ней свяжется бывший дроид Верховного лидера.

BB-9E был очень мил с ней, хоть и не всегда понимал, когда форсъюзер говорит серьёзно, а когда шутит. Недавняя неудачная шутка закончилась для Бена ударом тока недовольного дроида, который посчитал, что отметины на теле девушки — признак плохого обращение с ней. После этого BB-9E безвозвратно был передан Беном Рей с лживо-обиженным тоном, который что-то буркнул о предателях и куче метала.

— И тебе доброе утро, — ответила Рей на приветствие дроида. — Да, я помню. Уже выхожу.

И добавила после быстрого попискивания:

— Успеем, не волнуйся, я уверена, что у тебя будет время побыть рядом с ВВ-8.

Радостные звуки дроида не могли не порадовать Рей, немного сбив страх перед встречей с командованием флота Республики. Сегодня начнутся переговоры об объединении флота Первого ордена и Новой Республики против группировок из Неизведанных регионов. Её дроид был в полном восторге от возможности встретиться со старым приятелем ВВ-8, находившемся в подчинении у будущего генерала этих войск — По Дэмерона, доверенного человека Леи Органа.

Что же, это будет насыщенный месяц, и, если быть честной, за уже проведенное время на Корусанте она успела устать от шума старой столицы.

— Нет, что ты, — ответила Рей, когда ВВ-9Е прокомментировал отметины на бедрах. — Всё у нас хорошо и не смей никому жаловаться об этом, тем более его матери, ты слышишь меня?

Недовольное попискивание успокоило Рей, и она поправила форму Первого ордена: простой и удобный вариант, она будет присутствовать как форсъюзер, ранее столкнувшийся с вражески настроенной группой чувствительных к Силе на Явине-4. Возможно, в скором будущем они смогут вытащить старика Катарна, по которому она успела за этот год сильно соскучиться, на Корусант. К тому же Кайл, наверняка, будет рад спихнуть юнлингов на кого-то другого.

— И я рада, что иду с тобой, — добавила Рей, когда дроид последовал за ней.

Сегодня всё пройдет хорошо, и недавние видения были причиной уверенности в этом. Сила вокруг, что наполняла всё живое и мертвое, направляла Галактику к Равновесию, а они — разумные существа Первого ордена, Новой Республики, независимых территорий и Неизведанных регионов — каждый, любой, даже вражески настроенный, своими действиями приближали этот миг. Ведь общий противник Первого Ордена и Республики объединил их силы ради одной цели — безопасности. Они боролись ради того, что любили, потому у Рей не было сомнений, что они победят. Снова.

**ВВ-9Е наносит ответный удар по Верховному лидеру.**

Вообще-то он — очень дружелюбный дроид и изначально хорошо относился к Кайло Рену. Но в последний год ВВ-9Е заметил, что мужчина позволяет себе быть грубым по отношению к Рей. И он — правильно откалиброванный дроид-астромеханик, конечно, не верит, что это нормальная часть их отношений, и они так проявляют свою привязанность.

Потому ВВ-9Е в красках рассказал, каким избалованным и не учтивым бывает Верховный лидер ВВ-8 и С-ЗРО, сопровождающим сегодня генерала Органу. Протокольный дроид был так расстроен сведениями ВВ-9Е, что пообещал поговорить с Леей о сыне, чтобы бывший сенатор корректно поговорила с принцем Альдераана о его поведении. Лично пообщаться с Беном Соло С-ЗРО почему-то отказался, он не помнил, но все его системы, едва не коротило от сообщения, что лучше с сыном Хана не разговаривать о личных делах напрямую.

— Да, С-ЗРО, я поняла, как вы с дроидами беспокоитесь о Рей. Надеюсь, они больше ни с кем не разделили свою тревогу?

С-ЗРО поспешил заверить женщину, что взял слово с ВВ-8, ВВ-9Е и R2-D2, что они не будут распространять компрометировавшую информацию о королевской семье. Ведь С-ЗРО хорошо откалиброванный протокольный дроид, он даже из соображений секретности поделился своими переживаниями с Леей только, когда женщина осталась одна. Откуда он мог знать, что генерал желала перевести дух после изнурительного, но успешного, собрания.

— Хорошо, я поговорю с ним и Рей, так что не переживай об услышанном.

Позже ВВ-9Е и С-ЗРО вместе изменили курс, выбрав противоположный тому, по которому направлялся Бен Соло, потому что без маски, его стыд (уши, также как и в детстве краснели от смущения), гнев и раздраженность так легко читались дроидами. Протокольный дроид искренне удивился, что принцу Альдераана почему-то тоже неожиданно понадобилось идти в ту же самую сторону, что и им, а ведь они только-только изменили курс.

— Конечно ты не можешь ударить током Верховного лидера на приеме. Это ужасно отобразится на… На что ВВ-9Е что-то недовольно пропищал.

— Да помолчи, ты, заросшая машинным маслом груда метала. Он нас может отправить вообще на рудники Коссела или просто разобрать на части. И почему я постоянно попадаю в неприятности из-за дроидов-астромехаников?

R2-D2 неподалеку почувствовал, как одна из программ зависла, будто кто-то вспомнил о нем; стоит потом пройти калибровку по возвращению на Чандрилу.

**Примечания:**

Последние реплики С-ЗРО отсылка на его первые реплики в «Новой надежде». А вообще это часть — признание в любви дроидам из «ЗВ». К роботам я отношусь очень прохладно, но в этой франшизе это прям моя слабость.

«Они боролись ради того, что любили, потому у Рей не было сомнений, что они победят» — отсылка на слова Роуз Тико в «Последних джедаях». А именно: «Только так мы и победим: не сражаясь с тем, что ненавидим, а спасая то, что любим».

Я бы сказала, что движения зарождаются в бедрах — центре, но Рей же не мастер-джедай и может ошибаться. Но если бы Вы спросили в Кайло Рена из «Trembling…», где зарождаются движения, он бы наверняка ответил, что в бедрах (автор рассуждает о движениях в боях).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это конец основной истории. Потому я изменила статус на "закончен".  
> Правда стоит признаться, что планируется несколько бонусов (вместо эпилога), но они будут лишь дополнять историю и к прочтению не обязательны. На сайте будут появляться по мере проверки. Annette_Headly и так сотворила небольшое чудо, когда редактировала эту работу. Искренне благодарна за все исправления в фанфике *лучи любви* ٩(♡ε♡)۶  
> Следующая часть - хронология событий в фанфике.  
> Детальней о бонусах можно найти в отзыве к главе.


	17. Хронология событий в "Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, кому не хватило упоминаний дат, и тем, кому сложно было ориентироваться во времени с нелинейным повествованием.  
> П.с. Спасибо, что дочитали до этой части. (≧◡≦)

**О времени в «Звездных войнах»:**

ПБЯ – после битвы при Явине (уничтожение «Звезды смерти I») – отправная точка в летосчислении в «Звездных Войнах».

Битва при Джакку состоялась через год и 4 дня после победы на Эндоре. То есть через пять лет после уничтожения «Звезды смерти I». Является событием нового канона. ****

**События в «Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium»**

_Хронология_

**5 ПБЯ**

****Смерть двойни Органа-Соло за несколько месяцев до битвы при Джакку. ****

**7 ПБЯ**

****Люк женится на Маре Джейд, их ребенок не выжил. Мара тоже умирает. ****

**8 ПБЯ**

****Рождение Бена Соло. ****

**9 ПБЯ**

****Первая встреча Бена и Энакина. ****

**16 ПБЯ**

****Случай, который так любил вспоминать Хан: Бен, случайно наткнулся на бластер одного шумного гостя на «Соколе» и не только навел на гостя оружие, но и не забыл снять предохранитель с бластера.

Рождение Рей. ****

**18 ПБЯ**

****Начались истерики Бена (голос Сноука). Он не мог контролировать Силу. ****

**20 ПБЯ**

****Люк берет Бена изучать Силу в Академию джедаев (раньше тоже чему-то учил, но не забирал от родителей). ****

**22 ПБЯ**

****Бен Соло уходит изучать Темную Силу, слил месторасположение ангара истребителей Сопротивления. ****

**ПБЯ 27**

****Кайло осквернил первый храм джедаев на Эч-То. ****

**34 ПБЯ**

****Смерть Хана Соло от рук Кайло Рена.

Сноук говорит Кайлу Рену, что его обучение окончено и поручает ему ученицу — Рей.

_**Вторая половина года** _

Первые тренировки Кайло и Рей. Рей получает имя. ****

**35 ПБЯ**

****Кайло и Рей на Эч-То.

Люк разговаривает с Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Йодой.

Лея рассказывает По Дэмерону о том, что Кайло Рен — её сын. ****

**36 ПБЯ**

_**Первая половина года** _

Люка отправляют в тюрьму согласно соглашению. Рей прибывает в тюрьму, чтобы убить Люка. Смерть Сноука.

Империалисты признают Кайло Рена Верховным лидером.

_**Вторая половина года** _

Первая (тайная) встреча дипломатов Первого ордена и Республики, обсуждение мира. Хакс занимается внутренними делами Первого ордена. ****

**37 ПБЯ**

****Галактический мир между Первым орденом и Новой Республикой.

Рей отправляется к джедаям.

**38 ПБЯ**

_**Первая половина года** _

Рей изучает Шестую Форму.

_**Вторая половина года** _

Хакс пытается настроить империалистов против Кайло Рена.

Рей впервые переносится во сне к Кайло Рену.

**39 ПБЯ**

_**Первая половина года** _

Нападение адептов Темной Силы на Явине-4. Прошло 10 месяцев с того момента, как Рей общалась с Кайло Реном.

_**Конец года** _

Рей возвращается к Первому ордену.

**41 ПБЯ**

_**Вторая половина года** _

Кайл Катарн присоединяется к Объединённым войскам.

**42 ПБЯ**

Миссии по уничтожению вражеских групп в Неизведанных регионах.

**※ _Дальнейшим событиям я не ставила временные рамки._ **


	18. Размышления автора о работе и ответы на вопросы к основной истории

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как и обещала, после хронологии выставляю это длинное послесловие. Автор честно предупредил о семи страницах размышлений   
> ___〆(・∀・)

  
****

**Размышления автора о работе и ответы на вопросы к основной истории.**

**Здесь расписана логика и «причины-следствия», почему события сложились именно так, а не иначе. Считаете что-то нелогичным или нашли сюжетную дыру, тогда Вам сюда.**

******Вступление**

Должна признаться Вам в том, что еще до публикации первой главы вся работа была написана. Хоть во время выкладки я её немного редактировала, но основная часть работы была сделана еще в феврале. Это не касается «Историй», которые последуют после этой части.

Грубо говоря, фанфик написан за 1,5 месяца (январь–февраль). Такие работы занимают особое место в фикрайтерском сердечке, поскольку на определенное время внимание концентрируется на одной истории и за тот строк отдается слишком много душевных сил и любви. И это, конечно же, не проходит бесследно (например, мне совсем не хотелось прощаться с этой историей). Ниже есть размышления и ответы на вопросы, которые я ставила сама себе во время написания «Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium»: о героях и их мотивации, развитии, о взаимодействии между персонажами и мире. Последующие подзаголовки немного структурировали поток мыслей.

Если у Вас во время чтения "Сила-Поиск" возникло непонимание, почему что-то происходят вот так, а не иначе, почему интимные касания не начались еще на Эч-То, а после падения Сноука Кайло Рен не обзавелся женой — наследницей ситхов (обобщим до Палпатина) для укрепления власти, то Вы не одиноки в этих вопросах. Эти и многие другие вопросы я ставила себе во время написания фанфика. И следующие страницы — мое послесловие к так горячо любимой мною основной истории.

И завершая «вступление», я бы хотела добавить несколько слов благодарности прекрасной бете этой работы Annette_Headly. Именно её старания превратили «Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium» в читабельный текст, который не стыдно опубликовать. Могу заверить читателя сих строк, что вклад Annette_Headly действительно велик.

**Шапка и пейринг**

Оригинальное название работы «Равновесие дрожащего светового меча», но в конечном итоге я остановилась на том, что лучше изменить название на английский вариант термина, который и подарил фанфику название.

Как указано в шапке, название —отсылка на термин «равновесие дрожащей руки», детально о термине можно прочесть по ссылке в шапке. Идея названия пришла случайно (открыла Википедию на статье «баланс»), но она лучше всего объясняет суть происходящего: поколение Рей и Бен — не ремейк поколения Люка и Леи, их история учла стратегии предыдущего поколения, и, о чудо, хорошо знакомые герои действуют не как статисты на фоне. Одни герои изменили свою стратегию (например, отношение Энакина, взаимодействия Хана, Леи и Люка с Беном), и это повлекло другие изменения. По сути, все игроки прошлого поступили иначе (не так, как в новом каноне от Disney) — отсылка на равновесие Нэша, а это уже привело к таким характерам Рей и Кайло.

Также, если быть честной, я долгое время сомневалась ставить тип «гет» или «джен с элементами гета», поскольку основой был не пейринг, а развитие персонажей. Был период, когда мне казалось, что лучше вообще не вписывать Рейло, а обойтись лишь намеками, но шипперская душенька не удержалась. В конце концов, мне изначально было интересно, как сойдутся эти версии Бена и Рей (они те еще улитки).

Хоть Рейло был тем мотиватором, что сподвиг меня написать за месяц основу этого фанфика, я попросту не смогла вписать их как пару за то время. Четвертая часть — «Поиск» — был поиском хорошего окончания истории, развития пейринга и решения нужно ли вообще заканчивать фанфик.

В «Равновесии 3.1» ко мне пришло обычное понимание, что на начальном этапе я не могла вписать Рей и Бена как Диаду (отсюда такое критичное отношение у героев к этим узам), потому что они, как монада не работали.

Они не могут вступать в отношения, как пара, пока не разберутся в себе. Поэтому только после того, как этап учитель-ученица окончен, их отношения меняются. Развитие главных героев было для меня здесь более важным, чем рейтинговые сцены. Кайло Рен помогает Рей стать чем-то большим, чем наследием, читайте равно что-то неодухотворенное — просто удачный эксперимент. И лишь когда Рей становится независимым героем, лишь тогда я начала видеть, что их вообще можно соединить в работе.

**Развитие персонажей: почему все происходит так, а не иначе**

**Семья Скайуокер-Соло**

Развитие Рей под крылом Кайло возможно только потому, что Кайло и сам больше, чем сломанный человек. Скорее всего, некоторые диалоги или действия семьи Скайуокер-Соло кажутся не тем, что могло быть: взрослые люди понимают, что они должны делать, и это делают, хоть им это и неприятно.

Но такое развитие стало возможным благодаря призраку Энакина. Он поддержал детей. Хотя трагедию семьи Люка я оставила за кадром, но история Леи держится на вмешательстве Скайуокера-призрака. Он стал едва ли не ангелом-хранителем для Бена, что уже не могло привести сына Леи к тому, что мы видим в седьмом фильме. И да, у меня есть надежда, что несколько книг или хотя бы разделов, которые так старался подсунуть Энакин молодым родителям, Хан и Лея прочли. Мудрость бывшего Дарта Вейдера тоже не на ровном месте от долгого пребывания в Силе — он то все умные книги прочел для родителей, правда, немного поздновато спохватился джедай, но почему бы и нет.

Принятие и надежда, которую я увидела в 6 фильме (Люк и отец), комментарии самого актера (Марка) насчет развития своего персонажа, привели меня к такому Люку. В юности Люк принял Дарта Вейдера, как родителя, потому он просто не мог не принять Бена (в этом фанфике). Кроме того, Люк является новым представителем адептов Силы, кем бы ни были его учителя, он не мог стать джедаем старого поколения: 1) Люк не прошел полное обучение, как джедай в классическом понимании; 2) в Расширенной Вселенной он имел семью и детей, что уже его делало не каноничным джедаем. Я дописала Люку первые шаги к принятию Силы, как нечто неделимое на стороны (серые джедаи и все такое) и потому он, как сын Вейдера, в нужный момент смог принять, как дядя, становление Кайло Рена (также, как Кеноби принял смерть от Вейдера). Люк остался собой и принял течение жизни, которое ему не нравилось. То, с чем не справился в свое время Энакин (видение о смерти Падме).

Именно Люк стал поддержкой для Хана и Леи в вопросах с Беном, неким столпом надежды, что в Бене есть нечто больше, чем Темная сторона. Чтобы объяснить податливость Органа и Соло я ввела смерть близнецов (герои из той же РВ), они не только были одной из причин проявления Энакина, но и подняли важность существования ребенка для Леи и Хана. Утрата могла, как развалить их семью, так и связать её еще сильнее, последнее и случилось в результате.

**О Рей и значении Силы в фанфике**

Стоит признать, что разница в возрасте Бена и Рей уменьшилась. Кайло появился на свет позже. Рей же, как результат экспериментов, не была привязана к возрасту сына Палпатина и появилась на свет тогда, когда нужно мне (мимо пробегал демиург этой Вселенной). Такое происхождение Рей — единственное, какое я, наверное, могла бы принять в последнем фильме, если учесть события 7 и 8 эпизодов (писалось до выхода новеллы по 9 эпизоду). Но этого не произошло, и я просто выписала эту идею для себя.

Рей в фильмах для меня пуста. Я не вижу её, как отдельного персонажа, потому признаю, что она здесь ООС-на, но за этим стоит история её жизни: девочка не понимает, что такое настоящая семья, у неё нет нормальных уз, ведь причина её существования — люди, заигравшиеся в богов. Она не сформировалась, как личность до встречи с Кайло и только с ним получила по-своему ускоренный курс принятия мира, себя и осознания, что она вольна принимать решения, даже если Кайло Рену, как учителю, это не нравится. Принятие Люка создало целостного Бена, потому Бен помог Рей найти свой путь Силы, и речь идет не только о том, как он её учил, а о том, что он (как и его семья поступила с ним до того) позволил Рей отдалиться от него, даже когда ему этого не хотелось. У Бена был яркий пример смирения в юности, и он последовал ему во взрослой жизни.

В конце второй части я боялась, что сделала из Кайло не маминого сынка, а внучка деда в Силе, зависимого от наставлений Энакина. Не знаю, было ли это заметно, но с приходом Рей, Энакин отходит в сторону (а в конце и вовсе пропадает с радаров автора). Почему Энакин исчезает?

Во-первых, Сноук перестает быть центральной фигурой, Кайло теперь сам становится центром для кого-то (со становлением Рей, он и сам учится жить самостоятельно от других, переживая опыт родителей уже, как тот, кто принимает кого-то). Во-вторых, больше нет нужды оберегать Бена от зла, что поселилось в нем (у меня есть сравнение голосов в голове Бена разве, что с одержимостью духом). Со смертью Хана Сноук считал, что Кайло — уже его собственность, и отпустил контроль над ним, то же сделал и Энакин: больше не было нужды оставаться ангелом-хранителем и постоянно нашептывать «другие выходы».

Сам Дарт Вейдер здесь скорее, как советчик Силы. Он лишь расширяет количество вариантов выбора: Кайло ведь мог не послушаться дедушку, когда тот апеллировал к здравому смыслу в «Отклонении» (речь идет о том моменте, когда Бен ждал прибытие Рей на «Господстве»). Но Кайло, как учитель, как зрелый человек, дает Рей выбор: идти с ним или нет, принимать участие в переговорах или остаться возле него в безопасности. И отход Энакина стал для меня осязаем, когда Скайуокер подмигнул Рей и ушел, а девушка продолжила наблюдать за учителем и поргами в 0.1, будто занимая место призрака. Скайуокер исчез там, где больше не было пустоты в жизни внука.

**О важности Хана, который не смирился**

Хана здесь я люблю больше, чем Лею. Он единственный, кто не примирился со всем происходящим. Если подумать, нельзя просто сидеть и смотреть, как горит дом или сын превращается в монстра, чтобы просветлиться. Хан пытается действовать. Он далек от Силы и смирение джедаев ему чуждо (баланс в семье Соло (действие-ожидание) достигается за счет смирения Леи и Люка, а также непринятием этой концепции Ханом), но именно это — то, что стало последним кусочком для того, чтобы смирение Люка и Леи сработало.

Его смерть — результат уничтожения «Старкиллера» (где погибло много народу) и желание вернуть сына. Уберись он с планеты вовремя, то и дальше бы ожидал возвращения Бена. Но его стремление действовать побудило его не ждать возвращения блудного сына, а делать все возможное, чтобы это произошло. Поэтому смерть мне не кажется надуманной или глупой, отпуская сына-подростка, Хан просил лишь об одном (чтобы не произошло, лишь бы не заморозка в карбоните). Кроме того, Соло видел Темную сторону в лице Вейдера и мог представить, во что мог превратиться мальчишка во время учебы у адептов Силы.

Таким образом, умирая от рук сына, он не только закончил обучение Кайло у Сноука и привел сына к Рей, но и Хана настигает расплата за жертвы, что погибли на «Старкиллер» (да и за жизнь он порядком начудил, не зря Форд не любит эту роль).

В своем роде, Кайло получает по заслугам: ему приходится убить отца, ведь он слегка поспособствовал уничтожению «Старкиллера» и потому получил свое наказание (в «Историях» об этом я немного расскажу).

Если говорить о Хане, который отпустил сына, то здесь скорее задействовано другое. Хан решил проследить, что сын благополучно отправится в путь и сможет себя защитить во взрослой жизни. То есть Хан, скорее, как отец, отпустил сына во взрослую жизнь (отделение от родителей), чтобы тот сам решал, как будет жить, и это никак не связано со смирением Леи и Люка. Соло отпустил сына, но это не значит, что он согласен со всем, что сделает Бен, как новый Вейдер, поэтому мужчина не участвует в соглашении Скайуокеров и Сената.

**Темная и Светлая Стороны Силы. Фундамент пейринга.**

В работе ситхи мертвы, классические джедаи — тоже. Остались лишь адепты Силы, у которых в руках есть мудрость школ прошлого. Происходящее — не ремейк старых идей, а процесс с отсылкой на то же «шюхари». Называть Бена или Рей серыми джедаями или адептами я не решилась, но оно близко к тому, что я хотела показать — Равновесие в Силе.

Связь Кайло и Рей прямо в тексте я не называю Диадой (они критично относились к этой байке и просто использовали ,её как аргумент, чтобы выжить), ибо я «Восход. Скайуокер» смотрела урывками и, возможно, цельной идеей «силы животворящей» не прониклась. Но то, что Сила на них как-то реагирует и проявляется в их «Силовом скайпе» или видениях, говорит о глубинной взаимосвязи (возможно, это и Диада, а может быть узы учителя и ученицы?). Они ищут баланс Силы в себе. Бен - Свет, который стремится во Тьму, а Рей - Тьма, что желает познать Свет. Такая вот примитивная аллюзия на инь-янь. Когда они сохраняют баланс в себе, то и мир вокруг них балансируется.

Поэтому в работе нет победы Империи или Республики, поэтому Кайло получает опыт Верховного лидера в Первом ордене, а Рей работает под присмотром Республики. Они выбрали подходящую им среду обитания и шли дальше скорее уже не как учитель и ученица, а как люди, обладающие собственной волей.

И лишь, когда они познали баланс в Себе, то смогли поделиться своим опытом друг с другом. Три года жизни раздельно (общение только через Силу) были необходимы, чтобы Рей стала больше, чем ученицей Кайло Рена, а Бен перестал воспринимать Рей, как ребенка, которому в детстве дали основы выживания, а не жизни. Они развиваются отдельно, хоть и работают над одной целью — миром.

И только после они дорастают до того, чтобы быть парой, не Диадой или еще какой-то космической избранной парой, а просто партнерами, которым вместе хорошо, они сообща развиваются, хоть отдельно друг от друга избрали курс своей жизни и, о чудо, их курсы совпадают. Они вместе в конце не потому, что у них общее прошлое, а потому что их пути имеют одинаковые направления. То, что они смотрят на квазар в конце «Поиска» введено специально: параллели зарождения Галактики и отношений.

**Значения вне частей**

Изначально первая, в последствии ставшая 0.2, «Вне частей» — «Хан и Энакин» были лишь будущими первыми частями в какой-то главе, но они так тесно были связаны между собой, что мне не захотелось их разделять еще отрывками настоящего и будущего. И если честно, эта часть одна из самых любимых в работе. Когда я придумала отдельную трилогию вне частей, хотела сделать отсылки на «Изгой» и «Соло», однако сочла это не нужным, ведь всю историю я не уместила в трилогию — «Поиск» внес свои коррективы.

В последствии в части «Учитель и ученик» (0.1) я пыталась дать намеки на Рейло, но вышло как-то слабо, скорее это просто дало мне, как автору, некоторые ответы на вопросы о героях и их жизни. Жизнь среди джедаев (0.3) вобрала те отрывки, которые я посчитала ООС-ными по отношению к главной истории. И да, я хотела впихнуть Оби-Вана и Энакина в одну сцену, отсюда и ночь Живой Силы. 0.3 вообще стала собранием того, что я хотела, но не смогла вписать в «Равновесие»: комичная ситуация с тем, что в комнате Рей живет приведение ситха, вопросы о Кайло, как о мужчине. П.с. Как я сюда генерала Гривуса не вписала, сама не знаю.

Открою секрет, изначально я планировала длинную сцену у костра, где девушки-падаваны спрашивали о Верховном лидере, а Рей не специально работала над образом добряшки Кайло Рена. Там же она должна была узнать о значении имени Бена, но потом я отказалась от такой задумки. Вопросы девушек свелись к поргам в 0.3, а Кайл в более уединенной атмосфере раскрыл секрет имени Бена. Как по мне, это куда лучший вариант.

0.4 стал моим признанием в любви дроидам франшизы. ВВ-8 был моим любимцем в новой трилогии фильмов, и изначально ему я хотела посвятить 3-ю часть 0.4. Но он бы там смотрелся лишним, потому ввела такого чудаковатого ВВ-9Е. Я так не хотела с ним прощаться, что дописала 4-ю часть 0.4, где разрешила себе впихнуть смущенного, злого и милого Бена и первых упомянутых дроидов ЗВ. Последние слова С-3РО — отсылка на первые реплики дроидов в «Новой надежде». Так сказать, замыкание круга.

**О том, как быстро писалась история**

История ожила ночью 8-9.01.20 года. Мне понадобился ровно месяц, чтобы завершить трилогию «Сила. Отклонение. Равновесие» (51,5 страница). После я практически неделю не прикасалась к тексту и меня начали терзать сомнения, поскольку к финалу, как планировала изначально, я не пришла в последней части «Равновесия», а все ходы и развязки сюжетов уже ввела. Однако в последней части «Равновесия» все начало провисать, и я решила начать четвертую часть-трилогию — «Поиск» под девизом «ищу конец истории». Позже я два дня откладывала окончание 3 части «Поиск 4.3» — «Поиск окончание и начала». Из-за того, что не хотелось заканчивать работу и вообще начала помышлять над пятым разделом-трилогией. Противоречивые чувства: побыстрее окончить, чтобы отвлечься на что-то другое в январе, и нежелание прощаться с заново придуманным миром тесно переплелись в феврале.

После всех мучений дело оставалось за малым, и я знала, что хочу видеть Рей и Бен смотрящих на красоту космоса. Правда тогда я хотела впихнуть, как эпилог часть с Энакином и новым поколением — закрыть круг с первой частью. Однако мне не хотелось делать такой разрыв во времени, и я воспользовалась трюком (да, я — читтер :Р) — видением. Хотела оставить героям и читателям право самим решать к чему они придут: к детям (вспоминаем, как Рей категорична касательно этого вопроса на протяжении всей истории), или чему-то другому.

В книгах и фильмах меня иногда завораживало то, как авторы ставят сцены соприкосновения рук — так чувственно и интимно, искренне и глубоко, что мне никаких постельных сцен и свадеб с детьми не нужно, чтобы шипперская душа пришла в экстаз.

Поэтому эти невинные касания, поцелуи в лоб вытеснили намеки на половую жизнь аж до 0.4 (рейтинг то стоит соответственный, автор не забыл о нем, из-за рейтинга, по сути, я и хотела свести их не только «И вот они поняли, что любят друг друга… Конец», а к «Проявление любви их было всяким и был у них дроид, который считал секс насилием и рассказал сей дроид об этом Лее. Конец»).

**Об окончании истории**

24.02.20 я закончила последнюю часть «Поиска» и дописала 0.4. После того, как это сделала, наплевав на отвратительную погоду, ушла погулять и поняла, что совсем не хочу прощаться с этой Вселенной. Ну совсем. Помню, как я была зла, когда не смогла впихнуть всю историю в 9 глав-частей. А теперь и заканчивать не хотела. В голове, конечно, начали появляться идеи первой главы, новой «трилогии», но если быть честной — история окончена. Все происходящее после, это — эпилоги, сцены после титров и т.д. Следующие части выйдут под девизом «как автор не смог остановится и захотел впихнуть больше дроидов, больше Рейло».

**Об отношениях родителей к детям**

Развить линию Бена и родителей меня подтолкнуло то, что во многих фанфиках Хан и Лея стали худшими родителями ДДГ, даже в сравнении с Дартом Вейдером (тот хотя бы детство им не портил) они выглядят ужасными. Поскольку я не читала новеллизации фильмов, мои познания ограничиваются Вукипедией и моим восприятием фильмов. Согласно Вукипедии в РВ миру было известно о биологическом родстве Леи и Вейдера, что не облегчило жизнь первой.

Кроме того, стоит учесть: Вейдер был причастен к уничтожению Альдераана и не встречался с ней после того, как узнал, что Лея — его дочь (а он узнал, что именно Лея его дочь?). Беря в расчет вышесказанное, мне сложно было представить, как измученная внешними и внутренними демонами Лея, выражает свою любовь к отцу.

Она, может быть, и простила, приняла факт самого родства, но ведь вначале истории мы видим её надломленной. Чтобы замкнуть этот круг я вписала Лею в видение с внуками. Она прошла длинный путь боли и смогла признать роль своего отца в том, что Бен нашел себя в Мире. Поступки призрака в Силе послужили лучшим проявлением любви отца к дочери, хоть и запоздало (свою арку с Люком он окончил в «Возвращении джедая»). Лея тоже росла, как личность, и её рост заметен не только, когда она принимает своего сына, таким, какой он есть, но и когда женщина обращается к отцу в последней части «Поиска» (для читателя впервые), он для нее теперь видим.

**О надежде, как лейтмотиве**

Линия героев Оби-Вана (единственная надежда), Люка (новая надежда), Бена (надежда для Леи, Хана и Люка — причина такого имени) прослеживается во всей работе. Каждый из них в свое время олицетворял слово «надежда».

Для Леи и Хана Бен — надежда познать, что такое семья, для Люка — показать другие пути Силы, для Рей — тот, кто открыл ей мир, а после превратился из наставника в близкого человека. В тоже время все персонажи становились теми, кто поддерживал огонь надежды.

Например, Энакин поддержал внука, не позволив Сноуку сломить его. А Люк открыл для него двери, за которыми таилась, как Светлая, так и Темная сторона Силы. Он защитил Бена от всех, кто хотел навредить Бену — принял вину за преступление Кайло на себя. В этом поступке есть много чего эгоистичного (как и в смерти Оби-Вана, имхо), Скайуокер хотел доказать, что его стезя верна, он использовал ситуацию племянника и был готов заплатить своей жизнью, чтобы завершить начатое. Люк не является в фанфике призраком Силы, ведь он настолько грамотно все рассчитал, что в его вмешательстве не было нужды. Это подмечает и Лея, встретив Рей (2.3).

Рей стала опорой Бену в начале его правления, была гарантом для Первого ордена. Теперь уже не Кайло помогает Рей, а Рей ему. Здесь и начинается фундаментальный сдвиг в их отношениях. Из разряда «учитель и ученик» они переходят в ипостасиправитель и подчиненная». Рей превращается из того, кого нужно защищать, в ту, что сама защищает (Кайло и Первый орден) и заодно помогает достигнуть мира в Галактике.

Она стала надеждой на мир в их Вселенной — стала тем центральным компонентом в Балансе. По иронии, она должна была служить последователям ситхов, так что частично ситхи способствовали победе Равновесия.

**О Бене Соло и Кайло Рене, а еще о Верховном лидере**

Я много встречала негодований из-за разделения Бена Соло и Кайло Рена в «Восходе». Тогда, в январе, я уже задавалась вопросом, а какие отношения между Рей и Кайло Реном в моем мире «Trembling…».

Да, для меня было важно создать пейринг не из отношений учитель-ученица. Опошлять эти узы мне показалось кощунством. Люк, в конце концов, отдал свою жизнь, чтобы начать новую традицию учитель-ученик. Да и о каких отношениях может идти речь, если они даже имена всех своих тараканов в голове не знают?

Бен Соло появляется в жизни Рей постепенно. Сначала Рей видит уязвимую часть учителя, позже наблюдает, каким бывает Кайло Рен с матерью, а затем оказывается в месте, где Бен учился Силе. Рей узнает Верховного лидера с разных сторон, видит, как к нему относятся различные персонажи и кем он является для них: Сноук (Кайло Рен); Люк, Лея, Катарн (Бен Соло). В период переговоров и подписания мира Рей и Бен не видятся вживую, и для неё Кайло Рен превращается в правителя. Рей видит разного Бена, в разных обличьях. И только, когда картина «Он» сложилась из разных пазлов-имен и ипостасей, мы можем говорить о том, что Рей действительно может полюбить Бена Соло/Кайло Рена/Верховного лидера.

Я разделяю Кайло Рена и Верховного лидера, поскольку их образы требуют разных легенд. Упомянутый период становления Верховного лидера в 3.2 был введен не просто так. Если бы для Первого ордена Кайло Рен остался бы учеником Сноука, значит, он бы и дальше воспринимался, как мальчик на побегушках. Это то же самое, если бы Бен Соло решил стать учеником Сноука, не изменив имени.

Наверное поэтому я не так резко восприняла «я хотела принять твою руку… руку Бена». Кайло Рен отказался от многого, чтобы обладать властью, которую никогда бы не дали Бену Соло. Так же и с Верховным лидером. Кайло Рену пришлось смотреть на мир теперь не как одному из Первого ордена, ему пришлось брать ответственность за власть, которую он желал не ради «больше Силы, больше власти», а ради Равновесия (диалог Кайла и Рей в 3.3). И Верховный лидер не брезгует связями Бена Соло (разговор Хакса и Кайло 3.1), положением Леи Органа и равноправием в Силе (3.3).

Не устану повторять, что каждая его ипостась — лишь частичка его, которая не отображает целостной картины. После «Последнего джедая» я совсем иначе посмотрела на Кайло Рена в 7-м эпизоде. Он вырос и было тяжело смотреть (автор смотрел «Восход» урывками) на него в качестве мальчика на побегушках для Палпатина. Он не стал лидером Первого ордена, а вновь начал погоню по свержению форсъюзера и пытается это сделать при помощи Рей.

Своему Кайло я дала возможность расти дальше, ведь иначе, если он не растет, как герой, он деградирует, как личность. Этот простой закон усвоен на многих примерах, и я не думаю, что стоит их перечислять.

**Космическая сказка**

После всего написанного хочу признаться (думаю, до этих строк дочитали, те, кому и в самом деле интересно), что «Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium» появился из-за желания написать космическую сказку в духе оригинальной трилогии, опираясь на допущение, что Энакин поддерживал внука. Поэтому для меня было важно несколько вещей: внутренняя логика и история. Я нежно люблю эту работу за множество её аспектов. Но самым важным является то, что какими бы путями не шли герои, я на любое «почему», могу найти ответ «из-за того, что…».

И последнее, почему я написала эту историю? Я просто хотела рассказать историю, сказку. Надеюсь, что те, кто прочли эти строки, тоже смогли ей насладиться.

Впереди еще «Истории», и статус «закончен» нашептывает «у меня плохое предчувствие на счет этого».

**Примечание:**

После этой части будет несколько «Историй» о героях из фанфика (скажем так, сцены после титров), а именно: истории о Кайле Катарне, штурмовиках, дроидах и т.д. В этих историях также можно будет узнать дальнейшую судьбу главных героев.


	19. После частей. Истории: Кайл Катарн.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История части Кайла Катарна родилась в то время, когда меня крыло от юмора и стёба. И в такой атмосфере часть о судьбе Катарна просто не имела шанса быть серьёзной. Но я не побоюсь вновь напомнить, что все, что после 0.4 — дополнение к основной истории и может считаться эпилогом к «Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium». Флафф на фоне того, что не все в ДДГ спокойно и хорошо.   
>  В «Историях» придерживаюсь той же структуры, что и в основой части: I — прошлое, II — настоящее, III — скорое будущее.  
>  I — отсылка на РВ. Согласно РВ, Катарн был одним из повстанцев, причастных к поиску и передаче информации о слабом месте «Звезды смерти». Я очень люблю «Изгой», так что в этом мире Катарн задействован в добывании информации о «Старкиллере».  
>  Генерал Обнимашка — отсылка на шутки о фамилии Хакса.  
>  «… противники Высшей Республики» — отсылка на анонсированные романы по Вселенной «ЗВ» о событиях до времен Старой Республики.   
>  Двоичный язык (англ. Binary, др. вариант перевода — бинарный язык, дроидоречь) — язык общения дроидов.

**Как враги в тылу становятся друзьями или сложности добывания хороших новостей.**

Кайл был хорош в нескольких вещах: в боях на бластерах и световых мечах, отлынивании от обязанностей мастера-джедая и в добывании информации. Когда он отправился на «Старкиллер» с секретным заданием по выведыванию слабостей «Звезды смерти III», то очень надеялся, что его многолетняя практика избегания юнлингов поможет убраться с базы живым. Чтобы не нарваться на чувствительного к Силе, он на некоторое время отрезал себя от неё, как-то выживал без неё во время работы на Империю и сейчас проживет. Правда, если рядом окажется сильный форсъюзер, то вряд ли его «скрытность» поможет: этим приемом он не владеет в совершенстве.

Форма штурмовика Катарну оказалась не по размеру и натирала в ногах и в плечах, а через полчаса джедай недовольно пыхтел в костюме: в нем очень быстро становилось жарко. Ко второму часу работы под прикрытием, Кайл так и не понял, как штурмовики что-то видят в этих шлемах; или ему попался бракованный набор формы, или чудо, что солдаты Первого ордена целятся хотя бы в том направлении, где находится предполагаемый противник. Пока мужчина оценивал обмундирование нынешних штурмовиков, ему навстречу вышла небольшая группа солдат.

Кайл скрылся за поворотом, чтобы не нарваться на ненужный разговор с возможным начальством. Они бы спокойно разминулись, как вдруг джедай услышал поспешные шаги — навстречу группе штурмовиков вышел кто-то еще — голос говорившего искажался модификатором, и от воспоминаний о Дарте Вейдере внутреннее чутье Катарна начало бить тревогу.

— Где сейчас находится генерал Хакс?

Катарн удивился, что подобный разговор мог произойти в коридоре на нижнем уровне с обычными штурмовиками: им то наверняка не докладывают о перемещениях Генерала Обнимашки. Но джедай счел не таким уж и ненужным подслушать информацию о возможном месторасположении одного из главных вдохновителей «Старкиллера».

— Мы не видели его с утреннего собрания, магистр Рен.

И начиная от сего момента Кайлу в голову лезли воспоминания о юнлингах, падаванах и других джедаях… Нет уж. Не их он хотел вспомнить в последние мгновения жизни, а привлекательных женщин и сцены старых триумфов. Кстати, о победах, может рано себя хоронить, он же не проиграл Кайло Рену во время атаки на Эч-То, так что может и сейчас унесет ноги?

Шаги, раздавшиеся в опасной близости, были такими медленными, что сердце успело несколько десятков раз удариться об ребра, и джедай едва не заработал инфаркт, когда кое-кто остановился.

— Вам лучше поспешить на обед, — посоветовал Кайло Рен штурмовикам и продолжил свой путь.

Катарн был уверен в нескольких вещах после текущего задания: он неплох в боях на бластерах и световых мечах, в отлынивании от прямых обязанностей в Праксеуме джедаев и в том, что Бен Соло был дальновидным стратегом.

Кайл отказался верить, что магистр Рен не почувствовал старого джедая в нескольких шагах от себя. Он же не единожды был его спарринг-партнером, можно сказать, даже наставником в изучении первых Форм. Их узы были не только связаны Силой, но и давно переплетены Судьбой. А странный разговор темного форсъюзера с подчиненными лишь укрепил подозрения мужчины.

По прилету на базу у Катарна было несколько хороших новостей для Леи Органа.

**Как темный форсъюзер джедая наставником считал, но это не точно. Или как адепт адепта другом назвал.**

Кайл, конечно же, знал, что на смену Рей никто не прилетит. В итоговом отчете девушки о пребывании на Явине-4, было внесено предложение, что Праксеум джедаев может самостоятельно организовать прием паломников на спутник, наблюдателя Первого ордена не требуется. Рей высоко оценила сотрудничество с Кайлом Катарном и настаивала, чтобы в дальнейшем именно этот джедай был ответственным за присмотр посещения адептами Темной стороны Явина-4.

— Не пойму, это твоя благодарность или месть? Столько работы свалится, если Сенат одобрит твой отчет.

Рей улыбнулась и обняла мужчину. Он был чудесным другом в течение этих трех лет. Катарн мог претендовать на роль наставника, партнера в спарринге, союзника, друга, но девушка запомнила его, как хорошего дядю Кайла, поддерживающего её будто родственницу. Форсъюзер воспринимала отношения с джедаем, как эхо слова «семья». Но Рей искренне боялась испугать такими громкими словами мужчину.

— Передай привет Бену.

Девушка кивнула, не прекращая крепко обнимать магистра. Он помог ей разобраться в себе и пройти путь, на котором она осознала, чего хочет от следующего дня.

— Советую и дальше носить одежду с высоким горлом, — кинул напоследок Кайл, выпуская Рей из объятий.

Он уже давно дал понять девушке, что знает о силе уз между ней и Кайло Реном; может, он не до конца понимал, как они работали, но то, что между ними есть связь, не сомневался.

— Будь осторожна, — добавил Катарн, когда Рей отодвинулась.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

**Как Кайлу не дают спокойно жить, и потому джедай решил присоединиться к клубу дроида, ненавидящего Кайло Рена.**

Когда из-за личного приглашения Рей Кайл принял участие в конференции по созданию Объединённого флота, ничего не предвещало беды. Подумаешь, с Явина-4 общаться с проекциями Рей, Верховного лидера, генерала По Дэмерона и еще кучей представителей Республики и независимых систем и планет. Как-никак, он же был рядом с Рей во время нападения адептов из Неизведанных регионов во дворце Вуламандр: его мнение в качестве эксперта имеет вес.

Когда Рей по личным каналам связи спрашивала совета у Кайла, мужчине льстило, что девушка не забывала о старике-джедае даже по пришествию двух лет с окончания её миссии на Явине-4. Откуда он мог знать, что хитрющая Рей убедит Объединённые войска, что Кайл им крайне необходим для заданий в Неизведанных регионах.

Когда Кайл встретился с командованием лично, то посчитал, что не вправе винить их. Винить стоило исключительно Бена и Рей. Конечно, вылазки в Неизведанные регионы могли обойтись без него, да и возраст у него был почтительный, вот только хитрющая девушка заявила, что Кайл невероятно умелый воин и свою профпригодность не так давно доказывал, а подлый Бен Соло напомнил, что Кайл самостоятельно добыл информацию о «Старкиллере» и тем самым спас систему Хосниан-Прайм. Криффов сын Хана не мог простить ему ту встречу на базе?

— Наши противники не обладают Силой, но их потомки противостояли джедаем Высшей Республики? — переспросил Кайл, когда сверял данные разведчиков.

— Да, — подтвердил генерал Дэмерон. — Мы будем ждать вашего сигнала о снятии щитов и тогда атакуем с неба.

«Бесподобно», — с иронией про себя подумал Кайл, осознавая, что его ждет сражение бок о бок с адептами Темной стороны против странных существ из легенд.

Позже к джедаю подкатит ВВ-9Е и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, подметит на бинарном, что мужчина не особо доволен сотрудничеством с Кайло Реном.

— Что-что ты предлагаешь? — переспросил Катарн: он искренне решил, что ослышался.

Дроид пропикал что-то о «пс-пс, не хочешь присоединиться к клубу ненавидящих Кайло Рена?». Как потом Кайлу разъяснили, ВВ-дроид вел свою войну с Беном, связанную каким-то образом с Рей. Вспомнив, сколько на него свалилось работы из-за Соло-младшего, Кайл пообещал подумать.

Через несколько дней, когда ничего не подозревающий Верховный лидер вновь нагрузил новыми обязанностями Катарна (он теперь был назначен главным среди джедаев в наземной миссии), мужчина не выдержал и, выходя из переговорной, кивнул ВВ-9Е, соглашаясь принять участие в сговоре против Кайло Рена. На знак признания, дроид высунул свою ацетиленовую горелку, будто говорил «отлично».

Что же, ВВ-9Е собрал отличную группу для мести несносному Кайло Рену. И следующим в списке на зачисление в клуб ненавистников Верховного лидера был Армитаж Хакс. Беда заключалась в том, что Рей редко пересекалась с генералом, потому лично переговорить с кандидатом у дроида пока возможности не было, но ВВ-9Е не унывал и верил, что у него все получится.


	20. После частей. Истории: штурмовики.

**История штурмовика FN-2199**

Когда голограмма Верховного лидера сообщила о том, что мирные переговоры с Новой Республикой прошли успешно, FN-2199 уронил свое оружие. Шум громко разнесся по всему помещению, но был тише голоса Кайло Рена. Других звуков не последовало — все находились в напряжении из-за экстренного построения.

Ни один из присутствующих штурмовиков даже не покосился на того, кто умудрился испортить торжественность исторического момента на Лехоне. Большинство солдатов позже не признаются, но в тот день они, едва ли не впервые в жизни, были рады шлемам — те скрыли слезы, выступившие тогда у многих.

«Закончилось».

Когда записанная голограмма исчезла, на три секунды тишине удалось удержаться в стенах базы, а после началась какофония звуков. Штурмовики обнимались, пожимали друг другу руки, кто-то осел и не верил услышанному, где-то желали Кайло Рену долгой жизни, а кое-кто начинал мечтать об отставке.

Высшие чины не предприняли никаких действий. Нет, они не были поражены сообщением, их предупредили заранее, что все военные задания отменены и необходимо ждать следующих распоряжений. Те, кого считали главными на базе, объективно посчитали, что их сообщение об обычном распорядке дня сегодня не будет услышано. И никто не решился взять на себя роль командира, которого проигнорируют подчиненные.

Позже FN-2199 узнает, что после обмена пленниками в Первый орден вернулся FN-2187. FN-2199 не знал был ли он когда-либо так счастлив, как в последние несколько месяцев. Гордился ли он так тем, что был штурмовиком, хоть когда-то сильнее, чем когда ему больше не пришлось использовать оружие. Был ли он так же вдохновлен будущим после отставки, как в день, когда вместе с FN-2187 покинул ряды Первого ордена.

— В плену мне дали имя Финн, — признался на Такодане FN-2187.

— Ну не знаю, брат, — почесав бородку, решил съязвить FN-2199. — Тебе бы больше «Фортуна» подошло: повезло вернуться домой без единой царапины.

— Да. Жаль, не всем также повезло.

Позже в забегаловке Маз Катаны, где отставные штурмовики решили провести свои первые дни свободы, они поднимут стаканы за не доживших до мира братьев.

**История штурмовика JY-834**

JY-834 несколько раз пожалел, что отказался пойти в отставку после подписания мира. В первый раз, практически сразу, когда их направили охранять фермеров от набегов пиратов. Людей им катастрофически не хватало и пришлось обучать обороняться местных жителей, чтобы хоть как-то противостоять напору противников.

Во второй раз, он не сразу осознал, что повышение не сулит ничего хорошего. Хотя, что можно ожидать от перехода под командование людей из Новой Республики? Официально его перевели в объединённые войска, вот только во главе стоял демократ — По Дэмерон.

Но и это не было так безнадежно, как то, что его отправили на миссию в Неизведанные регионы вместе с адептами Силы. JY-834 был в команде поддержки и не совсем понимал, чем он мог помочь чувствительным к Силе. В своих сомнениях мужчина убедился, как только перед боем на туманном поле засветились мечи разных цветов: красные, синие, зеленные, даже желтый и белый удалось разглядеть.

JY-834 вспомнил, как в военных хрониках клоны рассказывали о своем опыте работы с джедаями во время битв на Джеонозисе. Теперь он понимал, почему ходовым выражением у них было «у меня плохое предчувствие на счет этого». В боях лучше было держаться подальше от форсъюзеров, так шансы выжить многократно возрастали, ведь главную мощь противники кидали на рыцарей с мечами.

JY-834 был неподалеку от джедая с зеленным мечом, тот сообщил воздушным войскам, что они сняли щиты — можно атаковать. И штурмовик с корпуса JY очень надеялся, что они уберутся отсюда как можно скорее.

Тот же штурмовик отвечал за сбор данных с фиксировавших бой дроидов — записи из них в будущем используют для документальных фильмов. Наверняка этот бой окрестят одной из общих побед Первого ордена и Новой Республики. А он, обычный солдат, стал первым, кто увидел голозапись, где так эффектно и пафосно зажигались световые мечи в тумане: все они разные, но по одну сторону.

Позже мужчина задумается о монтаже фильма и о том, как лучше подать эту сцену в картине: в тишине или под напряженную мелодию?

В отставку JY-834 ушел с четкой целью в будущем смонтировать фильмы о войне за правление Кайло Рена и мире, после того, как он стал правителем.

**История штурмовика BZ-2504 и его товарищей**

Было в мире что-то эдакое, незнакомое доселе штурмовикам — скука. Не то нервное ожидание между заданиями, когда тебе хочется бежать не оглядываясь, даже если за неповиновение последует удушение от Кайло Рена. Солдаты между увольнительными — выходными — ощущали настоящую скуку на базе. Поэтому обсуждение слухов было отличным способом убить время.

Компания штурмовиков играла в сабакк вместе с дроидом ВВ-K8. На удивление железяки, он не всегда выигрывал. К сожалению, астродроид не знал о системе тайных сигналов между солдатами, которые решили проучить зазнавшегося дроида.

— И что вы думаете о случае с той канистрой с болтами? Неужели он действительно имел компромат на Верховного лидера?

Дроид серии ВВ недовольно прокомментировал этот случай. Заявив, что ВВ-9Е поступил очень опрометчиво и теперь практически всех дроидов его серии тестируют на лояльность Первому ордену.

— Что-то же должно было быть, раз он полез к самому Хаксу, — предположил BZ-2521. — Ну не порно же с участием Верховного лидера и Рей Палпатин он повез.

— Оу, я бы посмотрел на это, — добавил BZ-2358, но его шутки никто не оценил. — Неужели кто-то действительно еще верит, что они друг из друга Темную и Светлую силу вытрахивают?

Дроид возмутился тем, что штурмовик не следит за словами и кинул еще одну карту.

— Прошло уже шесть лет с начала мира. Если Рей Палпатин и правда помогает Верховному лидеру не только порядки наводить, но и расслабляться… — с этими словами мужчина показал не самый приличный жест, от чего ВВ-K8 кажется от возмущения закоротило. — То Кайло Рен наверняка уже бы объявил бы об этом. Иметь на официальном уровне такого союзника — большого стоит.

Ход игры замедлился, штурмовики корпуса BZ начали вычислять какова вероятность того, что Кайло Рен спит с Рей — наследницей ситхов.

— Меня вот другое волнует, — заметил BZ-2504, — если от их союза родятся дети, они же не уничтожат Галактику? Ведь в их жилах будет течь как кровь светлых, так и темных форсъюзеров.

ВВ-К8 по-дроидски психанул и кинул карты. Что-то пропикав об озабоченных мужланах, он покинул каюту. Дроид совсем не хотел, чтобы на его проверке выяснилось, что он поддерживал разговор о личной жизни Верховного лидера.

Позже, он пожалуется капитану Фазме, что штурмовики в свободное время распускают сплетни. На что женщина тяжело вздохнет и мысленно пожалеет Верховного лидера. Она не знает, что было в несчастном астродроиде ВВ-9Е, но Хакс очень жалел, что не успел выяснить это до того, как железяку перехватила Рей Палпатин.

«Может, и правда видео с возрастным ограничением?»

**В каюте Верховного лидера.**

Рей помнила с каким смущением смотрела записанное ВВ-9Е видео в первый раз. Его продолжительность составляла всего три минуты, и в большинстве своем доказывало какая красивая задница у предводителя Первого ордена. Её тело было отлично спрятано за массивным телом Бена, и лишь при смене позы можно было разглядеть немного обнажённого тела молодой женщины.

Она с тяжелым сердцем удалила запись, поблагодарив Силу, что успела перехватить дроида до того, как Хакс увидел голозапись. С другой стороны, стоило учесть сведения Катарна: ВВ-9Е подумывал обратиться к издательству для разоблачающей статьи. И Рей еще раз поблагодарила Вселенную и Кайла за своевременное предупреждение о замысле дроида.

Молодая женщина просто не представляла, как Бен проводил бы переговоры, если в Голонете появилось бы видео с его голой задницей и таким звуковым сопровождением. Они старались не давать повода для сплетен, но подобный компромат мог в значительной степени повлиять на результаты дипломатических встреч Верховного лидера в будущем. Рей не была уверена, что кто-нибудь додумался бы пошутить о его пятой точке или мастерстве любовных утех, но форсъюзер понимала, что любого, кто усомнится в авторитете предводителя Первого ордена, ждет прилюдное удушение. И совсем некстати вспомнилось, как звучало его имя и, что она просила сделать на том видео. Криффов ВВ-9Е, почему он записал именно этот отрывок той ночи?

Рей даже представляла возможные комментарии с оценкой полового акта, критикой и советами знающих существ. Ну и конечно, адепт Силы не сомневалась, что нашлись бы ценители задницы Кайло Рена. А она принадлежала только ей, и ни с кем такой красотой наследница ситхов делиться не собиралась. Что о них бы подумала Лея Органа, Рей и так знала, она в свое время огорошила Бена на приеме компрометирующей информацией от С-3РО. Почему-то адепт Силы была уверена, что генерал снова пошутила бы о внуках и о личном примере поднятия рождаемости в Первом ордене.

— Ты же удалила все копии, Рей? — уточнил Бен, когда вернулся в каюту.

Форсъюзер кивнула и тяжело вздохнула. Через секунду Верховный лидер подавился кафом.

Что ж, возможно мысль «А жаль, с того ракурса у него такая шикарная задница» была слишком громкой.

**Из Вукипедии:**

FN-2199 – штуромовик, который сразился в фильме с Финном на Такодане.

ВВ-К8 – действительно существовал в «ЗВ», сопровождал Фазму.

Раката Прайм (англ. Rakata Prime), также известная как Лехон (англ. Lehon) — планета, расположенная в Неизведанных Регионах Галактики.

Джеонозис (англ. Geonosis) — планета в одноимённой системе сектора Арканис Внешнего кольца галактики. До начала войн клонов Джеонозис вступил в КНС. На планете были построены огромные заводы по производству боевых дроидов, но в самом начале войны была атакована великой армией Республики. В последующей битве клоны и джедаи разбили армию дроидов КНС и планета была захвачена Республикой.

**Примечания:**

История о JY-834 и пиратах — отсылка на Акиру Куросаву и серию второго сезона «Войны клонов», где был схожий сюжет с фильмом Куросавы — «7 самураев». Подобный сюжет также встречался в «Мандалорце».

Корпус BZ — выдуманный мною корпус, можно считать отсылкой на дроида Бизи из «Войн клонов» (да, он его самопожертвование меня сильно впечатлило). № 2504 дан в честь дня, когда я его придумала: 25.04.2020. 

В разговоре штурмовиков используется не совсем нормативная лексика. Поскольку это только один разговор, даже реплика, ставить предупреждение в шапке не буду. Правда дроид роль цензора исполнил вместо автора.

«У меня плохое предчувствие на счет этого» — ходовая фраза в фильмах.

Рей Палпатин — поскольку на мирных переговорах Рей использовала эту фамилию, то и после в Галактике её так называли. Правда официально у неё не было фамилии. Но,конечно, штурмовики не знали о всей подноготной и потому приписали Рей фамилию Императора.

И если кому интересно, ВВ-9Е действительно хотел сдать Кайло Рена, поскольку посчитал секс актом насилия над Рей. Рей удалось защитить дроида от уничтожения, а видео было стерто. Хотя у меня возникли подозрения, что Рей могла оставить себе одну копию, и боюсь, если это так, то следующее поколение Соло его обязательно найдет.


	21. После частей. Истории: дроиды.

**История R2-D2**

Спустя десятилетия после Мустафара, R2-D2 остался верным семье Скайуокеров — стал астромехаником Люка во время войны и служил ему также хорошо, как и его отцу до того. И дроид всегда гордился тем, что не подводил своего пилота, пусть под началом каждого Скайуокера количество угроз его существованию постоянно увеличивалось. Алгоритмы, выстроенные во время Войны клонов, не раз спасали груду метала от печальной судьбы многих других дроидов, пилоты которых забывали, что слово «отступать» означает «отходить», а не «атаковать».

Именно R2 Люк доверил поднести украшения на свадебной церемонии с Джейд, и он же был рядом с мужчиной, когда тот хоронил свою семью. Тогда гранд-мастер запретил ему сообщать Лее о случившейся трагедии. Дроид подчинился приказу, а через неделю, оправдываясь перед своим же программным обеспечением, что из-за сбоя в обновлении у него не имелось записи о таком приказе, поступил так, как счел нужным: незамедлительно сообщил сенатору Органа-Соло о произошедшем.

Люк на это лишь грустно улыбнулся и провел ладонью по старому корпусу товарища.

Вместе со старым жестяным другом Скайуокер впервые полетел увидеться с сыном Леи. R2-D2 присутствовал при рождении детей своего первого мастера, и дроид не забыл упомянуть, что Бен был таким же маленьким и сморщенным после рождения, как и Люк, и Лея в свое время. Тогда все системы в R2 работали слаженно, хоть многие программы и требовали обновления.

И механик позже напомнит ему, что так машины проявляют счастье, конечно, если предположить, что они могут хоть что-то проявлять или чувствовать.

Когда гранд-мастер джедаев передал ему голограмму о настоящей личности Кайло Рена, дроид высчитал вероятность того, что возможно племяннику Люка пора возвращаться домой. Но считанное грустное выражение лица мужчины было признаком совсем не утешительных новостей:

— Очень важно, чтобы никто не узнал, что она от тебя, — напомнил Люк прежде, чем дроид уехал на свое задание.

Он оглянулся на своего мастера и не мог не отметить, что тот стал старше, таким же, как и Оби-Ван в последнюю их встречу — он уверенно следовал своему пути. Дроиду невозможно было понять, как люди используют свободную волю, но R2 прировнял путь к программе, которую исполняет человек на протяжении жизни.

О пути R2-D2 вспомнил, когда стража Сената забрала у Люка меч и попросила пройти дальше. Мужчина улыбнулся ему и подмигнул на прощание. Основываясь на данных, одна из программ оповестила: с таким лицом люди навсегда уходили из существования дроида. R2 сложил все факты и вычислил, что его действия стали причиной происходящего.

Для дроида не стало неожиданностью, что после заключения гранд-мастера, джедаи передали его Лее. И уже на базе Сопротивления R2-D2 узнал, какой переполох подняло его последние задание. Он никак не мог высчитать веских причин поступка Скайуокера: зачем мастер составил план, следуя которому попадал в тюрьму?

— Люк сделал это, чтобы мы, наконец, обрели свободу действий, — заверила старого друга Лея и попыталась его утешить. — Нам необходимо было освободиться от власти Сената.

Астродроид вновь сделал анализ имеющейся информации о нынешних событиях и сделке детей мастера Энакина с Сенатом. О своих догадках он сообщил генералу.

— Да, R2, больше мы не выполняем их поручения.

Позже дроид посчитает, что ему нужно заменить микросхемы и половину деталей, ведь ему было так тяжело функционировать.

Один из механиков когда-то объяснял R2-D2, что так скучают машины.

**История С-3РО**

Протокольный дроид последние несколько дней раздражал окружающих немного больше, чем обычно. Он говорил о альдераанских обрядах и был недоволен несоблюдением протокола. С-3РО жаловался на то, что никто не понимает значения предстоящего события и нельзя вот так скрываться от Галактики и Голонета. Даже его мастера — Лею Органу-Соло — заботило разве что присутствие сына, но никак не соблюдение древних традицией.

Но когда тревожившийся за каждую церемониальную деталь дроид оказался в здании, где казалось, каждый звук раздавался эхом, он отвлекся на созерцание витражей и скульптур в храме. Все было сделано согласно старым традициям Альдераана в бело-серых тонах, хоть от глаз не скроешь, что постройке не больше полувека. На его комментарии на счет качества воссоздания храма дроид-помощник не отреагировал.

Согласно вычислениям С-3РО, приставленный к нему недовольный ВВ-9Е был куда надоедливей R2-D2. Прибывшая с Беном Соло железяка жаловалась, что ему с мастерами, из-за необходимости остаться незамеченными, пришлось пробираться через заснеженные горы. Сетовал он и на то, что несколько раз не рассчитал толщину снега и оказывался в нелепом положение перед мастером Рей — так глубоко проваливался, что было видно только антенну — на потеху Верховному лидеру. С-3РО никак не мог высчитать причину, зачем ему нужно слушать рассказ о том, как люди играли в снежки Силой и, что болтливое воплощение негодования, коим С-3РО считал ВВ-9Е, один раз попал в Верховного лидера.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что мастер Бен специально скинул снег с того дерева на тебя? — не выдержал С-3РО, когда поток негодования так и не иссяк, а времени на подготовку оставалось совсем ничего. Ответ не показался протокольному дроиду убедительным.

С-3РО с ужасом недосчитался приглашенного гостя, но ждать опаздывающего джедая с Явина-4 времени не было — всё было рассчитано поминутно. Прочистив горло, старый альдераанец начал церемонию.

Формальную коронацию провел альдераанский служитель храма, которому в своем время повезло не погибнуть на родной планете. Этот же служитель когда-то короновал Лею и сегодня передал номинальную власть её сыну. Бен Соло-Органа сменил свой статус, и в присутствии свидетелей служитель храма одобрил союз стоящих перед ним мужчины и женщины. Таким образом, в будущем, дети Бена официально имели право называться принцем или принцессой и претендовать на защиту в Новом Альдераане. Лея не передала регалии, поскольку сын не собирался представлять исключительно интересы альдеаранцев и дружественных им систем в Сенате.

После церемонии, R2-D2 напомнил себе, что даже спустя десятилетия не стер алгоритм, по которому он предпочитал подшучивать над протокольным дроидом, потому астромеханик очень прискорбно сообщил С-3РО, что забыл включить запись в начале церемонии. Но поскольку рядом находилась Лея, она успела успокоить золотого дроида до того, как тот успел осуществить свою угрозу — взорваться от возмущения.

Правда, позже женщина честно призналась R2, что очень бы огорчилась, если не смогла бы в будущем насладиться просмотром записи сегодняшнего события, а ведь посмотреть было на что: сын, одетый не в черное, был так прекрасен. На его лице за церемонию промелькнуло столько эмоций: от стыда от пафоса всего происходящего, до радости, что все закончилось менее, чем за час.

Однако, какая бы радость не окутывала Лею при взгляде на сына, часть души женщины не переставала болеть. Генерал осознавала, что этот миг стал возможным ценой многих жертв. И чувство утраты никогда не перестанет отдаваться болью в груди, но сохраненное будущее обещало подарить достаточно радостных моментов, чтобы отвлечь женщину от груза прошлого. И один из них — пересмотр записи, где Бен улыбался молодой женщине так же, как когда-то Хан ей. Правда, генерал Органа с сожалением отметила, что дроиды не смогли зафиксировать на голограмме призраков Силы.

—•—

Практику осознанных снов Бен не освоил. Потому посчитал разговор у костра вымыслом, иллюзией сознания — последние недели были изматывающими, не удивительно, что он захотел во сне побыть в тихой пещере. Без Рей.

Конечно, он помнил, как однажды вместе с отцом и дядей Чуи застрял на далекой планете из-за поломки «Сокола». Тогда экипаж «криффого корабля» грелся у костра, и Хан рассказывал забавные истории своей молодости.

Но в этом сне Бен не был мальчиком, и рядом нигде не бегал недовольный то из-за пропавших инструментов, то из-за нехватки деталей вуки. Возле Верховного лидера сидел состарившийся отец, и Кайло Рен в своем нынешнем возрасте. В преддверии предстоящих событий, мужчина не удивился такой картинке во сне.

— Привет, сынок.

Отец чистил бластер. Тот самый, который когда-то отдал ему перед отъездом.

— Прошло много времени.

Бен смотрел на бластер и пытался понять, что чувствовал отец, когда давал ему оружие времен Империи? Хотел лишь напомнить о том случае, когда ему было восемь лет, или попытался убить его, ведь в самый неподходящий момент бластер выдохся. Адепт Силы попутно попробовал понять, почему Хан Соло помог контрабандистам отступить и остался на планете, чтобы убедить его вернутся домой, жалеет ли он о своем решении и зол ли на него сейчас?

— Тебя что-то тревожит.

Как проницательно, но, по крайней мере, отец не молча смотрел на него, как в других снах до того. Почему не попытать удачу в этот раз? Может его подсознание само найдет выход.

— Я скоро стану отцом.

Бен не впервые произносил эти слова вслух, но впервые делился с кем-то этой новостью. Не Хаксу же докладывать или дроиду отчитываться? Люк мертв, отец — тоже, конечно, можно было бы старика Катарна напрячь своими проблемами, но после миссий в Неизведанных регионах, он как-то не особо шел на контакт и избегал встреч, и Верховный лидер не мог винить джедая. К тому же, не было гарантий, что империалисты не прознают о пополнении в семье Соло и не захотят сделать несколько анализов или того хуже, экспериментов.

Однако Соло-младшему было не с кем поделиться своими переживаниями, как мужчине. Наверное, поэтому он и придумал отца в своем сне, чтобы хотя бы здесь побыть с ним по одну сторону. Ведь дела отцовства — не дела Силы, старый контрабандист мог помочь, если бы остался жив. Но из-за поступков в прошлом, Бен утратил такую возможность.

— Я удивляюсь, как это не произошло раньше, — улыбнулся Хан и отложил бластер.

Конечно, отец не мог знать всей правды — он же вымысел. В том числе, генерал Соло не знал, что они с Рей скрывали свои отношения, чтобы империалисты не дотянулись своими загребущими ручищами до них и не подстроили ловушку. Ведь их будущие дети — третье поколение — хоть и не целенаправленно — экспериментов Первого ордена с чувствительными к Силе.

— Знаешь, имплант Леи в свое время нас подвел, — вспомнил Хан. — Тогда шла война, и мы совсем не были готовы стать родителями...

Он палкой ворошил костер, бывшему контрабандисту было сложно смотреть на сына: — Но ты и так знаешь, мы их потеряли.

Бен кивнул, ему рассказывали, что он не первый ребенок в семье.

— Мы боялись потерять и тебя. Будто, если ты не родишься, все кончится — мы умрем. Это было так странно, когда осознаешь, что в маленьком кричащем свертке находится твоя жизнь. Мужчине не понять каково быть родителем, пока он не увидит и не услышит свое дитя. Но не только женщина перерождается, когда становится матерью. Ребенок становится выше тебя — твоим продолжением. Лучшей версией, — Хан снова улыбнулся.

— Я боюсь облажаться.

Это было самым большим страхом Кайло Рена. Ни одному Скайуокеру не везло с узами ребенок-отец: Энакин своего не знал, Люку и Лее пришлось сражаться против Вейдера, едва не убить его, а Хан стал жертвой на пути становления нового Верховного правителя и мира в Галактике. Как может переплестись судьба детей с ним, Бен боялся загадывать.

— Ты облажаешься.

И Бен скукожился от таких «утешительных» слов.

— Мы все лажали. Первый год, каждый криффов раз, когда я брал тебя на руки, боялся что-то сломать. Ох, а Лея... напортачила в первые годы не меньше меня. Сколько же книг и голофильмов мы накупили тогда… Надо признать, из нас всех Чуи лучше всех заботился о тебе.

И Бен не мог поспорить с этим. Чубакка был куда опытней своих друзей, но даже спустя столько лет, мужчине все равно было сложно находится рядом с вуки. Он, как-никак, убил его лучшего друга, потому Кайло пытался сторониться Чуи: стыд и боль слишком сильно переплелись в Верховном лидере. Бен улыбнулся отцу в ответ — стало немного легче после его слов.

— Ты ведь мое воображение, но… — с тоской отметил Соло-младший. — Мне тебя не хватает.

Даже если он признавался в этом сам себе, ему хотя бы раз стоило сказать это, хоть и воображаемому отцу.

— Ты отлично справился, Бен.

Неожиданно мужчина оказался в объятиях Хана, будто тот не находился только что на расстоянии полутора метров от него. Но это было выше сил Кайло — не обнять в ответ. Ведь маленький Бен в нем об этом так долго мечтал, и глупо было отказываться от желанных касаний.

— Ты со всем справишься, как бы тяжело не было. Ты же Соло, хоть и Скайуокер, что немного усложняет дело. Но я верю в тебя, Бен.

Форсъюзер горестно ухмыльнулся. Насколько сильно он хотел слов поддержки, что заставил свое воображение такое сказать?

— После стольких лет? — мужчина не мог удержаться от самоиронии.

— Всегда.

Тишина вновь была прервана потрескиванием костра. Это было слишком тяжело, хоть слова и остужали боль.

— Только прошу, не называй сына Ханом, в мире должен существовать только один Хан Соло, который обошел Дугу Кеселля за двенадцать парсеков.

Что же, эту желание не было беспочвенным. Бен как никто знал: имя влияет на судьбу ребенка.

Хан ни разу не подтвердил, что он лишь вымысел его сознания. Вот только адепт Силы так и не вспомнил, кто ему рассказал историю об импланте мамы. Может дядя Чуи, мама о таком с ним не разговаривала.

Сон был чудесным. Жаль, что такой ему приснился лишь однажды, но он произвел успокаивающий эффект. Хоть отец не обладал Силой и не мог являться призраком, но грань между реальностью и сном еще так мало изучена. И Кайло Рен был слишком занят, чтобы разбираться еще и в этом.

**От автора:**

История дроидов поделена на две части. Данная часть рассказывает о вкладе R2-D2 в основную историю и о настоящем С-3РО, который находится на Новом Альдераане. Отрывок с Беном и Ханом — можно счесть как продолжение истории церемонии, так и считать и отдельной частью, которую я так и не смогла никуда пристроить.

Хочу отметить, что упомянутая церемония формально не считается свадебной, она лишь подтвердила право детей Бена (в союзе с Рей) на протекцию Нового Альдераана. Важность этому событию придает лишь протокольный дроид, для всех участников — это лишь бюрократическая надобность, чтобы позже никто не пристал (кому важно логичность — считайте, что Лея очень настояла на её проведении). О том насколько серьёзно воспринимают событие можно вспомнить, что не все гости успели вовремя (да, Катарн счел за лучшим не показываться перед Кайло преждевременно, а то вдруг еще в какую-то авантюру завербует). Так что те, кто любят юмор, могут считать, что данную церемонию подготовила Лея, чтобы увидеть сына не в черном и заполучить (не компрометирующие) записи с Рей и Беном.  
  
Коллажы: 1) <https://is.gd/p7dMPZ> 2) <https://is.gd/aDARBs> 3) <https://is.gd/YJD89N> 4) <https://is.gd/m99pZD>


	22. После частей. Истории: дроид и его мастера.

Обложки к фанфику: 1) [1](https://is.gd/p7dMPZ) 2) [2](https://is.gd/aDARBs) 3) [3](https://is.gd/YJD89N) 4) [4](https://is.gd/m99pZD)  
  
Предупреждения/теги к части: #рейло-дети, #стекла_здесь_нет, #рейло-семья.

**История ВВ-9Е**

Рей принимала видения Силы со смирением — они не один раз были ей хорошими указателями. Так, ей с Беном удалось скрыть рождение близнецов, как и предсказывала Сила. Пользуясь протекционизмом Леи Органы, Рей чувствовала себя в безопасности на Новом Альдераане, а узы позволяли ей и Верховному лидеру совмещать не только работу Кайло, но делить родительские хлопоты.

Женщине все же приходилось иногда появляться на мероприятиях, вроде приема по случаю Годовщины Подписания Мира, но в основном она была далека от государственных дел и не жалела об этом — чем меньше о ней было слышно, тем выше была вероятность, что империалисты спишут её со счетов.

В то же время Кайло Рен постоянно находился в поездках, и никто не мог подтвердить, имел ли он личную жизнь. Многие считали, что он живет лишь делами Первого ордена. Ведь, конечно, никто в Галактике не мог догадаться, что узы Силы позволяют ему перемещаться к Рей и детям практически в любой угодный ему момент.

Когда ВВ-9Е жаловался на то, как малыши используют Силу в играх с ним, Рей не могла не насторожиться, хотя одновременно их беззаботность умиляла форсъюзера. Они имели такое детство, о котором мечтала сама Рей Соло.

_Штурмовать город в одиночку было безумством. Джедай смотрел на восход солнца и собирался в путь — ему предстояло отвлечь врагов на себя, пока диверсионный отряд не проделает брешь в их защите._

_Энакин активировал меч. Почему-то Рекс не удивлялся, что такой план пришел в голову именно генералу Скайуокеру, тот всегда был во главе всех атак. И такое безумство было вполне в его духе._

ВВ-9Е несколько злорадно рассказывал на двоичном мастеру о мести, попутно испортив горелкой любимую детскую модельку звездного дредноута. Рей показалось, что, наконец-то, дроиду бумерангом вернулась его война с Беном — дети обожали его разрисовывать и «наряжать». Она редко влезала в их перепалки: астродроид легко умудрялся утомить близнецов, и это давало молодой матери немного свободного времени. И Рей не могла этим не воспользоваться.

_Пока не прибудет подкрепление, джедаю необходимо было выбить дополнительное время для отхода. Он знал, чем рискует, но ничего лучшего придумать не смог. Мара Джейд свернет ему шею (даже если он придет к ней, как призрак Силы), если он не попытается выжить в битве против десятков АТ-АТ и истребителей. Он даже успел по ним соскучиться, правда, после прибытия нового подкрепления к имперским войскам, адепт Силы переосмыслил свои чувства и сразу же пожелал и дальше скучать по имперской технике._

_Когда имперцы одновременно начали его обстреливать, Люку показалось, что они разгадали план и попытаются стереть крепость с лица земли, чтобы никто не сумел выжить. Но он не сдвинулся с места, лишь на показ смахнул с плеча несуществующую пыль и ждал следующей атаки. Конечно, военные многого не знали о Силе и начали складывать байки о могуществе последнего джедая. То, что их задерживает проекция Силы, им было знать не обязательно. Но противников, безусловно, впечатлили зеленый меч и безмятежность с которой он стоял, когда облако пыли рассеялось._

_Тогда подмога во главе с генералом Соло прибыла вовремя. Люк Скайуокер не истощил себя до смерти — джедай исчез с поля битвы до того, как настала точка невозврата. Герой битвы не застал момента, когда войска врагов были разбиты Ханом._

ВВ-9Е спрятался за Рей и выставил горелку в сторону детей, пообещав уничтожить все их игрушки, если они не оставят его в покое. Больше никаких повреждений близнецы ему не нанесут, хотя бы в следующие двенадцать часов. Только за сегодняшнее утро они успели снова оторвать многострадальную антенну. «Криффовые монстры» утащили её в качестве трофея в свой рукодельный замок.

_Его шлем сразу же напомнил противникам, кто перед ними стоит — внук Дарта Вейдера, ситха, державшего в своем удушающем хвате целую Империю. И хоть их численное превосходство успокаивало, но командир сглотнул перед тем, как отдать приказ атаковать. Капля пота прокатилась по виску._

_Все заряды из бластеров, пушек и истребителей замерли, так и не достигнув цели. Командир стиснул пальцы в перчатках, и капля пота продолжила свой путь по скуле._

_Кайло Рен — Верховный лидер — разморозил выстрелы, и они почему-то направились обратно к тем, кто их запустил._

_Капля катилась по горлу, когда кабина взорвалась вместе с экипажем. Форсъюзер остался один. Он справился со своей частью миссии в Неизведанных регионах и ожидал сигнала от Кайла. Бен был благодарен, что рядом не оказалось никого из его людей. Мужчина не был уверен, что рискнул бы провернуть такой трюк, если бы рядом находилась Рей или кто-то ещё из его команды. Пока адепты Силы находились под командированием Катарна, он с другой стороны отвлекал внимание на себя. Воздух здесь был тяжелым, и он как никогда был рад, что захватил с собой в шаттл шлем._

ВВ-9Е решил заключить мирное соглашение с Беном, лишь бы он не позволял детям издеваться над ним. Мужчина скептически отнесся к договоренностям с дроидом, который едва ли не на весь Голонет засветил его голую задницу и собирался сдать Хаксу компромат личного характера, но благоразумие победило, и Кайло решил, что дети должны знать границы в развлечениях. Даже, если он и сам не против Силой поднять дроида до потолка и слушать его недовольное попискивание. После всего, что между ними случилось, это стало бы заслуженным наказанием.

_Рей увидела в видении юношу. Он нервно сжимал рукоять светового меча, но выражение лица не выдавало терзающих его сомнений. Окружившие его враги располагали информацией лишь о том, что цель — странствующий форсъюзер, которому Верховный лидер доверял. Неизвестно какой именно информацией он обладал, но заказчики пиратов требовали, чтобы чувствительного к Силе привели живым._

_Поскольку предыдущие исполнители недооценили мощи адепта Силы, пираты решили одолеть его хитростью: взять в осаду город, в котором он задержался. «Гениальная» задумка пиратов заключалась в том, чтобы население само сдало форсъюзера. Конечно, они не предполагали, что юноша к ним выйдет так скоро — спустя девять минут с начала атаки. Один. Вот только зажжённый световой меч говорил о том, что адепт Силы не собирался сдаваться._

_Конечно, пираты не догадались, что пока он отвлекает их от разрушения города, капитан звездного корабля просит поддержки у Первого ордена от имени второго пилота «Сокола Тысячелетия». Кейн Соло вырос на историях о том, как Скайуокеры выходили один на один против врагов, чтобы сыграть на тщеславии противников и выцарапать себе победу. Ему не раз приходилось на собственном опыте убеждаться, что летающая мусорная тарелка — «Сокол» — не только еще на ходу, но и может дать фору некоторым новым моделям кораблей._

_И не менее удивительными и достойными казались ему приключения не только Скайуокера, но и генерала Соло. Престарелый вуки со старческим рвением рассказывал ему забавные и не очень истории о дедушке Хане, которые не раз вдохновляли юношу на выход из зоны привычного. Зеленый цвет оповестил врагов — он готов приступить к бою. Еще ни разу адепт Силы не вступал в бой как сын Кайло Рена, ему приходилось умалчивать о своем происхождении, ради спокойствия Галактики и родителей._

_Кейн оставался простым одаренным форсъюзером даже, когда отчитывался перед самим Верховным лидером. Юноша изучал Светлую сторону Силы, но его методы всегда были на грани между эмоциями и покоем. Как и в этой битве. И ни один выстрел, направленный на него или город не достигнет цели в этот день._

_Он справится, даже, если похвалу от отца он сможет услышать только через Силу, ведь Галактике еще рано знать правду. И юноша не был уверен, нужен ли ей еще один именитый герой, может, настало время, чтобы героями становились обычные разумные существа, без именитых предков? И все же, он был не просто чувствительным к Силе, который искал признания. Кейн был тем, кто хотел поддержать мир, созданный его родителями._

—•—

ВВ-9Е сообщил только что прибывшему мужчине, что «маленькие монстры спят и включили маскировки под невинных созданий». Именно упомянутая маскировка не дает железяке отомстить им, когда те спят. Отец «монстров» грустно улыбнулся донесению дроида. Бен никогда не думал, что будет завидовать ВВ, который имеет больше возможностей проводить время с детьми.

_Шми Скайуокер была искусным манипулятором. Ей удалось спрятаться среди рабов и добиться того, что её сын, невзирая на статус, имел возможность развивать свои таланты. Она убедила джедаев, что Энакин уникален и, что в нем течет Сила, о которой они и помыслить не могли. И женщина до конца жизни гордилась тем, что известный мастер взял мальчика-раба на свое попечение. А ведь Шми была первой, кто разглядел в Энакине Избранного. Пусть для всего мира она останется женщиной-рабыней, но от Мироздания не скрыть её вклад в эту историю._

Ханна и Кейн не любили расставаться: вместе и шкодничали, и отрабатывали наказания. Рей рассказала мужу о первой попытке преподать им урок контроля Силы после очередного несчастного случая с ВВ-9Е: тот едва не развалился на части из-за детей, желающих Силой притянуть к себе дроида; стояли они, конечно, друг от друга в паре метров. Бен, безусловно, хотел присутствовать при этом, но так некстати застрял на Совете — обострение в Неизведанных регионах.

_Она самоотверженно сражалась за свою планету и не боялась выступать за мир во время Войны клонов. Сенатор Амидала была той, которая думала не о своей безопасности на Корусанте и победе Канцлера, а о том, чтобы после окончания военных действий еще осталось хоть что-то, ради чего они начали сражаться._

_Её обращение к Сенату вместо Бейла Органы впечатлило присутствующих. Представители банков были недовольны, но сенатору удалось сохранить процентные ставки и то же распределение доходов, из-за чего процент гуманитарной помощи для пострадавших от войны не уменьшился. Позже, сенатор не обратит внимания на слухи вокруг своей беременности. Женщина знала на что согласилась, когда тайно женилась на джедае. Хоть Корусант и полнился догадками относительно личности отца ребенка, но только Оби-Ван Кеноби смог раскрыть эту тайну, хоть и делал вид, что ничего не понимал. Падме была благодарна старому другу за молчание._

ВВ-9Е показывал Верховному лидеру записи первых тренировок близнецов с деревянными мечами. Было много лишних движений, но Кейн и Ханна только начинали учиться — все нормально. Да и главная идея тренировок в таком возрасте — вырабатывание дисциплины, а не навыков. На голозаписи дроида попала улыбающаяся Рей, она была довольна результатами дочери и сына.

_Лея Органа видела, как погибла её родная планета. Она знала, что её приемные родители умерли у неё на глазах, хоть со станции ей было не разглядеть того, что осталось от Альдераана. Боль утраты скрыла от неё шепот Силы, что она стоит рядом со своим родным отцом._

_Позже, Лея, как сенатор, не раз столкнется с осуждением из-за кровной связи с Дартом Вейдером, но это не помешает ей влиять на жизнь Новой Республики. Она не позволит интригантам разрушить дело её жизни, потому что иначе потери её народа, трагедия её семьи, были бы напрасны и бессмысленны. Она стояла у истоков демократии в новом правительстве, не взирая на шепот со стороны._

Ему повезло прибыть на день рождения детей до того, как они устали его ждать. ВВ-9Е самоотверженно отвлекал «подрастающих монстров» ото сна, рискуя быть разобранным любопытными человеческими детёнышами. И пришлось грустно признать, что их уже давно не напугать горелкой. И ко всему прочему, Кейн и Ханна продолжали его дальше считать очень милым, особенно, когда он негодовал на двоичном.

Улыбки супружеской пары дроид принял, как знак, что ему можно удаляться с поля боя и передать монстров их создателям. Конечно, они прекрасные дети, когда устанут и бегут обнимать отца. Безусловно, они такие красивые, когда раскрывают подарки, но правильно откалиброванного дроида не провести — Кейн и Ханна настоящие демоны. И это у них от отца, ВВ-9Е нисколько в этом не сомневался.

_Рей редко принимала активное участие в переговорах — вдохновляющие речи были не её сильной стороной. Но за месяцы мирных переговоров девушка определенно познала силу молчания. На неё смотрели, как на наследницу Императора Палпатина. Конечно, они не знали, что до недавнего времени у неё не то, что фамилии, даже имени не было. Рей Палпатин — образ, который они придумали с Верховным лидером._

_До Рей доносились мысли участников переговоров — они предполагали, беря в расчет возраст, что форсъюзер скорее всего внучка Дарта Сидиуса. И девушка не стремилась разуверить их или подтвердить догадки. Чем больше вокруг неё тайн, тем сильнее представители Новой Республики будут восприимчивы к переговорам. Они уже начали верить, что предложение Кайло Рена — не отвлекающий маневр для нападения. И Рей не сомневалась — она, как и другие, играет отведенную ей роль безупречно, потому в успешном окончании переговоров сомнений не было._

Бен доверял матери и был уверен, что под её присмотром Кейн и Ханна будут в безопасности. Они не пошли, как все обычные дети, в учебное заведение — Лея самостоятельно отобрала лучших наставников для домашнего обучения.

ВВ-9Е тогда впервые пропипикал, выказывая свою радость, что монстры оставили его в покое. Но некоторое время спустя он пожаловался Рей, что без дониманий близнецов у него появилось слишком много свободного времени, и он не знает, чем его занять. Не за Кайло Рена же снова браться? За столько лет, они достигли понимания.

Дроид согласился с женщиной, что испытывает скуку.

_Бен увидел в Силе, как молодая женщина выступала в Сенате с речью о несогласии расширения полномочий Канцлера. Сенатор приводила примеры из Войны клонов и кратко напомнила, как за несколько лет Шив Палпатин стал Императором._

_Сенатор родом с Нового Альдераана напомнила об устоях демократии и призывала искать другие пути решения возникших проблем. Ханна Органа была против составления новых договоренностей с Первым орденом и настаивала, что Республика сама должна справиться с возникшим кризисом. Её не раз обвиняли в агрессивной политике против Первого ордена и разжигании вражды между странами. Верховный лидер прохладно комментировал вопросы относительно протеже своей матери. Соглашаясь лишь с утверждением, что Новая Республика не должна идти путем Первого ордена ради достижения процветания и, что Первый орден готов оказать поддержку давнему партнеру, если Республика сама того захочет._

_Возможно, из-за резких высказываний Ханны в сторону Ордена, нигде в Голонете не просочилось даже намека на родство сенатора из Нового Альдераана и Кайло Рена, не взирая на крепкую связь девушки и Леи Органа._

_Этот секрет пока еще тщательно скрывался, ведь Ханна желала строить свою политическую карьеру без предрассудков относительно её семьи или предков. Она сама себя создала и не сомневалась, что родители гордятся её выбором, хоть он и не связан с Силой._

ВВ-9Е заметил несколько седых прядей у своих мастеров. Они что-то обсуждали перед обедом, но дроид не особо вслушивался в разговор супружеской пары. ВВ подъехал ко входу, где стоял R2-D2 — старый астродроид был передан Ханне Органа, после ее вступления в должность сенатора.

R2 ехидно ответил на размышления ВВ-9Е и заверил, что не стоит тревожиться из-за скучного будущего. Ведь, скорее всего, дроид серии ВВ так же, как и он, будет нянчить не только детей своих мастеров, но еще и внуков. И хоть в последние годы тихая жизнь была однообразной, но ВВ-9Е очень надеялся, что старший товарищ ошибся.

Вдалеке дроид услышал рычание вуки: значит, они с Кейном уже прибыли, и надо сообщить мастеру Рей, что вся семья в сборе, и они могут готовиться к обеду.

ВВ-9Е никто не попросил записывать их обед. Он делал это на основе алгоритма собственных решений по старой программе. Дроид не смог признаться R2, что, увидев все семейство Соло в сборе, был счастлив в этот момент.

Хоть и некоторое программное обеспечение требовало обновления, но все системы работали хорошо.

**От автора:**

Кейн — персонаж из оригинального сценария «Звездных войн», был отцом Энакина. (Согласно тому сценарию, Энакин Старкиллер был влюблен в принцессу Лею и был учеником Люка). Скажем так, мой Кейн — пасхалка к первоначальному сценарию «ЗВ».

Видение с Энакином появилось из-за кадров к заключительному сезону «Войн клонов». Серии я тогда еще не видела, но отсылка на бой Люка с Первым орденом и линия «Скайуокер против всех», появились именно благодаря этому (склейка вдохновивших кадров: https://is.gd/fqWfLS).

Схожая ситуация сложилась и с Падме: её отрывок — отсылка на серию из «Войны клонов».

Ханна — имя чувствительной к Силе дочери Бена и Рей. Хан Соло просил не называть в свою честь сына, но коварный Бен назвал дочь в отместку отцу. И если честно, мне нравится такое имя, хоть у меня уже выработалась стойкая не любовь к детям Рей/Бен с именами Энакин, Лея, Люк и т.д. Но Ханна здесь будет в самый раз. Хан как-никак своей смертью привел к знакомству Рей и Бена. Купидон из Соло так себе, но он и не очень претендовал на это звание.

Кстати, если верить Вукипедии, вуки живут больше 400 стандартных лет, так что Чубакка, наверное, всех своих друзей переживет.

В тексте части не упоминаются временные рамки. Это связано с тем, что я предоставляю читателю возможность самостоятельно решить, когда состоялась церемония на Альдераане, когда родились дети. В моем воображении, где-то через год после церемонии, но я не хотела вписывать эту ненужную детализацию. Также сколько лет Ханне и Кейну в видении или за обедом остается неважным для истории. Седые локоны тоже не показатель, седеют в разном возрасте, да и скрыть седину в ДДГ думаю не сложно, так что пусть ваше Бессознательное само расставит временные рамки.


	23. После частей. Истории: Кейн и Ханна.

Обложки к фанфику: 1) [1](https://is.gd/rIgJpY) 2) [2](https://is.gd/voJ3M6) 3) [3](https://is.gd/ffiOhi)

**Ханна Органа-Соло**

Верховному лидеру вновь вспомнились слова матери о том, что рассказы Чуи про приключения молодого Хана сильно повлияли на становление Ханны. О да, девушка неосознанно вторила своему дедушке: умела удивлять и первой стрелять колкими аргументами в своих оппонентов, правда, места сражений ограничивались лишь Сенатом. А жаль, она могла бы построить неплохую карьеру в военных ведомствах как Первого ордена, так и Новой Республики.

Хотя Бен Соло не сомневался: если бы действующий Канцлер пообещал Ханне поддержать любую её инициативу при условии, что она пролетит дугу Кесселя за одиннадцать парсеков, сенатор от Нового Альдераана наверняка бы побила рекорд Хана Соло.

Ханна не отрицала Силу, но не собиралась делать из неё культ или посвящать её изучению жизнь. Однако, сенатор не брезговала ею, чтобы секретно связываться с родителями, например, как сегодня. Форсъюзер использовала Силу и заранее предупредила родителей, что в своей следующей речи в Сенате использует правду о своем происхождении для политических игр.

Это было в стиле Ханны: пока её оппоненты протестуют против неугодной любителям войн договорённости с Первым орденом, кинуть им новость, по мощи мало чем отличающуюся от «Звезды смерти» или «Старкиллера».

И хоть родство с Кайло Реном, несомненно, повлияет на её политический потенциал (ей навряд ли теперь доверят кресло канцлера), подобные ограничения Ханна сможет использовать себе на пользу. В этом предводитель Первого ордена не сомневался.

И Кайло с неподдельным удовольствием смотрел, как во время прямой трансляции поменялось выражение лиц сенаторов после слов Ханны: «Как сенатор, как принцесса Нового Альдераана, я хочу сохранить демократию, которую на протяжении десятилетий охраняли системы Новой Республики. Меня не раз обвиняли в разжигании вражды между Первым орденом и Новой Республикой, а противники демократии многократно пытались убедить Сенат, что я всевозможными методами дискредитирую Первый орден и темных форсъюзеров. И даже намекали, что я собираюсь втянуть Республику в новую галактическую войну с Орденом. Поэтому сегодня я обращаюсь к вам не как сенатор, а как дочь. Дочь Кайло Рена и Рей Палпатин-Соло, с заявлением, что у меня нет сомнений, что Первый орден, как и Республика, остаются гарантами мира. И именно поэтому мы должны сохранить независимость двух дружных государств — баланс в мощи стран — и это мало отличается от равновесия в Силе».

Новое соглашение предусматривало ограничение влияния Первого ордена на Новую Республику, а так же сворачивало несколько совместных военных программ. Поскольку угроза в Неизведанных регионах исчерпала себя, Ханна Органа-Соло, более не скрывавшая свою полную фамилию, сделала все от себя зависящее, чтобы в несколько этапов расформировать объединённый флот и уменьшить влияние негласной империи на Республику.

Камеры жадно фиксировали, как на подписании договора Верховный лидер жал руку своей дочери — представителю Новой Республики и принцессе Нового Альдераана. В чем был точно уверен Кайло Рен так это в том, что воздыхатели Ханны теперь несколько раз подумают, прежде чем просить её руки у родителей — теперь они знали к кому обращаться.

«Твоя бабушка гордилась бы тобой, ты так на неё похожа».

И в этом белом платье, с заплетенными в альдераанскую косу черными волосами она напоминала ему мать, не столько внешностью, сколько стойкостью перед разрушительной силой общественного мнения. В Голонете Ханна была известна, как «Лея своего поколения», и ей льстило, что после стольких подколок и сомнений из-за статуса протеже генерала Органа-Соло, её признали идейной наследницей Леи еще до того как узнали об их кровном родстве.

«Ну не знаю, бабушка всегда говорила мне, что я больше унаследовала черты характера от дедушки. С моими авантюрами — это не мудрено».

И мужчина не мог не согласиться с этим. Все-таки имя отыгрывало большое значение в судьбе ребенка, ему ли не знать.

—•—

— Бен, а теперь честно, ты злишься, потому что тот пилот решился таким образом привлечь внимание Ханны, или из-за того, что он повторил рекорд твоего отца?

Рей не могла не почувствовать через узы, как мужа раздражало само существование пилота-наглеца.

— На таком корабле каждый смог бы обойти Дугу Кесселя за двенадцать парсеков. Он бы попытался подобное проделать на таком корыте, как «Сокол».

Женщина тепло улыбнулась и через Силу прикоснулась к плечу мужчины. Забавно, что у Ханны «подвиг» воздыхателя вызвал такую же реакцию. Хоть Бен верил, что характером дочь пошла в Хана Соло и Лею Органа, но Рей нисколько не сомневалась: Ханна многое взяла от своего отца. И их нередкие политические ссоры во время совместного обеда, только утверждали женщину в этом мнении.

**Кейн Соло**

Кейн много раз появлялся в кабинете Верховного лидера. Не в зале, где проходили обсуждения за длинным столом, а в той комнате, где Кайло Рен оставался один на один с тоннами информации для анализа.

Сегодня его вызвал не правитель или наставник, а отец. Первые минуты встречи снова сопровождались неловкостью после долгой разлуки. Бен Соло встал со своего места и поприветствовал сына объятиями — так он делал лишь в безопасные моменты. И, крифф его дери, Кейн не знал почему, но отец всегда обнимал его в самые нужные моменты. Юный, по меркам Чуи, Соло был так зависим от желания что-то доказать отцу.

— Рад тебя видеть, — приветствие прозвучало искренне, мужчина похлопал его по предплечьям и отстранился, всматриваясь в глаза сына, в который раз отмечая, что они такие же, как у матери. — Поздравляю с возвращением из Неизведанных регионов.

Юноша кивнул. В кабинете Кайло Рена ему тяжело удавалось отделить отца от правителя — нужно было еще несколько минут. И Бен их дал сыну. Мужчина вернулся за свой стол и проделал обычные манипуляции, чтобы их никто не смог прервать.

— Знаешь, — голос прозвучал нетвердо, но значительно лучше обычного, — мы уже столько знаем о Неизведанных регионах, что их название им не подходит.

Уголки губ Кейна поднялись, и несколько несмелых веселых нот прозвучали между слов.

Мужчина улыбнулся и одобрительно хмыкнул. Вот, теперь он говорит с сыном, а не форсъюзером Первого ордена.

— Да, может когда-нибудь и переименуем, — Бен озвучил свои мысли и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Молчание много раз заменяло лишние разговоры, но Кейн понимал, что место встречи выбрано не просто так. Отец хотел услышать ответ.

— Я еще не принял решения.

Он знал, что не увидит огорчения на лице отца, ведь, наверное, как и много раз до того, Верховный лидер уже знал правильный ответ, и не из-за того, что использовал Силу, нет. Бен Соло был достаточно проницательным, чтобы понять своего сына.

— …Но склоняюсь к тому, чтобы отказаться.

Мужчина сложил руки в замок и внимательно слушал юношу, он понимал, что тот не окончил. Кейну всегда требовалось немного времени, чтобы упорядочить свои мысли.

— Пойми меня правильно. Я понимаю, почему должен принять твое предложение и не считаю свою кандидатуру самой плохой. Вот только… Быть Верховным лидером после тебя — сложно. Если я соглашусь, то мы официально признаем, что Первый орден — Империя, и власть передается по наследству. Значит, если когда-то у меня появляться дети, они уже будут связаны с Первым орденом, и им не представится возможности выбирать сторону, как у меня или Ханны.

Бен кивнул, но пока не собирался ничего отвечать. Он хотел дослушать до конца.

— После признания Ханны, всё немного усложнилось. Если брат и сестра будут одновременно править двумя странами, разве это не приведёт к конфликту интересов, или и вовсе, в умелых руках, не станет поводом для войны? Радикальную позицию Ханны не раз использовали против неё еще до раскрытия правды. Повторный трюк с наследником Верховного лидера, не пройдет — это была единичная возможность.

Кейн не сомневался, что сестра займет одну из ключевых должностей в Сенате. Если не канцлера, то одного из министров. Её амбиции и авантюры, которые было сложно просчитать, не остались незамеченными Республикой, да и стоило признать: она пользуется популярностью на уровне с известными учеными или деятелями искусства.

Но он — другое дело. У него все иначе: вместо забот о политической карьеры Кейн предпочитал изучать пути Силы. У форсъюзера было много талантов, но это не значило, что они помогут сохранить стабильное развитие Первого ордена и удерживать империалистов в узде.

Кроме того, за ним будет стоять тени Кайло Рена и Рей Палпатин-Соло. Если Ханна использует родословную, как свой козырь, то для Кейна она может стать недостатком. Он не светился в Голонете и не афишировал свои победы, в конце концов, многие из них были военной тайной.

Хотя Хакс уже давно отошел от дел, это не значило, что его протеже уступает сыну Кайло Рена, возможно, тот, ввиду опыта, больше подходит на должность будущего Верховного лидера.

Долгое молчание послужило знаком для Бена ответить:

— Я знаю, что это решение дается нелегко.

Он и сам не горел желанием править, но амбиции — становление галактического мира — были выше его с Рей житейских желаний, но они согласились на это по собственной воле. И ожидали от своих детей не менее самостоятельных действий, даже если они расходились с желаниями родителей.

— Потому у тебя есть еще время, полгода-год. Понимаю, не много, но если ты решишься, нам нужно будет время, чтобы правильно тебя ввести в политику, и у меня должно хватить времени передать свои знания. Верховный лидер — лицо, он не может заниматься всем, но должен умело держать всё под контролем. Мне необходимо, чтобы они увидели в тебе, если ты согласишься, не моего сына, а Кейна Соло — лидера.

— Да, отец.

Ему было стыдно, что он не такой как Ханна; на его месте она бы уже давно изучала дело отца и наверняка бы стала отличной помощницей. Возможно, так бы это и случилось, но Лея Органа имела на неё слишком большое влияние, и старшая сестра просто не могла не обосноваться в Республике. Может это было не так уж плохо, теперь Новый Альдераан имеет сильного представителя в Сенате. А он… Он был собой, и это — единственная роль, которую ему необходимо играть.

— Пап, я…

И в этих словах было скрыто столько сомнений, столько вопросов. Но отцовский уверенный ответ всегда успокаивал Кейна не столько содержанием, сколько посылом, с которым он это говорил — «все будет хорошо, ты отлично справляешься со всем, я люблю тебя».

— Я знаю.

И Бен Соло действительно знал.

Призрак Энакина последовавший за Кейном, после окончания разговора подмигнул на прощание своему внуку и пошел за тем, кому он был сейчас нужнее.

**От автора**

Это практически конец. В этой части линия Скайуокер-Соло-Палпатин окончена. Будет мелкие детали, но они не будут менять картину в последней части.

Признаюсь, изначально история дроидов должна была завершить линию Бена и его семьи, но новое поколение (Ханна и Кейн) не отпускали меня. В моей голове роится столько идей для них, но я и так рассказала больше, чем планировала.

В Галактике Рей знают, как Палпатин, еще с времен мирных переговоров. Она не пыталась закрепить за собой статус внучки Шива, и официально за ней не числилась эта фамилия. Впервые она обрела фамилию во время церемонии на Новом Альдераане — после этого она считалась Рей Соло. Ханна упомянула в своей речи Палпатина, чтобы напомнить сенаторам об истории её матери.

Что же, следующая часть —заключительная, она объяснит последние два вопроса, которые я хотела объяснить в контексте основой истории (скорее идеологических, нежели «почему герой поступил так»).

Для тех, кому интересно, а как бы развивалась жизнь Кейна и Ханны после. Лозунг: «Фанфик на фанфик». К прочтению не обязательно, но если кому интересно, то прошу.

**Ханна**

Ханне не дадут занять место канцлера, апеллируя к той же родословной (ситхи и Вейдер), но даже без официальной наивысшей должности, она преспокойно станет одной из самых влиятельных людей Новой Республики. Среди её ухажеров будет и протеже Хакса. Девушка не пристрастилась к Силе, но в нужные моменты использует её.

Ханне легче общаться с матерью, которая не принимает участие в политике, ведь сколько обедов прошло в немного напряженной обстановке из-за разногласий Кайло и Ханны в видении будущего как Первого ордена, так и Новой Республики.

Того пилота-наглеца мне искренне жаль, ведь Ханна ему ответит той же монетой, уверена, Чуи поспособствует её эффектному ответу, и девушка не посрамит память дедушки.

**Кейн**

Также, хоть я и не упоминала, то врагами героев в Неизведанных регионах оказались потомки/последователи найлов/нихилов (Nihil). Они были врагами джедаев в эпоху Высшей Республики (запуск этого проекта отложили).

Поскольку я достаточно критично отношусь к данному проекту, решила просто сделать отсылку на этих существ, не более. Эти существа, согласно анонсу, как-то были причастны к Великой катастрофе, когда все выпали из гиперпространства. В своих идеях я пошла дальше, так вот…

Кейн бы дальше исследовал Неизвестные регионы и вылавливал выживших агрессивно настроенных нихилов на грани миров. В своих исследованиях о нихилах Кейн пойдет их выслеживать в другие миры и попадет с дроидом ВВ-9Е во Вселенную, где мир не был достигнут и там он поможет другой Галактике достигнуть мира… Где-то здесь логика не выдержала и воплотилась:

Логика: Ты отправила сына Кайло Рена в мир/Вселенную с грустным концом, что-то как в 9-ке?

Автор: Он бы понял, что сделали его родители для процветания его Галактики, чем они пожертвовали ради этого, и он бы тогда осознал, готов ли пойти на такое же, после всего в своем мире.

Логика: Ты же отправила его в мир после 9-ки, да?

Автор: Да *смотрит в сторону, потеет*

Логика: Ты меня убиваешь.

Автор: Он бы в конце вернулся. Представь, какие сцены могли бы быть, если нихилы ворвались в мир 9-ки после энного количества лет. Кейн с ними сражается, помогает Самой Новой Республике (а как назовут следующую Республику после Новой Республики?). А какие были бы неловкие сцены с Рей. Но он бы вернулся домой. Честно.

Логика: Но перед этим Кейн каким-то образом помог воскресить Бена Соло, да?

Автор: Ов, кроссовер с исправлением 9-ки. Мне нравится, ты продолжай.

Логика: Это была ирония, криффов автор.

Автор: И он бы вернулся домой и, кстати, Кейн, ты после таких приключений принял бы предложение отца?

Кейн решил использовать свое право персонажа хранить молчание, если текст не написан.


	24. После частей. Истории: Джа-Джа Бинкс.

Обложки к фанфику: 1) [1](https://is.gd/rIgJpY) 2) [2](https://is.gd/voJ3M6) 3) [3](https://is.gd/ffiOhi)

Сила была Абсолютом. Мощью. Прошлым и будущим. Он познал учение Тьмы, но скрыл себя от носящих звание адептов Темной стороны. Сила оставалась Абсолютом и вмещала покой, смирение и настоящее. Благоразумно скрыв свое присутствие от джедаев, форсъюзер продолжил свое обучение.

Сила была его учителем. Она разговаривала с ним на языке гармонии и разрушения, заставляла развиваться испытаниями могущества и смирения, взывала к нему, когда требовалось вмешательство. И он слушал. Слушал, как Мироздание пело на неизвестном языке волн и шелеста, который считывали иногда механизмы.

Его познание могли воспеть в высокоразвитой цивилизации, но жадные до знаний гунганы испугались мощи Силы и изгнали его.

Он был свидетелем того, как Избранный становился на путь Силы, он был тем, кто внес предложение о расширении полномочий Канцлера. Ему довелось видеть падение Республики и рождение Империи. Он хоронил близкую подругу, не чувствительную к Силе, признав, что Галактике нужна эта жертва — Сила не могла ошибиться.

Он смешил детей на Набу, всеми покинутый, и принял судьбу шута, потому что время Баланса еще не пришло. Галактика не была готова: Энакин искусился Темной стороной, значит образовавшаяся петля была необходима.

Ждать пришлось больше двадцати лет. Тогда юный Люк Скайуокер победил Императора, и наступил переломный момент. Джа-Джа наблюдал с неподдельным любопытством, ожидал, какой путь изберет сын Вейдера — Избранного — Энакина Скайуокера. И он пошел по тому же пути, что и Джа-Джа: изучал Силу, не разделяя её на Тьму и Свет, а признавая необходимость Равновесия.

Гунган беспокоился, что джедаи сведут все снова к борьбе Света и Тьмы и будут идти по замкнутому кругу войны Империи и Республики. Но гранд-мастер удивил его, он удивил его своей Верой и Надеждой в новое поколение и в идеи, воплощение которых он сам не застал при жизни.

Джа-Джа признал, что род Энакина и правда уникален: каждое поколение совершает свою Миссию. Потому он подержал внука Вейдера из тени — помог усмирить империалистов. Хоть малец никогда об этом не узнает, но это было безразлично гунгану. Бен Соло совершил то, что не удавалось до того в этой Галактике — мир без войн и гражданских конфликтов в изведанных территориях.

Правда этот человек оказался тем еще авантюристом, под стать отцу, и решил не останавливаться — начал исследовать Неизведанные регионы. Если он и его дети не утратят пыл, то, может, кто-то из них повстречает и его — Джа-Джа Бинкса. Правда, им надо поторопиться, ведь гунган желал побеседовать с магистром Йодой по ту сторону Силы. — К Равновесию в Силе Галактика близится.

И гунган согласился с призраком Силы.

**От автора:**

Это предпоследний вопрос, который я хотела закрыть перед окончанием — смирение империалистов. Это не только внутренняя логика истории, но и часть большего плана, в котором каждый лишь частичка, даже Джа-Джа.

Кроме того, последним вопросом, который я хотела для себя закрыть — серые джедаи или те, кто изучал, как Светлую, так и Темную сторону Силы. Было бы странно, что попробовали воплотить эту идею впервые Рей и Бен, потому в этой работе первым из Скайуокеров, признающим равновесие сторон стал Люк, а до него было много мастеров Силы, среди которых и Джа-Джа. *автор вспомнил, что и Винду изучал две стороны Силы*.

Негласным слоганом Равновесие за «Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium» можно назвать выражение (честно, не знаю, кому оно принадлежит): «Добро — то, что движет мир вперед, а зло — то, что проверяет мир на прочность».

А если честно, образ гунгана появился в «Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium» случайно. Из-за теорий и ранних идей Лукаса на счет Джа-Джа Бинкса. Пусть из гунгана не сделали ситха, но я решила, что можно углубить идею Лукаса, не противореча новому канону.

В интернете находила информацию, что в новом каноне, после событий 3 эпизода Джа-Джа был шутом на Набу. Я не изменила его судьбу, просто немного добавила подтекста, так же, как и с Йодой. По предположениям фанатов, Джа-Джа мог сражаться с гранд-мастером Йодой во втором эпизоде вместо графа Дуку. Ссылаясь на эту теорию, сделала небольшую пасхалку: гунган ведет беседу с Йодой посредством Силы. ****

02.06.2020


	25. От автора. Несколько слово о уже точно-точно окончании истории

**От автора. Несколько слов об уже точно-точно окончании истории.**

Крифф, неужели я действительно пишу эти строки? Даже сейчас нажимая на буквы клавиатуры, мне кажется невероятным, что я действительно прощаюсь с этой, ставшей для меня родной, Вселенной.

Сколько смешных и грустных моментов пережила эта история, сколько идей еще крутится в моей голове, но я чувствую, что стоит на этом закончить. Как по мне, то, что этот мир не заканчивается на начале счастливого конца для Бена и Рей, а самостоятельно создает ответвления — признак того, что я справилась со своей задачей, как автор. Мне не просто посчастливилось рассказать историю, но и получилось позволить героям жить дальше без меня. Надеюсь, путь главных героев будет полон Силы. И их истории допишутся в вашем воображении самостоятельно, создавая все новые и новые варианты Вселенных и последующих событий. Ведь фундамент этой Вселенной заканчивается на истории Бинкса и более не требует дополнений.

**Небольшие (уже не)тайны**

Когда я писала первые части фанфика, была знакома лишь с фильмами, но за это время (практически за полгода), я всецело окунулась в фандом: начиная от сериалов по Вселенной «ЗВ» («Войны клонов», «Повстанцы» и «Мандалорец») и заканчивая некоторыми фактами и персонажами из легенд. Р’ииа, да я начала переводить рейло-арты и истории с японского, многие из которых выставила в своей группе в вк. А все это произошло из-за банального желания углубить историю «Trembling…» и сделать её немного больше похожей на фанфик по миру «ЗВ».

Эти знания позволили мне писать о ДДГ уверенней, и следуя внутренней логике, окончить её так, как того захотела Душа: цикличностью с Энакином и отходом от близкого плана к общему, будто уже не Рей и Бен смотрят на квазар, а я всматриваюсь в просторы Вселенной, которую создала.

**Окончание и благодарность**

Изначально я планировала написать лишь одну историю по фендому «ЗВ», потому не хранила никаких идей, диалогов, ситуаций на «другие работы». И из-за этого я вложила всю себя в этот фанфик, начиная от названия, заканчивая этими строками.

Иронично, но уже во время выкладки «Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium» я написала юмористический миник по этому фендому, а на данный момент где-то далеко-далеко в ноуте спрятаны наброски другого мира (канон в ау), который появился из-за случайной мысли: «а если бы Бен…», но это уже совсем другая далекая-далекая Галактика, с совсем другими сюжетами и небольшими отсылками на теорию хауса и возможно «Книгу перемен». Если мне удастся довести те наброски до ума, может быть будет еще одна история в мире канона. Но мне совсем не верится, что я смогу написать что-то более личное, глубокое, канноное, чем «Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium». Что сказать, время покажет.

Эта история стала моим персональным горокраксом (крестражем) — отколовшейся частичкой Души, в неё вложено слишком много, чтобы я считала «Trembling lightsaber perfect equilibrium» обычной или проходной работой. Потому повторюсь, время и плохое предчувствие покажет, какое место эта работа заняла в моем становлении.

_Благодарности_

Отдельная благодарность бете работы — Annette_Headly, которая прошла длинный путь в двадцать пять частей и сделала работу намного лучше. После её вычитки мне не было стыдно показать читателем фендома «ЗВ» эту историю. Искренне благодарю тебя, что прошла этот длинный путь со мной *глубокий поклон*.

Не могу не поблагодарить читателей за отзывы, «жду продолжение» и плюсики. Спасибо за вашу активность и что прочли до этих строк. Теплые отзывы помогли мне убедиться, что эта история дорога и понравилась не только мне.

С уважением, мимо проходящий фикрайтер с аббревиатурой вместо нормального ника — M.O.Z.K. — F

11.06.2020


End file.
